Fraternization
by Irish-Sidheseer
Summary: Edward & Bella are in the Air Force, but one is enlisted while the other is an officer/pilot. After meeting at a club one Friday night, what happens when they realize that their relationship is against the law? AU/Human.
1. Chapter 1 Breathless

**A/N: **_So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I'm excited that you have decided to travel this road with me. I'll try to update frequently, but as we all know, RL constantly rears its ugly head._

_I'm in search of a beta…so if you would like the job, let me know! I promise to give you mad props and long distance squee's with high-five's._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

x-x-x

_**The song for this chapter is Breathless by The Corrs.**_

_The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak_

The drive from the squadron to my apartment downtown was taking longer than usual. Usually, I didn't mind the drive as it gave me time to let my mind just drift off and unwind some from the long day. However, today wasn't one of those days. I adjusted the knobs on the old radio, hopeful that I would find something to distract my mind from the heat.

I wasn't lucky enough.

Instead of being able to relax, I was still pissed that my air conditioner decided to quit working, during the middle of summer in the hot, humid south. Stupid Chevy refused to work half the time. I guess I should have expected that it would really break down sooner or later. Perhaps I should take it as an omen to get a better, or should I say, newer vehicle soon.

The sound of Rosalie's ring tone caught my attention and I hastily dove into my bag, retrieving my cell phone as 'I'm hot, sticky, sweet from my head to my feet,' echoed in the cab. Quickly, I flipped open my phone, answering it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello," I spat, unable to keep the bitterness out of my tone. The heat was really making me miserable.

"Bella, hey, it's me," Rosalie replied, apparently not noticing my demeanor. "So, are we up for the club tonight?"

I couldn't fault Rosalie for my current predicament, so I let out a long breath, hoping that it would ease my current state of mind.

"Tonight? I don't know, Rose. I have a bunch of pilot's I'm going to need to in-process on Monday and my air conditioner just died in the truck. I think I'm going to have to pass this time." My thumb started drumming on the steering wheel while I waited impatiently for traffic to move faster than a snail's pace.

"Come on, Bella. Look, it's the last weekend before classes start at the college and you know they are going to party hard tonight. Besides, it will be the last time the three of us will be able to just relax once Alice starts class. Come on, please." Rosalie was right and I hated listening to her whine. Once Alice started class again it would be ages until she would want to go out again because of her heavy coursework.

"Only on one condition," I mused. I might as well try to get something out of it. "You must have my air conditioner fixed on my truck before we leave this evening."

"Great! I'll meet you at your place. Oh, and before I forget, you may want to take the back way home. There was an accident right outside the front gate," she said before hanging up.

Great. Well, at least I now knew what the traffic hold-up was. I threw my phone back on the seat and quickly turned the wheel hard left and stepped on the accelerator, doing a "U" turn and headed back towards the base.

Rosalie was on her cell phone with the top down in her fire engine red, BMW when I finally made it home to my apartment. "About time," she said closing her phone and stepping out of her car gracefully.

"You had impeccable timing when you told me about the accident, Rose. By the time I made it out the back gate to head home, the rest of the base was heading out with me," I retorted, slamming my door behind me.

"Pop the hood," she commanded, as she made her way to the front end of my old Chevy.

I opened the driver's door and reached under the dashboard, locating the hood release. I pulled out the knob and a loud popping noise emitted near the front end of the truck. Rosalie lifted the hood slightly and pushed the locking mechanism to the left before fully lifting the bulbous hood up. If I had to be the one to do that, I would have certainly broken every nail on my hand. After adjusting the arm to ensure the hood wouldn't fall back down and crush her blonde head, Rosalie went to work.

Rosalie is a genius when it comes to vehicular mechanics. It's hard to believe that she had been just crowned Miss Southern Belle right before joining the Air Force with me. I made my way over to her to see if any of her knowledge would somehow rub off on me. "So, what's the prognosis?"

Instead of answering me she continued to methodically tinker under the rounded hood. Her hands tugged at hoses and slid over belts. "That should do it," she said boastfully ten minutes later. "Fire it up."

I jumped behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition. The loud roar of the truck echoed down the block. Perhaps, I should just invest in something a little quieter. My hands ghosted over the thermostat controls, before cranking up the air conditioner full blast. The truck made a loud rumble in protest, but complied by filling the cab with crisp, cold air. I turned off the engine as Rosalie slammed the hood, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You are amazing, woman," I said, lifting my hand to hers for a high five.

"I know, I know," she replied in feigned egotistical voice, leaning over her open car and grabbing her duffle bag. "Now, let's go get ready. Alice will be here to inspect our outfits in twenty minutes."

Precisely twenty minutes later, Alice vigorously bounded into my apartment. Even though she was petite, with delicate features, she was still a force to be reckoned with. "Bella, Rosalie, I'm here," she said in her sing song voice, before opening my bedroom door. I really shouldn't have given her a spare key to the place.

Quickly, I jerked my head in her direction. She was dressed fabulously, like always. Her short, black spiky hair a contrast to the mustard yellow empire waist baby doll shirt she wore. The v-neck elongated her neck. The shirt was paired with dark blue skinny jeans with knee-high black leather boots. "How do I look," she asked, dancing toward me, pirouetting like a ballerina.

"Adorably, devious like always. Is there a particular guy you are trying to impress or just all the men in particular," I teased from my closet.

Rosalie came barging into my room like a football player at that precise moment, causing both Alice's and my eyes to bulge out. She was dressed in a black halter ruched mini dress that barely covered any of her assets. To top it off, she decided to wear a pair of black suede over the knee platform boots that had a four inch heel. There really wasn't anything left for the imagination.

"Um…Rose," Alice started.

"Wow," I finished.

Finally gathering my bearings and picking my jaw up from the ground, I eyed her like a hawk, sizing her up and down. "Okay, spill it. Who's the guy?"

"I don't know what on earth you mean, Bella," she feigned, sashaying to my bed and gracefully sitting down on the edge. She gave her blood red nails the once over, refusing to fully answer my question.

Leaving the confines of my closet and therefore relinquishing control as to what I would wear that night to Alice, I made my way over to the edge of the bed and stood directly in front of Rosalie. I crossed my arms to make myself look tougher and raised my right eyebrow. "Rosalie, we both know that you only dress like that when you plan on ensnaring a guy. So just be upfront about it and tell me who it is."

"Fine," she huffed, "if you really must know. He's a new guy that just to the base today. His name is Emmett." Finally, she couldn't pretend to be annoyed anymore and broke out in a case of the giggles. "Oh, my God, Bella, he is _huge_. He's at least 6'5" and he has these enormous arms. On top of that, I'm his sponsor. I actually get to take that fine specimen of a man all around the base to ensure he's in-processed correctly."

"No wonder you wanted to go out tonight. He'll never know what hit him," I teased, relaxing my posture.

Behind me, Alice cleared her throat. "I believe you should wear this and these tonight, Bella," she said indicating the garment and shoes that she held.

Turning around, I saw the dress and boots she had picked out for me, causing me to roll my eyes inwardly. I let out a low moan to show my displeasure of the outfit she had picked out. "Alice," I whined, making my way back over to her.

In her hands was a dark grey tunic mini dress with short sleeves that bared my shoulders, a wide hemmed bottom and a delicate, light weight chain detail paired with grey velvet cuffed peep-toe platform boots that came up slightly above my ankle.

"What," she replied in the same whiny tone.

"Every time we decide to go out, you insist on me becoming a life sized Barbie. That's what!" I knew there was no way I was going to win against Alice, so I reluctantly took the items from her hands and headed to my bathroom.

After showering and ridding myself of the sweaty stench that seemed to emanate from every pore in my body, I shimmied into the tiny fabric. I had just opened up the bathroom door to step back into the sanctuary of my bedroom when two pairs of hands stopped me and turned me around, shoving me back into the bathroom.

Shit. Now Rose is helping the little pixie in torturing me. Alice grabbed the hairdryer and hairbrush while Rose brought out her big red bag of costly cosmetics. "Trust us, Bella. We are doing this for your own good," Alice said before turning the hairdryer on.

Left to my own actions, I would have just pulled my hair up in a twist and secured it with a barrette and would have abandoned any make-up. Of course, I would also be leaving in a pair of jeans and a vintage t-shirt as well. My friends knew me too well and they would never allow me to go into any club looking like an ordinary woman.

Two hours later, after I had been poked and prodded by curling irons in three different sizes, and I had a pound of make-up on my face that actually didn't look as if I was wearing any, we hopped into Rosalie's supped up BMW and made our way downtown to Classix.

We arrived shortly after eight o'clock to ensure that we would have a table around the dance floor. The music already had the place jumping. The three of us sauntered past the bouncer's post at the front door, to the dismay of the long line of people who had already started lining up to get in. We looked hot and no one was going to deny that. Yet another reason why Alice and Rosalie insisted on me dressing up.

"Hey, Jake," we said in unison, to the russet colored man behind the bar.

"Ladies, what will it be tonight," he asked winking at us. Jake was tall, lean and

muscular with hauntingly beautiful brown eyes. His short jet black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Alice and Rosalie had been trying to get us to hook up for the last six months.

"Sex on the beach," Alice replied.

"Nice choice, Alice," he beamed. "Any shots to get you ladies started?"

"Tequila," we said in unison.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." Quickly, Jake spun around and grabbed three shot glasses, lining them up on the bar before pouring the tequila.

After our first round of shots, we grabbed our drinks and made our way to the small table that was between one of the pool tables and the dance floor, towards the back of the building.

"So, where's your date," I asked Rosalie, nudging her with my elbow.

"He'll be here later. Come on, let's get out on the dance floor and take advantage of the guys that are already here," she replied grabbing both Alice's and my hands.

The music was loud and the air was stuffy with all the bodies on the dance floor. The three of us danced only with each other, making all the guys and even some women jealous. More than once, men tried to interrupt our dancing by coming between us, but we were quickly able to shove them aside.

After dancing for ten songs straight we made our way back to the table for another shot of tequila. We had just downed our shots when "they" emerged through the door looking like rugged sex gods.

"Oh. My. God," we said in unison. We tried in vain to peel our eyes away from the men that had just entered the club. I had my eyes on the tall, lean man with the dazzling green eyes and short bronze hair, in the light blue button down shirt.

A big, muscular man spotted Rosalie and quickly made his way to our table. The green eyed sex god and the other guy who had walked in with him made their way to the bar.

"Emmett, you made it," Rosalie chimed, standing up to greet him with a hug. Alice and I looked at each other with knowing smirks on our faces because Rose never hugs guys.

Rosalie's description of Emmett was right on; however, she failed to mention his short, dark hair or his brilliant blue eyes. Perhaps her eyes never made it beyond his broad

chest and bulging arms.

"Hot damn, Rosalie. You clean up nice," he remarked, his eyes scanning every inch of her barely covered body. "You want to dance?"

She nodded her head slowly and pulled him out on the dance floor. A wicked grin appeared on her face, as she looked over her shoulder at Alice and me.

Alice and I were left alone at our table. I scoured the area as covertly as possible to see if I could locate the man that had captured my attention and decided he must still be waiting at the bar. "Um, Alice, I'm going to go get us some more drinks," I said, excusing myself to try to track down the man with the dazzling green eyes.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you to spill anything," she replied hurriedly, jumping up from her seat.

We made our way to the bar, but I couldn't find the two guys there anymore. "Shit," I muttered softly. "Jake," I called loudly over the thrum of noise.

He acknowledged me by nodding in my direction and held up one finger, indicating that he'd get to me shortly. While I waited on Jake, I stood up on my tip toes to scan the area again, but I couldn't find him. Losing hope and my balance, I stumbled backwards, but hit something soft and muscular. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said without even looking at whom I fell into.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind," a velvet voice replied. It was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Slowly, I turned my head to see who had uttered such words.

"Oh my God," I mumbled breathlessly, finding the dazzling green eyes I had been searching for. My heart rate sped up, my palms started sweating profusely, and my mind turned to mush. How can such a creature exist? The electricity between us was palpable. I wonder what would happen if I touched him? Slowly, I raised my hand, fully intending to touch his face to see what would happen.

Jake and his imperfect timing ruined the moment by finally coming over. I dropped my arm back to my side, but my eyes continued to gaze at the god in front of me. "Bella, I asked if you ladies needed a refill," he said, apparently repeating his question.

My voice was useless, so I only nodded my head up and down in short, rapid bursts, my eyes remaining fixated on the man in front of me.

"Would you and your friend care to join us at our table," Alice, hopping up and down like an overeager child, asked the curly haired man that was sitting next to the green eyed deity. I had completely forgotten that Alice was right there with me. Some friend I was.

"We'd love too," he replied.

Alice gently nudged me in the side, causing me to break my stare and regain my senses. Gathering our drinks, we led the two guys back to our table. For the first time that evening, I was glad Rose talked me into going to the club tonight.

Settling back at our little round table I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were still on the dance floor garnering much attention. She was getting ogled by every guy on the dance floor and he was being noticed by every female. I leaned my head toward Alice and motioned to the two of them on the dance floor. Alice simply nodded.

"So," we all yelled simultaneously over the loud music, causing us all to instantly laugh. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Ladies first," the curly-haired gentleman said with a slight southern drawl, gesturing with his hand.

"I'm Alice and this is my best friend Bella. The blonde in the skimpy dress that's dancing with the big, burly guy is Rosalie," Alice indicated by pointing at Rosalie who was gyrating against Emmett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the curly-haired guy replied, gently shaking Alice's hand. "My name is Jasper and this is Edward."

So, the greed-eyed god had a name. I mostly ignored the rest of the conversation as my gaze remained fixed on the strong, angular face of Edward. And to think if I hadn't decided to go out tonight, I would not be sitting across the table from this Adonis.

"Would you like to dance," Edward asked, leaning across the table and breaking me from my trance. His emerald orbs found my own chocolate brown ones. His gaze felt as if it were penetrating my soul.

I was again at a loss for words and therefore was only able to nod my head up and down slowly.

Edward held out his hand and I laid my hand in his as he assisted me from my seat. The backside of his hand gently grazed my bare arm slowly as he made his way to the small of my back to guide me on to the dance floor, leaving my skin aflame.

The DJ decided it was the best opportunity to slow things down. Edward's arms encircled my waist and drew me nearer to him. I reached up and successfully wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him to angle his head down toward me.

We were caught up in the music. The closeness of his body made my heart soar. Usually, I had no problem maintaining my cool demeanor around men, but somehow this man was affecting my every sense. The only words I had even spoken to him was an apology and I only said it because I didn't know who I had fallen into. I was completely engrossed by his very presence.

The slow song came to an end, but Edward didn't relinquish the hold on my waist and I didn't drop my arms from his neck. Instead, I slowly moved a hand up the back of his short bronze hair and started to massage the backside of his head. He dipped his head closer to mine and allowed me to go further up, running my fingers through his hair. It felt like silk and I couldn't get enough of it. I heard a very audible moan escape his lips that sent my body into a frenzy.

The urge to feel him consumed me again and I wanted to know what those lips tasted like. I lifted my chin up and found Edward staring at my mouth, with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Without a second thought, I took advantage of the situation and pressed my lips to his. One of his hands left my waist and plunged into my cascading curls and brought me even closer to him. His smooth tongue requested entrance into my mouth and I happily obliged by opening up for him.

Our bodies swayed to Kidd Rock as our tongues danced, meeting each other half-way. It was fire and ice. It was electric and all encompassing. It took my breath away. I had never in my twenty-three years been kissed like it before.

Edward's other hand left my waist and caressed my cheek, bringing me even closer to him, angling me to deepen the kiss even further. There was no way possible to be even closer to him unless I was inside his skin. Just the thought of that made my heart quicken and stirred my arousal even further. My black lace thongs were becoming saturated just thinking about having him inside me.

I could feel his hard on pressed against my stomach. He was turned on as much as I was. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen forced us apart.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered against my lips.

Again, I couldn't make a sound. I nodded my head up and down slowly.

Edward grabbed my hand in his and we quickly made our way back to our table. He leaned over to whisper something into Jasper's ear while I grabbed my purse. I gave Alice a little wave as he pulled me behind him as we left the club.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_So, what do you think so far? Please let me know! Leave me some love (or hate)…Next chapter is Edward's take from the first meeting._


	2. Chapter 2 Back In The Saddle

**A/N: **_I'm back with my first update, aren't you proud of me? It will probably be next weekend before I get chapter 3 out to you guys, but I'm going to shoot for sooner, rather than later._

_This chapter contains a pretty massive lemon, so if you are underage or don't like to read smut, then I highly suggest you skip the last 2 – 3k words. This chapter is over 6k words, my longest yet…but don't get used to it. I just go where the characters take me and write it accordingly._

_Lots of love is sent out to my wonderful reviewers. I can't believe that I got what I did!!! Totally wasn't expecting that much from you guys. If you wish to see more of how this chapter is, then please feed my ego…or tell me I'm a piece of crap. Either way, let me know!_

_Much love to my P.O./F.O.R. gals who encourage to me to keep following my heart in writing. I lurve you guys!!!_

_Many thanks to my lovely beta, Natsu, for catching my slip ups, goof ups and mistakes in general…I really, really lurves you!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The song for this chapter is Back In The Saddle by Aerosmith**_

_Ridin' into town alone  
By the light of the moon  
I'm looking for ol Sukie Jones  
She crazy horse saloon  
Barkeep gimme a drink  
That's when she caught my eye  
She turned to give me a wink  
That make a grown man cry_

"Please return your seat backs and tray tables to the upright and locked position as we make our decent."

Finally. I had been waiting for that announcement since I first embarked on the small prop plane in Atlanta, Georgia. I leaned over the armrest and elbowed Jasper pretty hard, waking him up.

"What was that for," he mumbled, bringing a hand to his eyes to rub them slightly before stretching his arms upward.

"We're landing."

I tried in vain to stretch out my long legs, but I only ended up causing them to ache even further after hitting the seat in front of me with my knee. Why couldn't the orders specify that we were to have first class tickets? Stupid cost effective military.

Once we finally landed, Jasper and I made our way to the baggage claim.

"Lieutenant Cullen, I presume," a man in heavily starched and creased battle dress uniform said.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm Lieutenant Cullen and this is Lieutenant Whitlock."

"I'm Master Sergeant Crowley. Lieutenant Colonel Cullen sent me to pick you up and to escort you to the Medical Group," he replied, extending his hand.

After introductions, Sergeant Crowley located a luggage trolley and assisted us in loading our bags. I kept my mouth shut the entire time because if I said anything further, I would undoubtedly insert my foot into my mouth. I was upset that my father wasn't here to pick us up, as he promised. But, then again, I knew my father's way.

Ever since I had decided to follow my own heart and not in his footsteps, things between us became tense. Sure we would talk to each other, but the conversations were either one-sided or eerily quiet. For the last four years, I just kept my distance instead of elevating the rocky relationship my father and I shared.

Once everything was loaded in the back of the blue military van, we started on our way to the base.

I sat in the passenger seat while Jasper climbed in the back. The scenery passed by in a haze. Columbus didn't look as if it had changed much since I had last visited. The city was small and seemed to be reliant on the base for everything. If the Undergraduate Pilot Training program was to be moved to another base, then this city would presumably fold. Well, at least there wouldn't be too much to distract me here.

It took us nearly twenty minutes to make it from the airport to the base. Outside the base hospital the blue van stopped, allowing Jasper and I to exit. I thanked Master Sergeant Crowley for the lift to the base before heading inside the building.

We walked in through the rotating door and past the check in desk. The so called hospital was just slightly larger than a decent clinic. Taking a left we headed past the pharmacy and to the elevator, where I pushed the button for the second floor.

Exiting the elevator, our strides in sync, we turned right and then right again down another long hallway. We stopped when we reached the door with the brass name plaque that bore my father's name.

Slowly, I turned my head to face Jasper. He silently nodded, encouraging me to rap on the door three times.

Seconds ticked by and finally I heard the near silent footfalls from behind the closed door. My eyes widened slightly as I watched the knob turn and the door open.

"Edward, Jasper, please do come in," my father said, inclining his head back toward his desk.

Without saying a word, Jasper and I entered my father's office and took the seats opposite his mahogany desk. My father returned to his black leather chair and leaned back.

"So, how was the flight, boys," he asked, clasping his hands behind his blonde head.

"Uneventful, Father," I replied flatly.

"You're mother is ecstatic that you are here, even if it is only for a year. She is preparing a large dinner this evening for the both of you. Please tell me that you won't break her heart by not coming by," he expressed, arching his eyebrow.

As much as I didn't care for my father, there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to injure my mother. My mother was the most loving, caring and understanding person on the face of the planet. It pained me a great deal to put her in the situation that had been brewing between my father and me. In keeping my distance from him, I broke her heart.

"Of course, Father. Jasper and I would be delighted to come to dinner," I replied. Did he really think that I would be stationed here and not visit her? Then again, the way he phrased his question undoubtedly made me look like the bad guy. I stole a quick glance in Jasper's direction. He was just nodding his head up and down.

"Excellent! I will let your mother know," he stated, rising up from his seat behind the desk.

Jasper and I also arose from our seats as my father made his way over to us. My father stretched out his hand toward Jasper first and then to me before saying, "Welcome to Columbus. I'll have Master Sergeant Crowley escort you to the Visiting Officer's Quarters until you are able to get a place of your own. Also, before I forget, Edward, your Volvo was delivered at the house yesterday. You can pick it up this evening."

I nodded my head in acquiescence and mumbled, "Thanks." Well, at least the dry run meeting with my father went smoothly, even if it was slightly awkward. However, I knew the real challenge was going to be tonight. I wonder what Jasper thought of it all?

It was a little after 1500 hours when I was dropped off, with all the pomp and circumstance that comes with being the son of the Vice Medical Group Commander, at my temporary lodging. I was grateful that Master Sergeant Crowley had already dropped our luggage off at our respective rooms.

My room reminded me of something that you would find at a dive inn on a deserted road in the middle of BFE. The room itself was painted soft beige, but the carpet was clearly something from the late 1960's or early 1970's. It was a geometric design of multiple squares in beige, orange and yellow. Seriously, who decorated this place? Mounted screen prints of various aircraft decorated the room, while an ungodly floral motif bedspread with matching curtains finished the look.

I felt nauseous. Hesitantly, I made my way to the bathroom and flipped on the light. To my surprise, it looked quite normal, except that it was all pristinely white. Perhaps I should make the bathroom my bedroom. Lord knows I've had my fair share of sleeping on floors.

Turning off the light I made it back to my hideous bed, flopping down unceremoniously on top of the duvet. Rolling over toward the night stand, I set the alarm clock for 1630 hours. It wouldn't take me too long to get ready for dinner at my parent's house.

When the alarm went off what felt like only minutes later, I understood just how exhausted I was. Traveling almost always did this to me and I wondered how on earth I would be able to handle piloting my own jet.

I stumbled back into the overly white bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping in, I readjusted the controls, making the water temperature higher. I detected a faint smell of chlorine. On the way back, I would need to stop by the store and pick up a better bottle of shampoo, as I didn't want the water damaging my hair.

Women, for some odd reason, loved the feel of my hair. I couldn't deny them, and therefore myself, of the pleasure. I held my locks solely responsible for getting so lucky with over half of the female cadets that were in my graduating class. Then, of course, there were the underclassmen.

One cadet came to the forefront of my mind. Jessica Stanley. I closed my eyes, remembering her beautiful skin, her perky tits and her firm round ass. My hand immediately went to my cock, slowly stroking the length, circling the head and coming back towards the base.

_Jessica._

I sped up my rhythm as I remembered the arch of her back and the way she moaned my name as I had thrust deep inside her, using her hips as leverage. She enjoyed it when I smacked her ass, squeezing me just a little tighter, giving me the friction I needed to tumble over the edge and inside of her.

Fuck, that was a great time.

Coming down from my daydream, I glanced down at my hand. I had shot my load out onto the wall right above the water temperature knob.

I finished washing my body and my hair before I wiped the residue from the wall with a washcloth. I hoped the cleaning lady would come by tomorrow and re-sanitize the bathroom and leave me some more bath linen.

I barely managed to wrap one of the rough textured, white towels around my waist, and headed back to the sleeping area of my quarters. Part of me was appalled and the other part thankful that Master Sergeant Crowley had seen to it that my clothing had been hung up in the closet for me before I made it to the room. Of course, he probably only did it assuming I was in my father's good graces and would let my father know. I wonder if Jasper's clothing was hung up when he reached his room earlier or if I was just getting special treatment because of who I was?

After deciding on a light blue button-down shirt with khaki slacks, I returned to the bathroom to shave and brush my teeth. A loud knocking came from the door just as I was rinsing my mouth. "Come on in, Jasper, it's unlocked," I answered after spitting.

I heard Jasper close the door behind him. "Man, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that."

"Yeah, like anything ever happens in Columbus, Jazz," I replied dryly, grabbing my room key and shoving my wallet in my back pocket, before heading out the door.

If I hadn't been looking up I would have ran face first into Master Sergeant Crowley, "Lieutenant Cullen, Lieutenant Whitlock, Lieutenant Colonel Cullen asked that I drive you to his house this evening."

In my peripheral vision I caught Jasper trying to repress his laughter. I elbowed him hard in his side before nodding my head in acquiescence. Master Sergeant Crowley was definitely a suck ass.

After depositing us at my parent's house on the base, Master Sergeant Crowley left. Apparently, he wasn't invited to dine with us this evening. Perhaps he needed to work more on shoving his head further up my father's ass.

I brought my hand up to the door to knock, but it swung open automatically.

On the other side of the door was my mother, smiling brightly at me. I couldn't and wouldn't restrain myself. Lunging toward her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, picked her up and hugged her to me. I truly missed my mother.

I watched her green eyes and smile widen as I gently placed her back on the ground and stepped away from her slightly. "Edward, it's good to have you home."

Jasper and I followed my mom inside the house. Even though I hadn't been here in two years, things still looked the same. The narrow hallway was adorned with pictures of me ranging from my youth all the way through to my graduation from the Air Force Academy.

The hallway opened up into an average sized living room. The cream colored sectional sofa was up against one wall and extended outward into the center of the room creating a more intimate setting and separated the living room from the dining room area. My mother's long oak took up residence in that space perfectly.

The aromas coming from the kitchen permeated throughout the entire house. Assorted spices and scents filled my nose instantly. I easily recognized the garlic mashed potatoes, lemon-peppered chicken and fresh baked yeast rolls. The homemade pecan pie shot right through me to my dick. For some odd reason that sweet smell always gives me a hard on.

I adjusted myself nonchalantly and said a quick prayer that my mother never noticed it.

The little conversation over dinner actually helped the time pass by more quickly. Usually this type of gathering always made me paranoid about my family, but I was strangely at ease.

However, letting my guard down was the biggest mistake I made that evening.

"Edward, may I see you for a moment in my study," my father asked.

I nodded my head, rising from my position on the couch leaving my mother and Jasper behind. Jasper gave me a knowing look as I passed by him, following my father down the hallway and into his study.

"Have a seat, son," my father gestured to one leather seat as he sat down in the other that was in the room.

Slowly, I lowered myself into the stiff leather chair. "What's this about, father?"

In a calm voice my father replied, "You know what this is about. It's still not too late to change your mind. I have connections. I can have you in one of the top medical schools in minutes."

"Sir," I said in a controlled voice, "with all due respect, I've made my decision. Why can't you just accept it? I want to be a fighter pilot. I want to serve my country and if that requires flying in the heat of battle, then that's what I'm going to do." My blood was starting to boil. This is the very reason why I never visited my family for the last two years. Every time my father and I were alone in the same room we had the same exact conversation. Every time he tried to buy my decision. Every time I left in a huff vowing never to come back again.

But seeing that I was starting classes on Monday my father knew I wouldn't be able to escape him or his threats and promises. The last time we had this conversation was during the Christmas break at the Academy two years ago and he threatened to take away my trust fund. Of course, I blew up at him, telling him I didn't want or need his money. I wonder what offer he was going to make me this time?

"Edward, be reasonable," he said, his calm façade slipping slightly.

In that second I made up my mind that I didn't want to hear what his offer was going to be. "No," I growled at him before standing up. "I'm through having this conversation with you," I said striding to the door, swinging it open violently.

I stormed down the hallway and back into the living room. "Mom, it's been a pleasure as always but I'm afraid we have to be going. Come on, Jasper, let's go."

"Mrs. Cullen, dinner was divine," Jasper said, standing up.

My mother stood up and looked over my shoulder. No doubt my father was behind me now. I didn't need to see the worried look she shot at him as his presence could be felt. I walked briskly over to her and enveloped her in a hug, then kissed her cheek. "I'll call you soon," I whispered in her ear. Pulling back, I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. The last time I told her that it took me several months to call her. It always pained me that I always hurt her because of _him_.

I grabbed the keys to the Volvo from the counter and made my way outside with Jasper hot on my heels.

When we pulled onto the main road in base housing, Jasper finally spoke up. "What did he say this time," he asked quietly.

The anger was still rolling off me. "I didn't really give him a chance to get that far," I replied.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the evening?"

"Get drunk."

"But the Officer's Club is that way," he said, indicating with his thumb in the opposite direction I was heading in.

"I know. We're not going there. The last thing I need right now is to make my father aware of my actions on base."

"So, where are we going then," he inquired as we sped out the back gate.

An evil grin spread across my face as I turned to face him briefly. "You haven't been downtown yet, have you?"

"Oh, shit."

The lights of the many car dealerships illuminated the dark night as we sped through the main street of Columbus.

I pulled into the large parking lot of the only dance club in the city and turned off the engine. I had noticed a Jeep following me in town and he pulled up beside of me. It seems some things never change. This place was the only form of entertainment around unless you wanted to travel to Tupelo or even over to Tuscaloosa, Alabama. I thought about briefly doing just that whenever we first left my parent's house on base. However, I knew that tonight was going to be entailing some heavy drinking and I really didn't want to drive the two and a half hours back from Alabama drunk. I had a spotless driving record and didn't want to screw up my pilot training before I even started.

The large but well built man exited the Jeep and headed to the door of Classix. Aerosmith's _Love In An Elevator_ could be heard from the club all the way out in the parking lot. At least the people in the long line could hear the music even if they couldn't get inside. I hoped mine and Jasper's looks would allow us entrance and not force me to reconsider my plans for the night.

I walked up to the stocky, bald-headed man and flashed him my most charming smile while pulling out my wallet. Covertly, I slipped the man a twenty while I shook his hand. He gave us a nod and waved us through. The music was so loud that I couldn't hear the sighs of annoyance from the people in line. Jasper shrugged his shoulders at them and followed me in.

The place was exactly as I remembered. A huge dance floor took up most of the room on the first floor. The DJ's booth was off to the right of a small stage that was against one of the far walls. There were three two foot platforms for people to dance on above the crowd. They were currently all occupied by scantily clad women who barely looked twenty-one.

Yes, this was going to be a very good night.

The man that drove the Jeep was ahead of us and headed towards a table of three women. I nodded my head in the direction of the bar.

Jasper and I sat down on two available stools between a red head and a guy with blonde hair. The barkeeper, who looked like he was in his mid twenties, came over to us.

"What will it be, guys?"

"Two double shots of tequila," I motioned between myself and Jasper causing him to cock his eyebrow at me.

After pounding the shots back, I ordered two more doubles and two bottles of Sam Adams.

The shots burned going down the back of my throat, giving me an almost nauseous feeling until they settled in my stomach.

I was taking a long drink from my beer when I felt something warm and soft fall into me. The instant contact sent an electric current through my body. The distinct smell of spice that reminded me of pecan pie overwhelmed me once again and my dick hardened immediately. I looked up to see one of the women from the table Jeep man went off to.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a female voice said without even looking at me.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind at all," I replied causing her to look down at me.

Her heart-shaped face and little make-up along with the sound of her voice made her look like an angel. Her long dark curls spilled over her bare shoulders and down her back. Her tight gray dress hugged her petite curves perfectly.

She mumbled something when she saw me but I was unable to hear her over the music. But, she and I continued to stare at each other, both of us captivated. She started lifting her arm but dropped it quickly when the bartender came over to us.

She nodded her head up and down in quick bursts to his question.

I higher pitched female voice then spoke to Jasper. "Would you and your friend care to join us at our table?"

Jasper nudged me with his elbow slightly. "We'd love to," he replied.

We gathered our drinks and followed the beautiful brunette and the short dark haired sprite back to their small table. I couldn't take my eyes off from the brunette's small but firm ass as she sashayed her hips with every step she took. My already stiff cock grew in size, pushing against the already restraining fabric of my khaki's.

After taking a seat at the little round table, I adjusted myself as much as I could without drawing attention to myself.

I took a deep breath. "So," I said loudly. However, I heard the same word coming out of everyone's mouth in unison. The brunette angel threw her head back in laughter before covering her face with her hands. I also started laughing, as did Jasper and the dark haired sprite.

Jasper gained his composure before insisting, "Ladies, first."

The raven haired sprite spoke up. "I'm Alice and this is my best friend Bella. The blonde in the skimpy dress that's dancing with the big, burly guy is Rosalie," she indicated with her hand. My gaze followed her direction and saw the blonde dancing with the guy who was driving the Jeep. She looked vaguely familiar.

Jasper took the initiative to introduce us as I was completely enthralled by the beautiful brunette who was named Bella. The name fit her perfectly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jasper, and this is Edward."

I gazed at Bella's face, capturing her chocolate colored eyes with my own. Her perfectly plump lips were slightly parted.

The sprite asked Jasper, "So, what are you guys doing in Columbus?"

"We have class starting Monday," he drawled, laying his southern accent on thickly.

"Ditto, here. Personally, I'm not looking forward to the coursework, even though I thrive on the pressure. I hope I have Professor Clapp this year," she replied.

So Bella is a college student. My mind raced back to the dorms and the fun times I had in them back at the Academy. Yes, this is going to be a very fun-filled year.

"Would you like to dance," I asked, leaning across the table towards Bella.

She nodded her head at my invitation, and I held my hand out to assist her from her chair. I accidently grazed her arm. The electricity I felt from that moment inadvertently caused my heart rate to speed up. I placed my hand firmly in the small of her back and let her out onto the dance floor.

The DJ changed the tempo of the evening by playing _Take My Breath Away_ by Berlin. How appropriate I mused, seeing that this song was from the movie Top Gun. I placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, forcing me to angle my head toward her, not that I minded. If things kept progressing the way they were, then I would definitely be getting lucky tonight.

The song changed into something more upbeat but even more erotic. The long drum and guitar intro followed by melodic moaning was easily recognizable as Kidd Rock. I felt her fingers entwining through my hair, crawling up the back side of my head and gently massaging my scalp. I let out a guttural moan instinctively.

I caught her looking at my lips and took advantage of the situation. I brought my mouth to hers. Her lips tasted sweet and I could detect the faint hint of alcohol on them. I brushed my tongue across her lower lip and she obliged by allowing me entrance into her mouth.

I brought her even closer to my body and angled her head up towards me by shoving one of my hands into her luxurious hair to deepen the kiss. My throbbing hard on pushed against her stomach. Fuck, I ached to know what she would taste and feel like.

I overtook her mouth with my tongue, exploring every inch of her pretty mouth.

The lack of oxygen forced me to break the kiss.

I pulled away from her just enough to breathe. This woman had every inch of my body worked up. "Let's get out of here," I whispered against her lips.

Apparently, I left her in a daze because she was only able to nod her head up and down. It was nice to know that I had the same effect on her as she did me.

I led her back to the table where she grabbed her purse while I leaned over to talk to Jasper. "Hey, do you think you can catch a ride back to the base?" He raised his eyebrows at me before telling me that he would be able to manage.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her through the throngs of drunken people and into the crisp night air.

The night was young and so were we.

The realization that I was going to fuck the hell out of this woman came crashing down on me when it became obvious that I couldn't take her back to the base and the ugly ass room that the military decided was the Visiting Officer's Quarters. Plus, that would mean that either I would have to call a taxi to take her home when I was done with her or I would have to take her home myself.

"Let's go back to my place," she said as if being able to read the predicament I was facing in my mind.

We sped back through the town as she gave me directions to her apartment. It struck me as odd when she didn't live too close to the college campus in Starkville, instead she lived about ten minutes from the base.

I pulled in beside an old, red 1950's Chevy that I presumed was hers.

She fumbled with the keys, trying to get the door opened as I ran my fingers through her hair once again. To say I was anxious is an understatement.

She turned back to face me as we stumbled into her apartment, grabbing my shirt in her hand, forcing herself on me. I loved it when women take control and go after exactly what they want.

I couldn't deny her. Our mouths crashed against each other and I heard a soft whimper escape her. She led us back into her bedroom.

The room was a contrasting black and white. The carpet and walls were white while the curtains and duvet on her bed were black.

I grabbed the bottom of her small dress and pulled it over her head exposing her black lace strapless bra and matching thong. Fuck, I was in heaven. Her lithe fingers made short work of the buttons on my light blue shirt while I unbuttoned my khaki pants.

Her delicate fingers danced along my chest before she fully pushed the opening of the shirt back and down my arms, biting her lower lip so hard in concentration that I thought it might bleed.

I couldn't stand not touching her, so I extricated her lip from her teeth with the pad of my thumb before gently pressing my lips to her, slowing things down for us somewhat. I was afraid that if things kept going at this speed that I would let go before even really starting anything.

Her hands went to push my pants down my hips and I decided not to stop her. When my dick hit her in the stomach though, she pulled away slightly to look at it. The lust filled look on her face and in her eyes were the only encouragement I needed.

She grabbed both my hands as I walked her backwards until her legs were back against the side of the bed. I extricated one hand from hers and gently pushed her back onto the bed. She giggled. Let the play time begin.

She inched her way up toward the headboard, allowing me room to climb up and hover over her. With one hand I balanced my weight as I took my other hand and traced the swell of her breast that was still restricted behind the black lace.

"I think this needs to go," I said huskily.

I was thankful that this type of bra had a front closure so that I would be able to really see the bounce of her tits when they were exposed to me for the first time.

Slowly, I unhooked the first clasp. Bella seemed to be holding her breath as her chest wasn't moving at all underneath me. My eyes were fixed on hers as I undid the second clasp. I watched in awe as her eyes became huge when my hand traveled to the third and final clasp of her bra. I broke away from her gaze as my hand undid the last clasp and went straight to her tits.

The material fell away, exposing the creamy flesh before my eyes. Her pink nipples were achingly taught, waiting for my mouth to hungrily devour them. I dipped my head to her chest and did so. I sucked the perfection into me and heard a low moan escape her. My other hand went to the other so as not to leave it neglected. I palmed her tit gently at first, then kneaded it as my mouth worked on the other. I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger bringing her overly excited nipple into a higher peak.

I switched tits and repeated the process with both my hands and my mouth. I was so close to her heart; I could hear the rapid beats as it pushed the blood throughout her system, no doubt going straight to her core.

I released the pert nipple from my mouth with an audible pop before attacking her mouth with vigorous fervor.

I wanted to plunge into her right then and there, but I didn't know if she was on the pill or if she had anything that I didn't want to contract. While I was inside my mind, she used the opportunity to somehow force me to roll over. She was now hovering over top of me!

She broke the kiss and slowly inched her way down my torso, covering every inch with butterfly kisses until she reached my pecks. She suckled one nipple for a few moments before switching sides and taking my other nipple into her hot mouth.

Her tongue swept across them making them both as erect as my achingly hard cock.

She seemed to prefer my right nipple over the left as she spent more time on it than the other. Slowly, she ran her tongue down my abdomen until she reached the place I wanted her mouth more than anything.

Her eyes darkened before she engulfed my head in her pretty, hot mouth. Her tongue danced and swirled over my head before she took all eight inches of me into her. She must have lacked a gag reflex because even Jessica couldn't do that shit. I moaned loudly as her teeth gently grazed my shaft coming back up. If she kept that up, I was going to explode in her mouth and down her throat. It seemed that was what she was wanting me to do because she then pressed the tip of her tongue against my slit, tasting my precum.

She moaned just enough to reverberate around my cock placing one hand around my base while her pretty head and mahogany curls bobbed up and down in a methodical rhythm.

"Fuck," I gasped.

She must have heard me because she sped up. Her lips were like a warm, wet vice around me. Occasionally, I slipped from inside her with a loud popping noise. She would then suck me back into her and continue on.

Of their own accord, my hands grabbed her head and guided her at the exact speed and depth I needed her.

"I'm going to cum, Bella," I rasped just seconds before I did.

I brought her to a still as I pumped every bit of me into her waiting mouth. It astonished me that she swallowed every bit, licking my head after I finished.

Afterward, she collapsed against my chest, a devilish grin on her angelic face.

I looked down with a sly smirk, "Now it's your turn."

I flipped us over and attacked her mouth, tasting myself, which was a first for me.

I worked my way down her body until I reached her black lace thong. I grazed her folds through the fabric, feeling the wetness that was seeping through.

Her arousal emblazoned me and I did something that I never had attempted before. With my teeth, I slowly pulled the fabric down exposing her perfectly bare kitty. I swear I heard a chorus of angels singing hallelujah as I saw it.

Bella assisted me by lifting her hips as I continued to pull the offending lace down. She giggled slightly as I withdrew them completely from her body.

"What's so funny," I teased her.

"Your hair was tickling my thigh," she said breathlessly.

Discarding the undergarment, I slowly ran my hands up her outer leg, while kissing her along her inner.

When I reached her core, I breathed her in. Her scent was musky yet sweet. My tongue darted out and slowly circled her lips eliciting a moan from her.

With one hand I spread her open, while I slipped two fingers into her, causing her to buck her hips in anticipation. I withdrew my fingers and sucked them into my mouth, tasting her sweetness. I lowered my head in between her legs and ran my tongue between her folds before inserting my fingers back into her.

She squirmed slightly, encouraging me further. I slid a third finger inside her as I lapped at her throbbing bundle of nerves, tugging at it with my teeth slightly. Slowly, I pumped my hand, bending my middle finger as I found her sweet spot.

I kept up my assault on her wet core as she moaned my name, causing my head to jerk up. Her hands were above her head gripping the spindles of the headboard with all her might. She sucked her lower lip in when she saw me looking at her as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She looked adorable.

I laughed darkly, in spite of myself, as I realized it was my hand that was currently in her cookie jar.

She raised her hips as I lowered my head and delved back into her promised land, lapping up her juices. Her arousal shot right to my cock, which had started getting hard again. I never was one for much down time.

"Oh, my God," Bella repeated over and over. I wanted to tell her it wasn't God doing this to her body, but me. Yes, I am a cocky bastard.

I felt her legs tighten around my head as she came violently.

I climbed up her body and took her mouth with mine once again, letting her taste herself on my lips. I rolled off her as she sat up.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed. "My legs are jell-o, right now."

The black drapes were pulled back and the light of the moon cascaded over her body. Her breathing was uneven and slightly labored.

Her gaze fell to my erect cock once again. "Perhaps we should take care of that," she said before rolling over to her nightstand and opening the drawer withdrawing a condom.

She ripped open the foil package and took the latex from it. At least she was prepared for these types of encounters.

Placing the tip on my head, she unrolled the barrier down my shaft, before lifting herself to straddle me.

She guided me to her entrance and slowly lowered herself on me, allowing herself to become accustomed to both my length and girth. She slipped the heels of her feet under my knees and pushed herself back up just as slowly before coming back down.

Before long, she established a slow steady rhythm of up, forward, back, and down, grinding herself onto me. I placed my hands on her hips to assist her in this motion as it left me completely devoid of any thought.

I could feel my stomach muscles start to tighten and I didn't want to let myself go in this position.

"Bella, would you mind if I take over for awhile?"

She rolled off me, and onto her back, keeping me inside her. I wanted to see her face as I made her come alone with me.

I picked up the pace as I drove into her relentlessly. Her hand snaked between our bodies as she started playing with her clit.

"Edward, I'm going to…come," she said breathlessly.

I felt her walls tighten around me as she let herself go. That sensation was all I needed to empty myself again for the second time that night.

Exhausted, I rolled off of her, withdrawing myself from her sheath.

"That was," I breathed.

"Amazing," she finished for me.

Indeed it was. I'm back in the saddle again.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_So, there was my first lemon of what I hope to become several more for these two! Let me know what you think. Please leave me your love (or hate)._


	3. Chapter 3 Should I Stay of Should I Go

**A/N:** _I know you all thought that this was going to be the fun chapter where Bella and Edward realized that they couldn't be together, but these crazy kids told me there was something else I needed to write before I did that to them._

_Shout outs to two lovely, wonderful women who have decided to beta this story for me…Natsu and Lish (Ali Shaw). You have no idea just how grateful I am that you have decided to give me your insight and correct my grammatical and spelling mistakes!_

_Thank you soooo much to all of those who have reviewed! I try to reply to each and every one of them! Your encouraging words help spur me on to write even more quickly, therefore neglecting my job and housework!_

_The next chapter or should I say chapters are going to be doozies as I'm going to give it to you from three separate point of views…you know two of them, but can you guess the third? I hope to have those three out to you before Thanksgiving. It will probably be posted before then though._

_Also, if you wouldn't mind, I have a poll on my profile page that I would appreciate you accomplishing…I'm just curious as to how you found out about this story._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The song for this chapter is Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash**_

Darlin' you've got to let me know

Should I stay or should I go

If you say that you are mine

I'll be here to the end of time

So you've got to let me know should I stay

Or should I go

The loud buzzing noise from my alarm clock startled me from the most amazing dream that I could ever imagine. I rolled over towards my night stand and shut off the annoyance.

Oh God, my head. Perhaps I should just lie back down for a couple more hours.

Wait a second. Why the hell is my alarm clock going off at six o'clock on a Saturday morning? I sat up in my bed and glared at the red numbers that were plaguing my mind with uncertainty. What the fuck was going on?

Then my dream resurfaced; however, it wasn't just a dream. Last night actually happened. I turned my head to my right and took in the slumbering form that my alarm clock failed to wake up. He was lying on his back with one arm above his short copper hair and the other across his bare chest, and one leg sticking out from beneath the black sheet. The fact that he was completely naked under the sheet seared my brain.

Last night, after our romp he had started to get up from the bed to return home, but I stopped him for two reasons. One reason was because of my father. Being the daughter of the Lowndes County sheriff, I knew what happened on Friday nights before colleges started back up. Sobriety check points. The other reason was completely selfish. It had been several months since I had a man in this bed and I was afraid if he left, then I would have believed I had hallucinated this perfect specimen and last night's pleasure; plus, it would feel so good to wake up in his arms.

I pushed the sheet down and away from me and padded my way to the bathroom. God, I needed some Tylenol before my head split open from dehydration and a lack of sleep. Then again, I wouldn't mind losing sleep if I lost it in the way I had last night. I popped the lid from the bottle and poured four pills into my hand. No doubt Edward would need some once he woke up.

Oh, shit! The alarm was for him! I ran back to my bedroom where he was still asleep. Now the big question, do I wake him or let him rest peacefully? He looked so breathtaking and sweet, why should I wake him?

I moved closer to him. He had insisted on getting up at six o'clock after I had talked him into staying the night. What if he had big plans today and if I didn't wake him up, then I would be the blame for him being so late.

Damn it! Why couldn't my alarm clock have done its job and wake him up instead of me? Then I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in. Should he stay or should he go? Wake him up or let him sleep? This decision was going to be the death of me.

Unsure of how I should handle the situation I slowly retracted to my bedroom door and stepped back into the hallway. I needed to think about this decision on my own without taking in his body that was being blanketed by the soft light from the street lamps outside. Subconsciously, I made my decision. I wanted him to stay.

Returning to the bathroom, I took two of the pills, before heading into the kitchen. I knew I should wake him, but perhaps I should have breakfast waiting for him. Yeah! That's what I'll do.

I grabbed my mixing bowl, pan and ingredients to make my grandmothers scrumptious cinnamon muffin melts. I preheated the oven before diligently whisking the butter, eggs, water, cinnamon and flour in a bowl. Setting the timer, I then poured the batter into individual tins and placed them in the oven. I took out a small saucepan and melted more butter, while I poured extra cinnamon in a separate bowl.

I was removing the pan of muffins when I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I whipped my head around at the noise nearly dropping the muffins in the process.

Holy hell. If I thought he looked like a sex god last night in the club, then how could I describe him now? He stood before me leaning against the door frame, bare chest, barefoot in his khaki pants without any underwear, and a wonderful case of bed head. His face was adorned with a smirk and his green eyes were dancing.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Placing the pan of muffins on the counter, I returned his gesture. "Morning. I made breakfast," I replied weakly.

"I can see that," he said, his emerald orbs widening.

"Um, do you always bake naked?" he asked, pushing off from the door frame, striding over next to me.

I can only imagine the horrified look I had on my face. I could feel the heat in my body rising from the tips of my toes all the way up to the top of my head. I was humiliated. In my haste this morning, I had completely forgotten about slipping on my robe. "Oh my God," I mumbled, in a hurry to get to my bedroom and into some clothes.

Edward caught my arm as I was fleeing his presence, bringing me closer to his body. "Wait! I like you like this."

I wanted to fight his grip on me, but I didn't have it in me. I wanted to be angry with him for embarrassing me, but I did it to myself. Instead, I enjoyed the comfort and warmth he made me feel of his embrace. Looking deeply in his eyes, I saw the mischief and the sincerity of his words. He leaned his head down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "So, what's for breakfast besides you?"

That one statement elicited a moan from my body and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe he found me so alluring this early in the morning without any trace of alcohol in either of us. "I made my grandmother's famous cinnamon muffin melts."

"They smell sinfully delectable, but you really shouldn't have," he said releasing me from him. "I really should be heading back to my place."

Perhaps I could persuade him to stay? "So, you aren't a breakfast person," I said in my most seductive voice before taking a bite out of one of the muffins. I caught Edward adjusting himself and heard him gulp. Maybe this little plan of mine could work.

I licked my lips and tasted the cinnamon goodness on them, before continuing, "It's a shame, as these are really, really good. This recipe has won first place at the Lowndes County fair every year since my grandmother developed it."

"Is that a fact," he replied breathlessly.

I was definitely getting to him. I could see the straining material of his khakis. Walking over to him I held the half eaten muffin up to his face. "It is. Do you want to taste it?"

Keeping his eyes fixated on mine, he opened his mouth to take a bite out of the muffin. He chewed slowly before swallowing. "You're right, it does taste really good. It basically melted in my mouth," he said tightly. I could tell he was trying to control himself and losing that battle.

"It tastes even better when the top is covered in melted butter and in cinnamon." I spun away from him making my way back to the pan to dip one in the delicious mixture, but with what seemed like lightening speed, he captured my arm and spun me back to his chest.

"I believe you," he whispered before pressing his lips urgently to mine.

His hand dove into my knotted hair and found the back of my head, angling it up towards him. His tongue brushed my lower lip, and I instantly invited it in to dance with my own. There was no meeting half-way in this kiss just like the last time. He explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue, taking mine with his.

I needed to take control before he came to his senses. Instead of pushing him back into my bedroom, I laced my fingers into his hair to hold him to me. I vaguely remembered this move making him moan last night on the dance floor, and it worked again.

He responded to my actions by pulling me closer to him and leading us backwards until I was up against the counter. Breaking the kiss minutely, he gripped my hips and lifted me up onto the countertop. Stepping in between my legs, he sucked my lower lip into his mouth while his hands palmed my breasts.

I plunged both of my hands into his hair and slowly massaged his scalp while he let out a low moan to my ministrations. He countered by removing a hand from my breast and slowly traced a line from my thigh to my hot center.

He pulled back and we gazed at each other with mouths open and erratic heart beats. His hand then started spreading my wetness around before he took three fingers and plunged them deep inside of me making me whimper slightly. His thumb remained on my overexcited bundle of nerves, rubbing it in slow circles.

I arched my back leaning away from him, prompting him to lean into me further, catching my mouth with his. I withdrew my hands from his hair, and used one to stable myself and the other to undo the button of his khakis. I wanted to feel him inside me one last time before he left.

After unzipping his zipper carefully as not to damage the gift it was hiding, I used my feet to push the material down.

I broke free from the kiss just enough to let him know, "I want you inside me now!"

He looked at me worriedly, "Condom?"

"I'm clean and on the pill, you?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he withdrew his fingers from inside me and filled me instead with his long, hard cock. The sudden change left me off kilter, and I let out an audible gasp.

He began thrusting into me at a frenzied state. With his hands on both of my thighs there was no escaping his wonderful pleasure. In and out, in and out he pumped into me.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he cursed, not slowing down.

My hand went to the juncture between my thighs and found my aching clit. In quick circles, I rubbed my nub, bringing me closer and closer to my release.

His eyes darkened when he caught me playing with myself. He began thrusting even harder, with deeper strokes. If I hadn't been on the receiving end, I wouldn't have thought it possible. His name shouldn't be just Edward, but Edward the Conquering Sex God.

His hands moved to underneath my thighs, lifting me from the countertop. I moved both of my hands to behind his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as we moved back towards my bedroom. Holy hell, this man has strength and stamina! However, instead of placing me on the bed, he pushed me up against my white wall. He was now thrusting upward inside me. The change in direction, elicited a moan from both of us.

I couldn't take anymore and I started shuddering around his huge cock. My walls tightened around him, causing him to let go, spilling into me. I milked him for everything he had.

Both of us spent, I released my legs from around him and slowly, my hands came down from around his neck, resting on his chest. I tried taking a step, but once my feet hit the floor, I stumbled. I couldn't stand on my own two feet.

Edward caught me and placed one of his legs between my own and stared deeply into my eyes. "Wow," I exclaimed breathlessly. "That's twice you've turned my legs into jell-o."

"You're telling me! Now, that's what I call breakfast," he replied, shooting me a crooked grin.

"Well, you could always stay for lunch."

"Why do I have the funny feeling that you wouldn't be serving food?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a coy smile.

"I really should be going. Jasper and I are supposed to be looking at apartments today."

My smile faded and I lowered my head in defeat. He did have actual plans for today. _Damn it!_

Edward noticed my glum expression and lifted my chin delicately with his fingers. "Hey, don't be like that. Listen, I have an idea. Why don't you and I make plans to do something next weekend."

"Next weekend?"

"Yeah, next week is going to be hell for me, and I could really use some downtime. I'm sure of it."

His eyes were dancing. My face lit up. Maybe he really did like me. Slowly, he stepped away from me, and I made my way to the bed, sitting down on its edge, biting my lower lip in thought. "As in a date or more sexcapades?"

Edward joined me on the bed, sitting down next to me and laced his fingers with mine. "Either way. It's your call," he shrugged.

"A date would be nice," I mused. Hell, I hadn't been out in ages on an actual date since Mike and I had broken up about three months ago.

Edward brought our entwined hands to his mouth, kissing the backside of my hand. "I've had a wonderful time with you, Bella."

I looked away, feeling the blood rise over my body. "Me too," I replied impishly.

Edward let go of my hand as he rose from my bed to gather his clothes and made his way to my bathroom.

I replayed the last night's and this morning's events through my mind. This man, in less than twelve hours, had made such a lasting impression on my mind and body. I scrambled up to the head of my bed and fell backwards onto the down pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.

I awoke with a start, when I heard my cell phone ringing. Bleary eyed, I reached for it in the dark confines of my room. What time was it? I rolled over, finally grasping the small plastic device and hit the green button.

"Hello," I replied groggily.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are you?" the irate voice of Rosalie echoed in my ear.

"Home. Why?"

"I've been calling you for the last six hours and was half-tempted to call your father to report you missing, that's why!"

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after three o'clock. You were supposed to be here at my house at nine o'clock this morning, remember?"

I shot out of my bed instantly! _Fuck!_ Was Edward still here or did he actually leave? Rosalie's sharp voice brought me back out of my mind. "…now why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I'm on my way Rosalie. Just let me get in the shower and I'll be there in an hour or less, I swear!"

"Never mind," she spat back angrily. "I'll just see you tomorrow. Or have you forgotten about that too?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," I replied, her temper transferring to me. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Rose."

The answering dial tone brought me back to reality. I raced into my bathroom finding no remnants of Edward. I ran down the hallway and looked in my living room and kitchen. He was gone. I knew that we had made plans for next weekend, but how was I supposed to get hold of him to make those arrangements?

With my head low, I made my way back to my bedroom and flopped down unceremoniously onto the bed. He didn't even say good-bye. Perhaps it was all just one big, elaborate dream. Perhaps, I just had an overactive imagination. Then, I realized I was still naked.

_And sore._

The sound of Heart's _Magic Man_ reverberated around me. Why the fuck is Mike calling me? I grabbed my phone and growled, "Hello."

The velvet laugh on the other side of this conversation was not Mike's at all. "Well, good afternoon to you, too," he laughed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind that I programmed my number in your phone. You just looked so adorable sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you up."

A smile spread across my face. He didn't forget about me. This man is just too good to be true.

"I really wish you would have. I could have given you a great going away present," I giggled into the phone.

His infectious laughter made me feel warm all over.

"I know. That was another reason why I didn't want to wake you. I have some good news though. My friend Jasper and I were able to find an apartment in town. If you come outside, I'll show you where it's at."

Fuck! He was here again! At my apartment! Outside my door!

"Give me five minutes and I'll be right there," I said before hanging up.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth while running a hairbrush through my tangled locks. Rushing back to my room, I grabbed a pair of jeans, bypassing my underwear completely, threw on a tank top and sliding into my Mary Jane's making my way outside to an amused Edward.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

"Hi, yourself," he said, giving me a chaste kiss.

I was making my way to his Volvo when he stopped me.

"Aren't we going to your new apartment?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but we can walk to it," he replied, chuckling. He grabbed my hand, and we walked twenty steps away from my door. "Here it is. My new home sweet home." He gestured to the apartment three doors down away from my own.

"You're shitting me!"

"Nope. I kind of liked your apartment, so I checked to see if they had any available."

I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him all over!

x-x-x

Sunday, Rosalie and Alice showed up at my doorstep at one o'clock, bearing pizza and beer. Famished, I stole a slice before Alice had a chance to set it on my little dining room table.

"Oh, it looks as if you've got new neighbors, Bella," Alice chimed in her melodic voice.

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper," I said after swallowing a bite.

"What?! Jasper didn't tell me he was moving next door to you," she screeched.

"I think they just signed the lease yesterday, Alice."

Alice rushed to the windows and pulled the blinds down slightly to gaze at the guys moving some boxes. She relaxed slightly, gazing at the curly-blonde headed, Jasper, and sighed.

Rose jabbed her pointed elbow, painfully, in my side. "Great. Now she can visit you more often," she snickered.

"I heard that," Alice chimed.

"Alright, let's head into the kitchen and get to baking all those cookies for the pilots I have to in-process tomorrow."

Inside the kitchen, I opened up my cookie index to my newest recipe courtesy of my grandmother, Pecan Pie Delights, and set out the appropriate ingredients, mixing bowls, and baking sheets.

Two hours and one hundred and twenty four cookies later, Rosalie, Alice, and I camped in front of my thirty-six inch flat screen and watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

After her fourth cookie, Alice looked me squarely in the eye. "Spill it," she said simply.

"Spill what?" I replied evasively.

"What happened Friday night between you and Edward?"

Rose's eyes quickly locked onto mine, a bewildered expression on her face.

I wanted nothing more than for my couch to swallow me whole in that moment. What should I tell them? Better yet, what could I tell them? I didn't even know what really happened between us except for a great amount of sex.

I decided to deflect her question instead. "What about you and Jasper?"

Smugly, she responded, "Well, Jasper and I took a cab back to my place, after you and Edward decided to ditch us, and had a long sexual encounter. The next morning I made him breakfast, and we went out on a date last night. Now it's your turn. Spill."

My eyes bulged at her recantation of events from the last forty-eight hours. "Really?"

"Yes, now spill it."

Blushing, I had to give them some details or they would never relent. "We came back here, fucked until we passed out, woke up and did it again."

Alice and Rosalie wore the same shocked expression as I excused myself to the kitchen to get away from the awkward moment. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that. Then again, they would have wormed it out of me some way, shape, form or fashion. It was definitely better to tell them now, instead of later.

"And he's moving next door to you!" Rosalie shrieked, she and Alice apparently right on my heels. "Shit, Bella, that must have been some marathon fucking!"

I shrugged my shoulders at them both. "We are going on a date this coming weekend," I replied easily.

"What happened to ignoring the male species until Mike came to his senses and came back to you?" Alice asked quietly.

Why on earth did she have to bring up _his_ name?

"I've given up on Mike," I replied nonchalantly, popping another cookie in my mouth to avoid answering any more questions.

"I'm proud of you," Rosalie said, slapping her hand on my back forcefully, almost causing me to choke.

Alice got a glass of water while I tried in vain to not cough my head off. "Let's get back to the movie. Johnny Depp looks so hot in it!"

They both followed me back into the living room where we settled back into our old routine of Sunday baking and a movie, with no more questions asked. However, I could no longer picture Johnny Depp portraying Captain Jack Sparrow. Instead I only saw Edward's face.

After the movie and our group hug was over, I bid Alice and Rosalie good-night. As they pulled away, I waved them off from my little front porch and took in the guys as they finished unloading the copious amounts of boxes into their new apartment.

Retreating back into my little abode, I turned the lock and fell against the door. Sighing, I pushed myself away from it and padded down to my room to get a good night's rest as tomorrow was going to be hell. In-processing new pilots always is.

x-x-x

**A/N: **_So, there you have it. Edward is moving in next door! Yeah, it should make for some really fun times starting the next few chapters…I know the lemon wasn't long and I'm sorry. It was a quicky, so it didn't need to be too long and involved IMHO._

_As always… Let me know what you think. Please leave me your love (or hate)._


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos

**A/N: **_**Surprise…two chapters in one night! Just don't expect it often! **__Here it is, the first POV of the event you all have been waiting for. I'm not going to go into too much detail about this chapter here, instead I'll be waiting at the bottom for you._

_Much love goes out to each and every reviewer. I lurves you guys so much…you all deserve a Pecan Pie Delight!_

_I also want to thank my wonderful betas, Natsu and Lish (Ali Shaw), for helping my words look pretty and fixing all my screwed up English! There is a wonderful place in heaven for both of you…_

_Don't forget about the poll on my profile page. Please accomplish it for me…I'd really like to know how you came to the knowledge of this little story of mine._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The song for this chapter is Chaos by Mute Math.**_

_Complication is my claim to fame  
I can't believe there' s another, constantly just another  
and I can't avoid what I can't control  
I'm losing ground, still I can't stand down  
I Know, yeah I know… Yeah_

Five-thirty came along too early. My eyes were still heavy with sleep. The only thing I wanted to do was roll over and catch another twenty to thirty winks. With a loud, very audible yawn, I stretched and shut the alarm off.

_Note to self: go to bed early tonight._

I padded my way to the bathroom and stared at the reflection that greeted me. My eyes were puffy and red. My face looked splotchy from the lack of sleep. Sighing, I turned to the shower and adjusted the temperature knob to the point just before scalding. Grabbing a washcloth and towel, I undressed and stepped inside letting the hot water wake me up.

After washing and conditioning my hair, I squirted my favorite shower gel from Bath & Body Works – Pecan Pie – into my shower ball and lathered it up. The invigorating scent was my favorite, reminding me of my grandmother's house. I closed my eyes and let the scent wash over me, remembering this past weekend and all the pleasure Edward evoked from me - his laugh, his smile, his kiss and touch. I let my hands roam over my body, pretending they were his.

With two fingers, I found my clit and rubbed it hard. The sensation was powerful, and soon I found myself climaxing. With one hand against the wall to brace myself, my orgasm washed over me, awakening me more than the shower itself. Feeling relieved, refreshed, and ready to take on the world, I rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body.

I found two elastic bands and my bobby-pins. I gathered my hair at the base of my neck and secured it with one elastic band. Then I quickly braided the ponytail, securing the end with the other elastic band. Twisting the braid in circles, I held it to my head with the bobby-pins, creating a tight bun.

Returning to my bedroom, I dried off and discarded the towel in the hamper. I quickly dressed in my airman battle uniform (ABU) and laced up my brown boots. Exiting my bedroom, I went to the kitchen, grabbed the three Tupperware containers full of Pecan Pie Delights from the refrigerator, and placed them on the counter. From the hallway closet I found my ABU blouse, slipped it on and buttoned it up. I placed my Operations Support Squadron hat squarely on my head, grabbed my black purse, cell phone, keys and cookies and left my apartment.

It was just six-thirty when I pulled out of my parking spot and since I was making excellent time, I opted to go through the drive-thru at McDonald's to grab a sausage McMuffin and coffee.

I was in such a good mood. I knew the only reason for this was Edward. Not even the overgrown boys, considering themselves gods because they were going to be pilots, could bring me down from this high.

I was still grinning when I was waved through by the Security Forces sentry who was manning the front gate guard shack. There was absolutely nothing that could stop me today. I pulled into the nearly empty parking lot a few minutes before seven o'clock. Taking all my necessities with me, I climbed out of my truck and headed into the squadron.

"Good morning, Sergeant Swan," the high-pitched voice of Senior Airman Mallory greeted me.

"Good morning, Airman Mallory," I replied, walking into the Orderly Room, depositing my belongings on my desk. "Do you have the packets ready for the UPT pilots' orientation briefing?"

"Yes, ma'am, I finished them on Friday before I left."

Airman Mallory brought over a box of paper packets with different forms in each, over to my desk, depositing the box with a loud thud. I took out a packet and flipped through its contents to ensure that each form was in there accordingly. "It looks like they are all in there, Lauren. Good job."

"Thank you, ma'am," she replied, walking back over to her desk.

I heard a masculine throat clear behind me, causing shivers to go down my spine. I'd recognize it anywhere. "To what do I owe this great pleasure, Mike," I seethed without averting my gaze from the packet of paperwork in my hand.

"Well, aren't we in a snippy mood," he replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, while Lauren lightly giggled from her desk.

"Isn't it a little early for you," I said flatly.

He must have seen that as a verbal welcome to come in to _my_ Orderly Room and sit down on the edge of _my_ desk. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some work done here." Clearly, he couldn't take a hint, so I shoved him forcefully from his sitting position. "Get off my desk, Mike."

"Geesh, Bella, you still can't keep your hands off of me, can you?"

His remark caused me to stand, and it put a little damper on my fabulous mood. Lauren must have detected a show-down between Mike and myself and excused herself from the situation. "I'm going to go and get some coffee, Sergeant Swan, do you want me to bring you some back?" she asked, walking out of the office without waiting for my reply.

"What the hell do you want, Mike?" I asked, the venom in my tone dripping from each word. I looked him squarely in the eye and crossed my arms over my chest to emphasize the displeasure in his presence.

He exhaled a long slow breath, and I watched as his shoulders slumped indicating his defeat in this war of words and wits. "You."

_Wow! I clearly didn't see that one coming. What the fuck? Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone or my office? What was the possibility that he would want me back after I finally let him go? I must have misheard him. Perhaps he said, 'Zoo.'_

"Excuse me? I clearly didn't hear you correctly."

"Bella, I fucked up big time. I want you back," he replied with the determination of a remorseful man, seeing the error of his way.

I chucked darkly at his revelation. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Please don't say it's too late for us."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt of forgiveness and begging. I clearly had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Three months ago I would have welcomed him back with open arms; now, I couldn't stand the sound of his voice.

I uncrossed my arms and placed them flatly on my desk. Leaning over it I replied, "Now is not the time, nor the place. Go."

He backed up a few steps and threw his hands up in surrender. "How about I call you tonight and we discuss it?"

"There's no discussion to be had, Mike. Don't bother calling, I won't answer. Now, leave my office!"

"You found someone else, haven't you?" he asked, grasping at straws as to why I didn't want him back.

"Yes, I have. Now, will you please leave? You are making a fool out of yourself," I said exasperated.

Mike's self defense mechanism kicked in, and the insults starting rolling from his tongue. "It's Yorkie, isn't it? That fucker could never keep his hands off of my possessions. You probably encouraged him too, didn't you? Probably ran crying into his arms after we split up, huh? You fucking two-bit whore. Do you scream his name like you used to scream mine? Huh?"

"Mike, stop. Just shut the fuck up, and get the hell out of here. Now!"

"This isn't over, Bella. I will get you back. Yorkie isn't half the man I am!" he basically yelled at me before storming through the door.

And with perfect timing, Lauren Mallory waltzed back into the office with two cups of coffee. "Here you go," she said, handing me a cup.

"Thanks."

At nine o'clock sharp, I grabbed my containers of cookies and box of forms and strode down the long hallway of the Operations Support Squadron to the largest classroom that has a capacity of seventy-five wannabe pilots.

I took the forms out of the box and placed each packet on a desk. Then, I opened up the containers of cookies placing them in the front area on a desk where I would be giving my orientation. I attached a 'Help Yourself' sign in front of the cookies and went to the ladies room to freshen up some.

I splashed my face with water and gazed at my reflection. I loathed speaking in front of people and always have to psych myself up before presenting myself in front of so many strange people. I repeated my mantra over and over in my head, telling myself that I could do this.

At precisely nine-thirty I strode back into the completely filled classroom without looking at a single face. I knew if I did, I would start to hyperventilate, and not give my briefing. I looked down at the now nearly empty Tupperware containers and grinned.

_That's a good sign._

I stood at the front of the classroom and started my prepared speech.

"Good morning. I'm Staff Sergeant Bella Swan, Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge (NCOIC) of the Commander's Support Staff. On behalf of Colonel Angela Weber, welcome to Columbus Air Force Base. The training you are about to embark upon is one that many officers' have decided upon. However, before you are split up into your training groups, Colonel Weber has asked me to go over a few things with you.

"On your desk you will find a packet of forms that must be completed. These packets are your in-processing forms. They will be kept here at the squadron and will be transferred upon your completion of Undergraduate Pilot Training to your next squadron, or base, depending upon which training track you choose. You may complete these forms either during this briefing or afterward; however, they must be completed and turned in to a staff member of the Commander's Support Staff no later than tomorrow. Trust me, you would rather fill it out now instead of facing my wrath, if I have to hunt you down for these forms."

That last sentence elicited a chuckle from the majority of the officers in attendance. I sat down at the computer and typed in my password, bringing up the Powerpoint presentation.

The wall behind me showed the first slide. I stood back up and took the slide remote from the corner of the desk. Before I continued further with the briefing I looked to the back of the room and asked, "Can you all see the slide and hear me back there?"

My eyes scanned the faces in the last row watching heads bob up and down, stopping cold when I saw the brilliant green eyes of a Lieutenant. Edward? _Holy hell._ He's a lieutenant? _I don't even know his last name! Fuck!_

_No. No. No._

My eyes must be playing tricks on me just like they did last night while I was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Yeah, that's it. I brought my palms to my face and vigorously rubbed the sockets with the heels of my hands. His green eyes were still staring at me widely.

_He must be a figment of my imagination. He can't be here! No! It's impossible!_

I needed to recollect my senses and take inventory of what little I knew about Edward. A murmur of quiet voices brought me back from my thoughts. "Let's take a ten minute break, and we will resume the briefing."

I heard my name fall from his perfect lips as I turned on my heel and sprinted from the room back to my desk. I took my pack of cigarettes from my purse and grabbed my hat. I ran to the front door, pushing it open with all my might.

With shaky hands, I withdrew a cigarette from the pack and placed it between my lips. I tried to light the end, but I kept blowing out the flame with my uneven breath. Taking a deep breath in, I held it as the flame made contact, finally, with the end. I exhaled, sputtering.

I reached in my pocket and withdrew my cell phone. I dialed the first person I could think of. It rang three times before it went to voicemail. _This is Rose, you know the drill. Beep._

I ended the call without leaving a message. I redialed her number and got the same response. This time, I decided to leave a message. "Rose, it's me. Where are you? I have to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you get this. It's urgent."

As soon as I hung up the second time my phone started buzzing in my hand. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Rose," I replied breathlessly.

The voice on the other end wasn't Rosalie's. The velvet tone caressed my ear and went through me like a flame, burning me to a cinder. "Bella?"

I did what any logical, enlisted woman would do. I hung up. The phone started buzzing in my hand instantly, again. Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was Edward and I silenced the call, sending him directly to my voicemail. I couldn't talk to him right now. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

I puffed on my cigarette, comforted by the nicotine laced stick.

The phone buzzed in my hand again. Edward. The cycle of silence the call, straight to voicemail, continued. Couldn't he take a hint? For fuck's sake, it's like all men were born with a lack of knowledge that when a woman didn't want to talk to them, she didn't want to talk to them!

The phone buzzed again, this time alerting me that I had a new text message. I opened the message, seeing it was from Edward. _Answer your fucking phone, Bella!_

I sent a single word reply back to him. _No._

It buzzed again. Another text message from him. _Will you please fucking talk to me?_

He wanted me to talk to him, fine. I would talk to him. I extinguished my cigarette and stormed back into the building. I had a job to do and that included talking to him.

I stopped by the Orderly Room to deposit my cigarettes and hat on my desk then strode back to the large classroom. I clapped my hands loudly to get everyone's attention and took a deep breath.

"All right. Let's settle down and get back to business." I retrieved my discarded remote from the desk and started with the first slide entitled COMSEC.

"COMSEC. Also known as Communications Security. The nitty-gritty thing you need to remember about COMSEC is that these landlines are not secured. The only secured lines are in the Commander's office, Intel office and Battlestaff office. Those lines are visually different from any other phone line because they are red in color. All lines are subject to monitoring, so watch what you say."

I flipped the slide.

"COMPUSEC. Also known as Computer Security. All computer stations are subject to monitoring. You are not authorized to place any program on any military computer without proper authorization and license. Also, you can't go out to porn site, auction sites or any other site that the Air Force deems as inappropriate or not required for work related duties. If you wouldn't bring a site up in front of your grandparents, don't pull it up on your computer here. Your e-mail can be monitored from the server. So, be careful of who and what you e-mail. Be wary of any e-mail that comes from someone you do not know and don't download or open any attachments from them. Also, you are not authorized to download any program or music onto these terminals. They are for official business only, remember that.

"You must complete the COMPUSEC training online before you will be issued a military e-mail address and login credentials."

A hand shot up in the back row. I noticed him immediately. It was Edward's roommate, Jasper. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"Sergeant Swan, how are we supposed to complete the training if we aren't allowed to logon onto any computer?"

I smiled back at him. "The Orderly Room has three stand alone terminals that can be used to complete the training, sir." I immediately regretted answering that question, but knew that it was going to be asked.

I couldn't help myself. Perhaps I was a masochist because I had to look at his handsome face once again. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes looked sad, as if they had lost some of their brilliance. His short bronze colored hair looked completely disheveled. I bit my lower lip and nodded in his direction before continuing my briefing. This damn complication has totally thrown my life into chaos.

"Intel. Even though this base seems as if nothing could ever happen to it, it can. We all remember the bombing of the Khobi Towers, the bombing in New Mexico, and 9-11. Don't take anything for granted. Columbus Air Force Base is one of only three pilot training bases. If terrorists were to target this base, it could slow down pilot training to a crawl. Remember to be vigilant. Pay attention to what you say, where you say it, and who you say it to. Don't go around the city of Columbus parading yourself as a pilot. Be mindful as to where you wear your uniform."

Next slide. "Questions." _Please don't let him speak up. Please. Please. Please._

Edwards hand rose. _Someone in this universe really hates me._ He stood and lowered his hand, "Lieutenant Cullen. Sergeant Swan, I have a couple of questions that I need to speak with you about after this briefing pertaining to protocol."

"Any questions that you may have regarding protocol can be addressed here, _sir_."

"No, _ma'am_, I believe I should address this with you personally, since you are the NCOIC of the Commander's Support Staff."

"Very well. Any other questions?" I glanced around the room to find empty faces that were just waiting to be dismissed. Finding no one else, I had to let them go. "You are dismissed."

Instantly, the room was engulfed in loud murmurs, with everyone sounding as if they were talking at once. I placed the lids back on the containers and shut down the computer, remembering to shut down the projector.

I needed to get out of there. I didn't have the courage to face him right now. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only fifteen minutes after ten. I gathered the containers and briskly walked back to the Orderly Room and slammed the door. I rushed to my desk and located the 'Meeting In Progress' sign. I opened the door slightly and hung the sign before slamming it again.

Glancing up from behind her computer, Lauren caught my gaze. "I take it that it didn't go too well in there, huh?"

"What?" I stammered.

"Sergeant Swan, you just ran in here like a bat out of hell, panting like you are about to hyperventilate. Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Or something," I replied dryly. "Look if _anyone_ besides the commander comes looking for me today, tell them I'm unavailable. Tell them I'm in a meeting. Tell them whatever you want; I just _don't_ want to speak to anyone else today, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied solemnly.

I turned to my desktop computer and brought it out of hibernation. I opened up my forms program and found my leave form. I quickly filled out the pertinent information, printed, and signed it. I stood up to make my way to the door when I heard the gentle raps on the other side.

I shot a worried look to Lauren and motioned for her to come to the door. Stepping between the door and the wall the door opened into, I took a deep breath. "Go on and open it."

Her pale hand reached for the door knob and was about to open when the soft rapping became more urgent and hurried. She yanked the door open swiftly and stopped it just before it hit me in the face. "May I help you?" she answered sweetly.

"Yes, I need to speak to Staff Sergeant Swan immediately," I heard the velvet tone of my once lover reply.

I could feel the tears welling up and on the verge of spilling over their dams. I took another slow breath in.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but she's away from her desk right now. Can I have her call you when she steps back in?"

"Can I just wait for her?" he asked pleadingly. "It really is important."

Lauren faltered momentarily, looking at me for guidance as to what she should do. I slowly nodded my head up and down. Unfortunately, she misinterpreted my sign, because I encouraging her to keep telling him _no_.

She opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. Luckily, she covered my body with her own, before leading him to the opposite side of the room, allowing me to escape undetected.

I ran to Colonel Weber's office and knocked on her door three times.

"Come in," she replied.

I opened the door and took a seat opposite her cherry desk that was littered with paperwork and various performance reports. "Ma'am, I need to take some leave. Something urgent has come up that requires my undivided attention."

"Bella, what's wrong? I've never seen you look so frightened before. Is everything okay?"

I shook my head violently, feeling the sting of my tears. "No, ma'am, everything is not alright. However, I can't go into further detail about it with you."

Colonel Weber nodded her head in acquiescence and didn't press me for any further details, thankfully. Instead she signed my leave slip. I bid her farewell and went back to face my doom.

I walked slowly to the Orderly Room as if I were facing a firing squad. My head was hung low, my shoulders slumped forward.

How could this have happened? Somewhere along the way, did I miss him telling me that he was a Lieutenant in the United State Air Force? Were we even allowed to be friends now? Would I want to have a friendly relationship with someone I had been so intimate with before? What should I do? According to the Uniformed Code of Military Justice (UCMJ), any type of relationship with him was strictly forbidden. I knew what I had to do, but it broke my heart entertaining the thought.

I reached the Orderly Room and found him sitting in a small, gray office chair beside my desk, waiting for me. I gulped loudly and proceeded to my desk. This wasn't going to go well and we needed some privacy to do _something. _ I just didn't know what that _something_ was.

"Airman Mallory, you can go on to lunch now. I'll cover the phones until you return."

Lauren cast me a wary glance, unsure as to whether or not she should leave, but finally decided to take the out I offered her. After she left, I shut the door and locked it.

I turned back around slowly, unsure of what to say. "Lieutenant Cullen," I started but couldn't finish a single thought. I walked back to my desk and placed my leave slip in my inbox. His eyes darted to the paper I placed in the box.

"You're leaving," he stammered. "What, where, why?"

I couldn't bear to look him in the face. I was such a coward. "Yes. I'm taking some leave," I replied softly.

"For how long?" he inquired.

"I don't know?" I shrugged, "I left the end date open."

He stood up and started pacing franticly. "No."

"Listen, Ed-Lieutenant Cullen, I need some time off to think some things through."

"No," he replied more forcefully.

"I have to, _sir_."

"Don't call me _sir_. I'm Edward and you're Bella."

I don't know if it was what he said or if it was more how he said it, but it struck a chord in me, hard. Instantaneously, my temper soared to new heights. "No! I'm Staff Sergeant Isabella Swan of the United States Air Force, a non-commissioned officer in charge of the commander's support staff. You," I shoved a finger in his chest, "are Lieutenant Edward Cullen an _officer_ in the United States Air Force. We have both sworn to uphold the Constitution of the United States and follow the Uniformed Code of Military Justice."

"We have both also sworn to obey the orders of those over us and I order you _not_ to take any leave. Do you hear me, _Sergeant_."

"You aren't in my chain of command," I replied as the first tear broke through the dam and trailed down my cheek.

Edward shook his head as if I had just mortally wounded him. His hands went straight into his hair, grasping and pulling at it. "Don't, please," he begged me softly, reaching a hand up to wipe the tear away.

I choked back a sob at his touch. It was so tender and caring. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer.

His fingers lifted my chin and turned my face to look at him. "Please, don't leave me, Bella. I know that we have just started this _relationship,_ but I don't want it to end yet. Please, don't push me away."

I closed my eyes, as I couldn't stand to look at his beautiful face anymore. He was hurting as much as I was and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. If we were to continue having relations he could be court-martialed under the Uniformed Code of Military Justice for his conduct, and I couldn't do that to his fledgling career.

I had to make the break now before we got in too deep. A quick, clean break would be easier to heal on both our parts. I knew what I had to do, and I hated myself for doing it.

I grabbed his face in both of my hands and brought my lips to his. I kissed him one last time, brushing my tongue against his lower lip. He opened his mouth and allowed me entrance. Our tongues danced as if no one else existed and nothing else mattered. I put everything I had in me into the kiss; all my need, desire, want, lust, every fiber of my being. A hand slipped from his face and slid into his hair and I massaged his scalp one last time, making him groan. Edward caressed my cheek and wrapped his other arm around me to bring me closer to him. I didn't resist him.

Our need for oxygen forced us apart and I slowly disentangled myself from him. With a loud, sad sob and fresh tears I spoke to him as gently as I could, "I'm sorry, Edward. My answer is no."

The look on his face was like a dagger to my heart.

**A/N: **_So, how many of you guys hate me right now? I know there wasn't a lemon in this chapter but I did manage to give you a farewell kiss, doesn't that count for something._

_Someone PM'd me the other day asking if this story has a HEA…and I'm sorry, but I can't really answer that. My version of a HEA and your version of an HEA are probably two different things. Plus, if I really gave you an answer, you wouldn't get as emotionally involved reading it as I do writing it._

_Edward and I are going to take refuge in a bunker until the storm passes…Please remember to leave me your love (or your hate)._


	5. Chapter 5 Use Somebody

**A/N: **_*Peeks head around the bunker door* Hey guys, it's me again. Below is Edward's view of events that rocked his world upside down. He's still upset…and really didn't want me to write this._

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this out to you, but have decided that my regularly updates are going to be on Saturday. I'm sorry if that upsets you, my loyal readers, but if I have a good week to write, then that allows me to get the words out right._

_If you haven't taken the poll on my profile, I ask that you do._

_Much love goes out to my wonderful betas Natsu and Ali Shaw. You two are the queen bee's of what you do best…making my shit look good! __**ESPECIALLY ON VERY SHORT NOTICE!**_

_A special shout out goes to Spunkie09 for sending me some love on every chapter so far!_

_Thank you all for the love you have shown this little story of mine. I truly do appreciate it. Remember, if you do like it to let your friends know._

_Also, do you think you know who the surprise POV is from? Let me know who you think it is._

_I'll see you all down below…_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**In other words S.M. owns…I just play with the kooky kids, but the plot is mine.**

_**The song for this chapter is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon**_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

The dream was one that I have had several times. A nameless, faceless woman from the academy and I was fucking the hell out of her. This time, though, the dream had changed slightly. Instead, I saw a beautiful heart-shaped face, bright, chocolate brown eyes with cascading dark brown hair and she was dropping my name from, full, pink lips, in reverence, like it was a prayer.

The dream startled me with a jolt, causing me to sit straight up in my bed. Why the fuck was Bella starring in my fucking fantasies? My dick recognized her as well, as it was fully engorged, waiting for her. I rubbed my hands over my face quickly, hoping to erase the immoral thoughts from my mind. However, it was useless. For some reason, I was truly attracted to _her_. Bella.

How was this possible? I am a player; random sexual encounters are my game. Hell, I didn't even remember most of the names of the women I had slept with over the years, but there was something powerful and yet different about this woman that drew me to her. And she was now just a couple of doors away from me.

I stole a glance from my bedside alarm clock and noticed the time. Fuck! I was going to be late for orientation if I didn't hurry as it was already past 0730 hours.

Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up at 0630 hours like usual? I picked up the contraption and looked closely at the digital display. The alarm was turned off. Huh? It wasn't like me to hit the snooze button let alone turn off the alarm setting in my sleep.

I sprang from my bed quickly, my erect dick making me painfully aware that if I didn't do something about it soon, then I was going to have hell to pay.

I grabbed one of the full length towels, nothing like the ones they had at the VOQ, and a washcloth from the hallway linen closet and made my way to the bathroom.

Glancing down the hallway before stepping into the bathroom, I saw Jasper sitting at the dining room table sipping a cup of coffee and reading something. "Jazz, why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier," I asked, trying to hide my obvious hard on with little success.

"Edward, I was banging on your door about thirty minutes ago. You were mumbling something, so I thought you were already awake."

"Oh," I replied. "What did I say exactly?"

"Fuck, Edward, I didn't exactly stand outside your door to listen to your erotic, sexual ways," he said with a sly smirk, implying that was exactly what he did. Fucker. "Next time, try to keep the noise level down though, okay? I had a _hard_ time sleeping last night because of these paper thin walls."

I flipped him off before turning back towards the bathroom. The asshat better have left me some fucking hot water or I was going to be really pissed off.

Slamming the bathroom door, I carefully stripped off my pajama pants, mindful of my erection and adjusted the temperature control knob. I tested the water with my hand before stepping in under the hot spray.

The sensation of the water hitting my cock reminded me that I needed to take care of that situation first. I closed my eyes and remembered her face immediately. My hand trailed down my abs until it found my stiffness. I wrapped my large hand around the base and imagined that I was filling her hot, moist mouth completely. I stroked my length fully, twisting my hand slightly over it until I reached my head. I rubbed my thumb against the slit and circled the head before sliding my hand back down in a twisting motion.

I saw her luscious mahogany locks spilling over my thighs and abdomen, shielding her gorgeous face from me. With one hand I pushed some curls back behind her ear, so I could see just a portion of her sucking me off. The thought made me harder instantly. My hand sped up of its own accord. Faster my hand pumped my thickness, but I could only see her beautiful mouth on me. I felt my stomach muscles clench as I prepared to shoot my seed down her throat. With one final jerk and a loud grunt, I came hard, using a hand against the wall to keep me vertical.

Fuck! What the hell has come over me? With a heavy sigh, I tried to make sense of the confusing situation I found myself in. Was I just attracted to her body?

Slowly, my bodily functions resumed their natural paces and my breathing evened out.

Locating the bottle of Nexxus, I washed my hair. After rinsing the shampoo out, I grabbed the bar of Zest and scrubbed my body thoroughly. The water was starting to get cold, so I hurriedly rinsed off, shut the knobs off and stepped out of the shower.

I dried off quickly and wrapped my towel around my waist before heading back to my bedroom. After flinging the towel into the hamper in the corner, I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, socks and a black t-shirt. I stepped into my olive drab flight suit and zipped it up before lacing up my boots. The best thing about the military was not worrying about what to wear to work.

The digital display read 08:13 when I exited my bedroom.

I poured myself a cup of coffee before noticing what Jasper had been reading. "You're reading the base newspaper?" I found the situation funny considering the only thing Jasper ever read was ratty-tatty, dust infused history books. I was always curious why but never dared to ask him before. I just assumed it was some sort of backup plan in case flying fell through.

"Gee, Edward, aren't you perceptive," he replied sarcastically. He then flicked his wrists causing the paper to straighten and brought it up, shielding his face from my view.

What had his panties in a knot? "Why," I pressed further.

With an audible sigh, he exhaled and lowered the paper. He placed the paper on the table and gestured to the boxes that were still sealed that were scattered throughout the apartment. "Frankly, I don't feel like digging through endless boxes just to find a book to read while drinking my morning coffee, if you must know," he replied annoyed.

"Touchy this morning, aren't we Jazz?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Let's see how well you sleep when your roommate is moaning all night, then we'll talk."

Finishing our coffee, Jasper and I left the apartment and headed to the base in my Volvo. It didn't escape my attention that Bella's monster of a truck was already gone. If she had early classes then she should be home by the time I returned this evening. Perhaps I could use her distractions to help this year pass by more quickly.

As I approached the front gate of the base I had a strange sense of déjà vu. Then I saw the blonde who Alice pointed out to me at the club on Friday night as Rosalie. She noticed the blue sticker on my windshield and popped a quick salute before waving me through. I raised my hand to salute her back, as protocol dictates, but she was already waving the next car behind me through.

How peculiar, I thought, as I made the right hand turn onto Liberty Street. The parking lot outside the Operations Support Squadron was becoming full, so I was forced to park further away from the building than I hoped. The closer I was able to park to the building, the faster I'd be able to make my escape this evening back to Bella's distractions; or so I hoped.

I really did want to go out with Bella this weekend but at the same time, I am a man. As much as I wanted to get to know her mind, I wanted to know her body. Surely, she wouldn't object. At least, that was the vibe she was giving me on Saturday morning.

The aroma from the kitchen had aroused me, my dick instantly hardening. I suppose the best way to a man's heart and dick is through his stomach. After I shrugged my pants on, being careful of my very obvious erection, I made my way to the kitchen. Her bare ass was up in the air as she was bending over to remove something from the oven. When I chuckled at the sight before my eyes she jumped, nearly dropping the pan that was in her hands. She had made breakfast naked. However, I wasn't hungry for food. Apparently, she wasn't either. After a few kisses I had found myself deep inside her, without any type of barrier, on her kitchen counter.

She definitely was interested in my body, I concluded.

Turning off the Volvo, Jasper and I exited the car and adjusted our flight caps and made our way to the squadron. I sent a silent prayer to whomever might be listening that whomever was doing the briefing this morning wouldn't be someone old with a receding hairline that also had either a nasally or monotonous voice. If that was the case, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my mind on whatever information he would be imparting to me.

Jasper and I opened the main doors to the squadron and walked past the commander's office. Making a left down a hallway we passed the Orderly Room. I saw a cute blonde sitting behind a desk, typing away at her computer. It was a shame she was enlisted. If things didn't work out between Bella and me then she could have been a viable option, but since she's enlisted, I couldn't touch her.

Turning right down another hallway we passed the transient pilot's office, and continued until we saw the sign indicating we were at the room we needed to be in. Of course, I should have just followed the wonderful smell. Stepping inside the room, the only seats available were in the back, but instead I turned to the delicious scent that made me hard.

On the front desk were Tupperware containers containing cookies, but smelled exactly like pecan pie and Bella. I couldn't help myself. Thankfully, the sign gave me permission. With both of my hands full of cookies, Jasper and I climbed the steps to the desks in the back of the room.

Sitting down, I saw a packet of forms paper-clipped together. I put my cookies down on the desk and thumbed through the stack of papers. Placing the paperwork back on the desk, I popped a cookie in my mouth and leaned back in my chair to wait for this briefing to start.

I was so engrossed with the cookie I didn't see her come into the room. However, once I heard her voice, I knew I was fucked. Bella?!

I was sure my jaw hit my desk as the cookie softly fell from my mouth. There was no fucking way she could be here! She's a fucking student. Why the hell was she here?

Jasper noticed her too as he elbowed me hard in the side. He looked at me worriedly. My eyes met his and portrayed my own shock at the situation. I turned my gaze back to the front of the classroom.

She opened her mouth, and once again, I became mesmerized. "Good morning. I'm Staff Sergeant Bella Swan, Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge (NCOIC) of the Commander's Support Staff. On behalf of Colonel Angela Weber, welcome to Columbus Air Force Base. The training you are about to embark upon is one that many officer's have decided upon. However, before you are split up into your training groups, Colonel Weber has asked me to go over a few things with you."

I stared at her dumbfounded, furious and unable to pay attention to what else she was saying. Why the hell did she lie to me? Did she know that I was an officer? Didn't she know the amount of trouble we could get into? Did she care? Better yet, do I?

I found her dark brown eyes boring into my own. She stood down there in the front of the room with a look of shock on her heart-shaped face. She didn't know I was a pilot I concluded. But that didn't help the situation we were in.

She brought her palms to her face and rubbed her sockets vigorously as if she didn't believe her eyes. I didn't know if I should be extremely pissed off or relieved anymore.

The rest of the class seemed to be noticing something strange with our speaker and started whispering rather loudly, apparently bringing her back to her senses. "Let's take a ten minute break and we will resume the briefing," she said before darting from the classroom.

I rose from my seat and shouted, "Bella." I made a move to go after her only to feel the restraining grip of Jasper's hand on my forearm. I looked at him perplexed and he pulled me back to my seat.

"What the hell, Jazz," I seethed, trying to rein in my anger.

"You can't go after her, man," he replied, shaking his head.

"She lied to me Jazz. I deserve to know the reason why."

"What did she lie to you about?"

"She told me she was a student," I said barely above a whisper. I leaned back in my chair, my head touching the wall behind me. I shoved both hands into my hair and pulled hard.

"When?"

My mind raced back to the club Friday night, replaying the images in my mind. However, the only words she had spoken to me there was an apology for falling into me. At her apartment we were in the throws of bliss and no mention of her being a student was said there. Fuck. How in the hell did I decide that she was a student?

"Never," I whispered, bringing my chair flush to the ground. Turning my wide eyes to face Jasper I continued, "I just assumed she was a student because she didn't say anything to the contrary when Alice said she was a student. I have to talk to her."

I extracted my phone from one of my pockets and dialed her number.

"Rose," she said breathlessly, answering the phone.

"Bella," I questioned. Why did she answer, 'Rose?'

Instead of an answer though, I heard a click and then a dial-tone. She hung up on me? Quickly, I redialed her digits but instead speaking with her, I heard the smiling voice of her voice mail. I hung up my phone and tried it again. The same welcoming voice answered. I opted not to leave a message, growing more and more furious of the fact that she wouldn't speak to me.

My only option was that she would answer my text message. Quickly, I slid my phone so that its full keyboard was exposed. Nimbly, I typed, _Answer your fucking phone, Bella!_ Sure it wasn't the best thing to text, but I wanted to hear her voice and talk to her.

Her ringtone filled the classroom and I rushed to open the text message from her. _No._

No? Why the hell not? I tried a different approach. _Will you please fucking talk to me?_

I waited with bated breath for her ringtone to fill the room again, but it never came. Two minutes later she was standing in the front of the room, trying to calm everyone back down so that she could continue where she left off.

I barely paid any attention to the rest of the briefing. Instead, I focused all my attention on just her. She was rushing through the slides, probably anxious to get back out of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper raise his hand to ask her something and I felt a bit jealous of him for speaking with her pseudo one on one. "Sergeant Swan, how are we supposed to complete the training if we aren't allowed to logon onto any computer?"

"The Orderly Room has three stand alone terminals that can be used to complete the training, sir," she replied.

Internally I was jumping up and down for joy. At least I would be able to see her there. After class I could go there and request to do my training.

I caught her glancing at me as she bit her lower lip. She nodded at me before continuing with her briefing which caused me to smile slightly. At least she wasn't avoiding me completely. Maybe things could work out between us if we could keep everything on the down low.

I decided to return my thought process to her words just as the final slide appeared on the wall. Questions.

My hand shot up immediately and I stood. This was my one chance for a little pseudo one on one with her. I remembered how I didn't even know her last name until she introduced herself to the class and decided she should at least know my last name if things had half a chance for continuing between us. "Lieutenant Cullen. Sergeant Swan, I have a couple of questions that I need to speak with you about after this briefing pertaining to protocol."

"Any questions that you may have regarding protocol can be addressed here, _sir_," she replied.

"No, _ma'am_, I believe I should address this with you personally, since you are the NCOIC of the Commander's Support Staff," I countered.

"Very well. Any other questions?"

I sat back down as she looked hopelessly at the rest of the class. Maybe I shouldn't have forced her into a conversation with me at the office, but I knew it was the one place she couldn't very well avoid me.

Jasper and I lingered in the classroom after she dismissed us. We were supposed to report to the Transient Office next, but I wasn't about to go there without speaking to her. I watched as she turned off the computer and projector before closing the lids on her baked goods before leaving the room at a frantic pace.

So she was the one who made those. I wonder if she baked those naked as well. My lips curved up at the mere thought of that and I had to readjust myself again.

I stood to leave when Jasper caught my arm again. He was really starting to piss me off. "What," I barked at him.

"Don't do it, man. Give her some space."

Reluctantly, I sat back down next to him. He was right. If I were to go chasing after him I would definitely scare her away. I needed to think things through. Hell, I didn't even know what to say to her. "I need to talk to her, Jazz."

"I know," he nodded.

"So, why did you stop me?"

"Now is not the time or the place, Edward. You know that."

I exhaled loudly. "When is the best time and place, Jasper? Tonight at her place where she can slam the door in my face?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just know that now is not it."

I very rarely went against Jasper, but now seemed like the best time to go after her. I stood up again and shot him a warning look not to stop me. "I have to." I stopped before I exited the room, Jasper and I the only ones remaining. A thought had been nagging at me in the back of my mind that I wanted an answer to. "Did you know," I simply asked.

Jasper knew what I wanted to know the answer to. Since he and Alice had been together both Friday and Saturday night, wouldn't she have mentioned something to him about Bella being in the military? He looked me squarely in the eye before answering, "No."

I sprinted down the hall and stood opposite a shut door to the Orderly Room. A 'Meeting In Progress' sign was hung on it. Taking a calming breath, I knocked lightly three times on it. I waited a few moments but when nobody answered, I knocked a little louder. Hopefully, someone heard me on the other side.

The door swung open swiftly and the blond Senior Airman quickly caught it before it hit the wall behind it. "May I help you," she asked nicely.

"Yes, I need to speak to Staff Sergeant Swan immediately," I replied hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but she's away from her desk right now. Can I have her call you when she steps back in?"

I softened my stance and hoped it would win me some points with the woman in front of me. "Can I just wait for her," I asked pleadingly. "It really is important."

The Senior Airman seemed to be considering my question and looked away briefly before opening the door wider. She gestured to a desk on the opposite side of the room and followed behind me. "You can sit down at her desk."

"Thank you, Senior Airman…"

"Mallory," she answered.

"Thank you, Senior Airman Mallory."

She smiled pleasantly at me before returning to her desk. I lowered myself into the gray office chair beside Bella's desk for an indeterminable wait.

Approximately five minutes later I heard her voice behind me and turned to face her. Her face looked splotchy. Had she been crying? I must have really upset her. Maybe Jasper was right and now was not the time to do this.

After Senior Airman Mallory left, I heard the distinguishable sound of a lock clicking into place. My eyes followed Bella as she made her way toward me. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss away any lingering tears. I wanted to just make her happy.

"Lieutenant Cullen," she said softly, as she placed a familiar looking leave form in her box.

"You're leaving," I interrupted her. "What, where, why," I stammered. No, she couldn't leave. We had to work this out! I needed her! No!

She closed her red eyes and sat down in her chair behind the desk before answering me softly, "Yes. I'm taking some leave."

"For how long," I asked, feeling some strange emotions I had never felt before. Was it abandonment? No one has ever left me before. No, that wasn't it. These feelings were different and unknown. She wasn't a nameless, faceless stranger. She wasn't any of the cadets I had fucked at the Academy.

She couldn't be gone for too long, since she ran the Orderly Room. After all, she was basically the Commander's right hand. This place would go to hell in a hand basket if she were away much longer than a day or two.

I don't know," she shrugged, "I left the end date open."

My anger instantly overwhelmed me. I stood up to walk away because if I didn't I was going to either reach out and shake her violently until she came to her senses or I was going to hold her to me until she relented to my wishes. "No," I all but shouted at her. I started pacing instead of leaving the room.

"Listen, Ed-," she started before correcting herself, "Lieutenant Cullen, I need some time off to think some things through."

"No," I yelled at her.

My reaction to her words was completely unacceptable and I knew that, but I couldn't control myself. I wanted her. I needed her. I wanted there to be something more between us, but she was pushing me away and I couldn't have that.

"I have to, _sir_."

"Don't call me _sir_. I'm Edward and you're Bella," I reminded her, turning around to face her. She needed to overlook this whole rank thing. Apparently, I pushed her too far.

"No! I'm Staff Sergeant Isabella Swan of the United States Air Force, a non-commissioned officer in charge of the commander's support staff. You," she stood, shoving a finger in my chest, "are Lieutenant Edward Cullen an _officer_ in the United States Air Force. We have both sworn to uphold the Constitution of the United States and follow the Uniform Code of Military Justice."

"We have both also sworn to obey the orders of those over us and I order you _not_ to take any leave. Do you hear me, _Sergeant_," I countered, not ready to surrender in this fight. There was no way in hell I was going to just let go of her.

"You aren't in my chain of command."

I watched as the first tear trailed down cheek. I had caused her to cry. Shaking my head, I knew she was right. I shoved my hands into my hair again and pulled. It felt as if I had just been sucker punched. "Don't please," I begged, raising my hand to wipe away the single tear with my thumb. My other hand lifted her chin so that she would look me straight in the eye. "Please, don't leave me, Bella. I know that we have just started this _relationship_ but I don't want it to end yet. Please, don't push me away."

She closed her eyes as if she was considering her answer. Then, she nodded opening her eyes before taking my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine.

Yes! She wasn't going to leave me.

I felt her tongue graze my lower lip and I opened up to it and her. Her tongue caressed my own. I closed my eyes being caught up in the moment, oblivious to anyone and everything. I felt so much passion, it was almost overwhelming. I decided not to hold anything back. I needed to show her just how much I wanted her. I moved my hand to her cheek and pulled her closer to me with my other arm.

I felt one of her tiny hands delve into my hair and moaned at the sensation of it.

I wanted to breathe but I didn't want to separate from her. For the first time in my life I wanted someone more than myself. I knew, somehow, that if she were to ever leave me I would be devastated.

However, Bella needed to breathe, so I let her free and she removed her arms from me. She took a few steps back and fresh tears spilled down her face. Wow! I did that! She must have felt everything I felt for her. She was crying happy tears because of that kiss.

She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Edward. My answer is no."

What? Wait a minute. What the hell just happened? I felt my face crumple as if I had just experienced a swift kick to the gut. I felt the sting of tears falling over their dams and down. I made no move to wipe them away.

I wanted to ask her why not. I wanted to continue to beg her relentlessly. I wanted to do so many things, but the only thing I was capable of was to walk away. If she wanted nothing to do with me, I wasn't going to push myself on her.

I am fortune's fool.

**A/N:**_ *Steps out completely from the bunker* Hey, at least you knew what was going to happen. So, please don't shoot the messenger._

_Remember…go and take the poll on my profile page and let your friends know about this little ditty of mine. But, before you go, leave me your love (or hate.)_

_Now, I'm going to go and console Edward some more. I think I know just what he needs. *Steps back into the bunker with a sly smile.*_


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Moon Rising

**A/N: **_So, I missed my deadline by a little over an hour…I'm sorry. It's because I didn't get it to my beta's until Friday instead of Wednesday. I take full responsibility._

_Much love and shout outs to my lovely beta's Natsu and Ali Shaw. I will soon be having yet another set of wonderful eyes previewing my work and hope that you all (my lovely readers) open up your hearts to her and her mad betaing skillz! Her name is Mz. Andrea!!! She found several errors in the first chapter alone that I completely overlooked…so, expect to see revised earlier chapters. I'm going to work on getting those updated as quickly as possible; maybe before I update you all with Chapter 7._

_Much love also goes out to my F.O.R./Pattinson Online girls who have been a constant stream of support for me. I 3 you guys sooooo much._

_Let's see…I also want to thank each and every reviewer that has responded to this little story of mine. I think I've responded to everyone so far that has left a comment and if I missed you, I'm sorry (but I think I've gotten you all…)._

_This is the last POV regarding the pivotal event for our beloved kooky kids. Were you able to guess correctly as to who it is???_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The song for this chapter is Bad Moon Rising by CCR.**_

_I see the bad moon rising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._

_I see bad times today._

I should have been happy for the bastard, but given the amount of good, restful sleep was it any wonder I woke up in such a foul disposition? I mean seriously; he was moaning her name all night! In all my years of knowing him, he has never called a woman by her name – not even when he's awake and screwing her brains out.

Like I said, I should be happy for him but I had a peculiar sense of dread wash over me when I woke up. I believed it was from the lack of sleep and rolled with it. Literally. Right out of my bed and into the bathroom.

I should have used up all the hot water just to teach the lucky son of a bitch a lesson, but that wasn't my style. After showering and dressing in my flight suit I set out to unpack the coffee-maker.

That box should have been the first one we unpacked, but _no_. Edward thought we should start with our own rooms and work our way to the main living area. Stupid asshat. Did I expect anything less though? No, of course not. He hadn't changed any since the first day I met him and I wasn't expecting him to change now.

Relieved to have finally located the coffee-maker, I set my hand to task to find the can of coffee and the filters. Dipshit better have bought the coffee or I was going to be highly pissed off! It was bad enough that he had to ruin my night's sleep. I didn't know what I would do if he ruined my morning coffee routine.

I slammed the kitchen cabinets during my search without any luck and decided to go straight to the source to see if he remembered where he put the coffee. As I exited the kitchen, my eyes were drawn the slip of light that had managed to infiltrate the poorly constructed and hung blinds. Daylight? Isn't it too early for the sun to come up, yet?

I pushed back the olive drab material of my flight suit sleeve and exposed the watch that sat underneath. Shit! It was already after 0700 hours. Rushing down the hallway, I banged on Edward's door, eliciting a mumble.

I pounded harder apparently causing him to stir and answer me. "Fuck, Bella! If I keep pounding into you like this I'm not gonna last long."

I rolled my eyes and attempted again, pounding heavily on the door, "Get the fuck up, Edward!"

"Bella, you've worn me out. Can't I just take a five minute break," he whined at me in protest to my constant beating on the door.

Exhaling loudly in defeat of not only awakening my roommate but also in failing to find the coffee, I slumped my shoulders and drug my weary carcass back to the kitchen. I retrieved a glass from one of the boxes I had opened while in my search for the elusive coffee maker, placing it on the counter and opened the refrigerator door only to behold the greatest prize. Coffee and filters.

Why in the hell are the coffee and filters in the fridge? I scratched the backside of my head in disbelief and confusion over the thought process behind it. Shaking my head and laughing slightly, I reached in and withdrew the items that were keeping me from my daily routine.

With the coffee percolating, I set out to find the next thing I needed for my ritual – a book. I opened the first box I came to in the living room only to find pictures for the walls. Quickly, I set it aside and opened up the next box; movies greeted me. I shook my head and opened yet another box. Collectible airplanes and other menageries were wrapped in base newspaper.

I unraveled one of the planes and saw that the date on the paper was from Friday. Mrs. Cullen must have packed this box using the base paper to wrap the fragile planes and globes. Carefully, I unwrapped the rest of the items in the box, placing them on the entertainment center, while saving the paper.

The coffee had finished brewing and after locating a mug from another box, I poured a cup before reassembling the newspaper. It wasn't a book, but at least it was better than nothing.

Not even five minutes later I heard the door to Edward's room swing open. After listening to him complain to me about his failure to get up and his lashing out at me for not waking him up, he left me to my thoughts by stepping into the bathroom to shower.

I turned the page and saw an article that caught my attention. The writer was speaking about Undergraduate Pilot Training. In all actuality, it wasn't the article that had captured my attention as much as the photo that accompanied it. I strained my eyes ensuring I wasn't seeing things, but I couldn't mistake the shape of her face even if her hair was pulled back. Then I read the lines under the photograph.

_Sergeant Swan (14 OSS) with Joint Undergraduate Pilot Training pilots during the orientation of Class 09-01._

Yeah, today was going to be a very bad day indeed.

I was able to keep the article hidden when Edward re-emerged from his bedroom and kept my mouth shut during our ride to the Operations Support Squadron. Edward, I noticed, was also quite relaxed and reserved during the trip.

My eyes became as huge as saucers as I watched Rosalie wave Edward's Volvo through the gate. I wonder if she recognized me as I recognized her. I groaned at the thought of how small this city really was. Edward was so involved with his thoughts he didn't even acknowledge my uneasiness.

Why didn't Alice tell me that her two girlfriends were both members of the military? After all, I told her I was stationed here, just like Edward. Instead, all I've garnered is a bunch of meaningless information about Alice and that wasn't really helpful right now!

Maybe Bella wouldn't be the one to give us our briefing today. There has to be more than one person who gives these types of briefings, right?

I smelled the aroma of pecan pie's and knew instantly that we were fucked. Well, more Edward than me, anyway. Alice had snuck a couple of the cookies she, Bella and Rosalie had made yesterday to me before she left. I almost laughed as Edward emerged from the containers with both of his hands full with the sweet, sugary goodness.

I nodded my head towards the back row and Edward followed my lead. Sitting down, Edward dropped his cookies on his desk, while I picked up the packet and perused it before the showdown happened. Damn his luck with women and mine for being stuck with his sorry ass!

I watched as Bella strode into the room not allowing her confidence to waiver. Even though this briefing was one that I knew she regularly given, I could tell she was anxious. I averted my gaze to Edward to see if he had noticed her, **but he was focused on paperwork and too busy eating the cookies that Bella had prepared.**

I couldn't take him not knowing, so I elbowed him in the side as she opened her mouth to greet us. As he heard her voice, I watched as the cookie slipped from his grasp and out of his mouth and landed on the gray desk.

I shot him a worried look, unsure of how he was going to handle the situation. Silently, I prayed that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of everyone here. He was able to recompose himself, but I knew better. It was only a matter of time before the proverbial shit hit the fan. It wasn't a matter of if, but when it would happen; and it was definitely going to happen.

Once her gaze found his, I knew the moment had arrived. She realized who we were and went from calm and collective to frantic and nervous instantly. I felt sorry for her, she obviously had no idea.

I stopped Edward from chasing after her by grabbing his arm and forcing him back into his seat.

"What the hell, Jazz," he seethed through gritted teeth at my refusal to let him go after her.

"You can't go after her, man," I replied calmly, shaking my head. No matter the reason that was brewing in his head, if he went after her now the situation would get completely out of hand. No matter what, he had to stay right here and I had to somehow become the voice of reason.

"She lied to me Jazz. I deserve to know the reason why."

"What did she lie to you about?"

"She told me she was a student," he answered barely above a whisper as he leaned back in his chair and fisted his hair.

"When?"

Edward became impossibly quiet for several moments before leveling his chair on the floor and turning to me with eyes full of fear and confusion. "Never. I just assumed she was a student because she didn't say anything to the contrary when Alice said she was a student. I have to talk to her."

He pulled his thin, metal cell phone from his right zippered pocket and dialed a phone number that I presume was hers. I watched his expressions flash from hope to confusion to anger as he constantly tried to make contact with her, failing miserably. Changing tactics, he tried to text her but it didn't seem to be going too well either.

A few minutes later a very anxious but collected Bella re-emerged in the room. She quickly commanded the room to attention and resumed her briefing. She spoke rather rapidly, as if she was afraid to take a breath and really wanting this awkwardness over.

When she started speaking about COMPUSEC, I decided to test the waters and see if she would either answer me or ignore me since I was Edward's friend and roommate. I raised my hand and made eye contact with her.

After she acknowledged me, I lowered my hand and asked, "Sergeant Swan, how are we supposed to complete the training if we aren't allowed to logon onto any computer?"

She smiled back at me and answered smoothly, "The Orderly Room has three stand alone terminals that can be used to complete the training, sir."

Well, at least she wasn't taking her frustration out on me; maybe I could use this to benefit Edward.

The rest of the presentation ran like clockwork until she reached the final slide. Her trepidation was palpable as I could feel it all the way in the back. She was afraid that Edward was going to make a spectacle of himself and frankly, so was I. He had nearly lost it at the beginning of the meeting; why would he decide to suddenly not attempt anything now?

Edward raised his hand and I lowered my head. The dumbass apparently didn't know when to just let her have some space to work things out. As much as I wanted them to be together, I also knew that what he was attempting was really pushing the UCMJ to its limits and if he wasn't careful he could not only jeopardize his career but hers as well.

"Lieutenant Cullen. Sergeant Swan, I have a couple of questions that I need to speak with you about after this briefing pertaining to protocol."

"Any questions that you may have regarding protocol can be addressed here, _sir_," she replied.

"No, _ma'am_, I believe I should address this with you personally, since you are the NCOIC of the Commander's Support Staff," he countered.

"Very well. Any other questions?"

She was desperate to escapte from the room, if not the entire building, and Edward had just trapped her between a rock and a hard place. I hope he understood just what he was doing because I sure as hell didn't.

Edward moved to go after Bella as soon as she left the room. I just couldn't let him do it though. He needed to understand the ramifications of his thoughts, words and actions. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed his arm, which instantly put him on guard.

"What?!"

"Don't do it, man. Give her some space," I warned.

Edward finally seemed to understand what I was saying as he sat back down in his chair. "I have to talk to her," he said solemnly. The look on his face was one of determination.

"I know," I agreed. He did need to speak with Bella and clear some shit, but why do it here at the squadron? If he tried that, he would seriously be digging himself a bigger hole. He had already put her on the defensive; she would be as dangerous as a rattlesnake getting ready to strike.

"So, why did you stop me?"

"Now is not the time or the place, you know that," I tried to gently remind him. Sometimes, I wonder just how thick his skull is.

"When is the best time and place, Jasper? Tonight at her place where she can slam the door in my face," he asked, his anger starting to flare.

"I don't know," I shrugged and I didn't. He was right; if he waited until this evening then he may not be given the opportunity to see and speak with her about the whole situation.

Edward stood up to go after her and this time I didn't make a move to stop him. "I have to."

He bounded down the steps to the door but instead of walking through it like I expected, he stopped and turned to look straight at me. "Did you know?"

I looked my best friend and roommate straight in the eye and lied. "No."

I listened to his footsteps disappear down the hallway from my seat. Leaning my head back, I stared at the ceiling as if it would somehow give me the answers that I needed. I shouldn't have lied to him, but if I didn't then he would have wondered why I didn't tell him about her.

I righted myself and retrieved my cell phone from my pocket. Flipping it open, my thumb dialed the digits that would hopefully tell me the answers to all my questions.

"Hello, Jazz," the melodic voice answered before I heard the ring for connection.

"Alice," I breathed. "How did you know it was me?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

I couldn't beat around the bush. I needed to get right to it and ask her the big question; why didn't she tell me about Bella so I could warn Edward.

Before I got a chance to ask her, she basically beat me to it. "How was orientation," she asked.

Well if that wasn't the million dollar question. I let out a long breath before answering, "Well, it was interesting. I saw Bella."

The unexpected happened; there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. I couldn't even hear her breathing any longer. "Alice, are you still there?"

She cleared her throat before timidly replying, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, aren't you going to give me a reason as to why you didn't tell me that I would be seeing Bella today?"

I listened intently as she answered, "Ummm…"

It wasn't what I needed to hear. No, I needed to hear her apologize for failing to tell me such a vital piece of information.

"I forgot," she said sweetly before rushing out the rest of her explanation. "Jasper, you and I have had such a blast this weekend and my mind really wasn't in the best frame. Really, I don't think about military Bella. **The God awful uniform she has to wear makes her look like a horrid male; I block it from my thoughts most times. When I am with you, I become very easily distracted. Speaking of distractions, can I come over tonight," she said in one big breath.**

I had to chuckle at the way her mind seemed to work and her rambling. I should be upset with her, but I couldn't make myself. "Sure, you can come over tonight, sweetheart."

She giggled and I could just imagine the look on her adorable face as she was trying to restrain jumping up and down excited. "Listen, Alice, I've got to get going to the Transient office. I'll see you this evening, but we must talk."

"Okay, Jazz. I understand."

I closed my phone after telling her good-bye, gathered my and Edward's paperwork and slowly made my way out the room and down the hall. I was about twenty feet from the Orderly Room when I saw a very defeated looking Edward exiting it.

Shit.

I jogged the distance to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Come on, man, let's go and talk."

I led him out the front door of the squadron and back to his Volvo, dropping my arm as soon as were outside.

"I don't get it, Jazz. She turned me down. She told me no. I don't understand."

I knew he needed a shoulder to cry on and figure things out, but I didn't want to get into that type of talk with him right now. I needed him to cheer up enough to be able to go back inside so that we can get done what we needed to get done.

I opted to change the subject. "I got your paperwork, man. You were in such a rush you forgot it."

"Thanks," he replied with his head hung low. "What am I supposed to do, Jasper?"

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe it's for the better; have you thought about that?" I toed a piece of loose gravel that had broken free from the concrete parking lot.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "No."

"Edward, come on. Listen, you barely know her. How can you have such intense feelings for her already?"

"I don't know." He turned to look at me completely, grabbing my shoulders with his hands but keeping me at a distance. "There is something different about her. I have this feeling, this connection with her that I can't explain and I can't stop thinking about her."

I mirrored his stance and grabbed his shoulders as well. "That may be the case, Edward, but we both know that it's against the law. Don't you realize that you could be thrown out and lose your commission? Those four years at the Academy will have been for naught if you pursue it." I dropped my arms and stepped back forcing him to release his hold on me.

"I know and you're right," he acquiesced.

Finally. It was about time he realized he was jeopardizing so much of his life. I nodded my head back towards the squadron. "Come on, we still have a lot more in-processing to do before the day is over."

He nodded his head and we walked back toward our careers. As we opened the main door, we both noticed Bella with her black back-pack thrown over her shoulder heading out the door we had open.

Edward's and Bella's eyes locked as she passed us and I could tell that Edward was warring with himself fiercely to not say anything to her. She promptly saluted us with a quick gesture and we both instinctively returned it. She continued to walk away without looking back and a minute later I heard the distinctive sound of her loud engine as she started it up and drove away.

**A/N:** _So, Edward is completely confused. Jasper is relieved at being able to find the coffee, and Alice is hoping to distract Jasper later on. Bella is taking a temporary hiatus from our guys lives, but I can guarantee you will be hearing from her next chapter. She is off doing some soul searching and telling herself she made the right choice (snicker, snicker…yeah right, like I'd let them off that easily)._

_Until next weekend, my lovely readers…Remember to please let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave me your love (or hate)._


	7. Chapter 7 Tears From The Moon

**A/N**: _Yes, I realize that I am terribly late getting this out to you guys and I'm sorry. Between work drama and football drama, I didn't get to make the changes my wonderful betas' had suggested as quickly as I had liked._

_On the plus side, I have already finished chapter 8 and I should have it out to my lovely betas' tomorrow! Yay!!! I hope to have it posted here on Saturday, but I can't make any promises. With the holidays approaching, my betas and I need family time (as do my lovely readers!!!)_

_Some good news…I had submitted this story to Twilighted and it has been accepted. So far the first chapter is there. *Happy Dance* Of course, this site (FFn) will receive all the updates first because you all gave this little ditty of mine a chance here and have kept me motivated by your encouraging words. _

_Natsu and Ali Shaw…I am completely enthralled by your betaing prowess! You so totally rock my toe socks!!!_

_I'll see you guys on the flip side…_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**In other words S.M. owns…I just play with the kooky kids, but the plot is mine.**

_**The song for this chapter is Tears From The Moon by Sinead O'Connor.**_

_Couldn't sleep so I went out walking_

_Thinking about you and hearing us talking_

_And all the things I should have said_

_Echo now inside my head_

_I feel something falling from the sky_

_I'm so sad I made the angels cry_

_Tears from the moon_

_Fall down like rain_

_I reach for you_

_I reach in vain_

_Tears from the moon_

_Tears from the moon_

It took all of my self control to let him walk from my office and not chase after him. I wanted to call for him to come back with every part of me. He set my nerves on fire and I craved his touch.

Stupid fraternization law. It wasn't fair. I slammed my fisted hand against the desk.

A ringing noise brought me out of my musings and back to reality. "Thank you for calling the 14th Operations Support Squadron's Commander's Support Staff. This is Sergeant Swan. May I help you," I answered the ringing annoyance flatly. Given the situation I was in I couldn't make myself sound happy.

"Bella," a frantic voice answered.

I exhaled before answering. "Hey, Rosalie."

"What's wrong? You didn't answer your cell phone when I called you back."

"Edward," I said meekly, taking the black cord in my fingers and playing with it.

"If he hurt you, so help me God, I'll beat the ever living shit out of him. Bella, what did he do?"

I chuckled darkly. "He didn't do anything. I broke up with him."

"I don't understand. I thought things were going great between you guys?"

"They were until he showed up for my briefing this morning." I dropped the cord and leaned back in my chair, my feet lifting from the ground.

"Huh? How did Edward get on the base? How did he know where you worked? Wait. He's a stalker, isn't he? I knew there was something off about him. I didn't know if it was the way he walked or talked to you but it was creepy. Bella, you should be happy you found out so soon, like before he broke into your apartment and killed –"

"Rose," I interrupted, "he's not a stalker. And he got on the base because someone saluted his vehicle and waved him through."

Silence.

I waited patiently for her to put two and two together.

Softly she replied, "I was working the front gate, Bella. Oh my God, I never saw him. I'm so-"

"Stop, don't even apologize." I leveled my chair before I continued. "Look, I know how hectic things are in the morning hours with everyone coming through. There was no way that you would have been able to do anything."

"I know, but I feel as if I let you down somehow. Let me make it up to you tonight. We can go to the movies or go to Harry's and drown your sorrow."

I shook my head at her offer before I realized she couldn't see me. "No. Actually, I'm going to go stay with mom and dad for the rest of the week. I don't want to take the chance of running into him at the apartment complex and I can't look at him here without losing my mind. If I go away, then maybe I can put the whole thing behind me."

"Okay, hun. Listen, I've got to jump off here and go assist Emmett with his in-processing. I'll swing by your parents' house either tonight or sometime this week, okay."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I laughed before saying good-bye and hanging up.

I looked around the office and found Lauren back at her desk. I wonder how long she had been sitting there? Hopefully, she didn't hear anything that would put Edward at risk. "How was lunch, Lauren?" I asked, wiping the remaining tear streaks away with the pads of my fingers.

"Same ole' same ole'." She shrugged. "I brought you back a sandwich."

I rose from my seat and walked over to her desk. "Thanks."

She captured my gaze with her ice blue eyes before handing over the sandwich. "Everything okay?"

"No, but it will be," I said, accepting her gift. "Listen, I'm taking leave for the rest of the week. Will you be okay running things here?"

"Nothing I haven't handled before," she sniggered, clearing the air of all its drama.

I returned to my desk and gathered up the empty containers, placing them in my black back-pack. I slung my bag over my shoulders with my purse, placed my organizational hat on my head and leaving the office shouted over my shoulder, "I'll see you next Monday."

I waved at Colonel Weber as I walked past her door and I made my way to the main entrance. Two pilots were coming in and had opened the main doors. As I was passing by, I quickly popped my salute and stared into the emerald green eyes of Edward. He held my gaze as he returned the salute and I walked on by. My breath caught and I was instantly reminded of the first night I had saw him.

With him safely inside the squadron, I broke into a sprint to my truck. I had to get out of here and fast. Opening the door I threw my bags into the passenger seat and shoved the key into the ignition. I sent a silent prayer to the gods above that my truck would start without incident before turning it. The loud rumble echoed throughout the entire parking lot. After securing my seatbelt, I put _the beast _in reverse and made my way off the base and headed to my apartment to pack.

As soon as I drove out the gate silent tears rose past their barriers and spilled forth, creating near invisible trails down my cheeks once again. I brought the heel of my hand to my sockets and tried in vain to erase them, but they wouldn't stop. With bleary, wet eyes I carefully managed to drive myself to the apartment.

I deposited my gear on the couch and stormed off toward my bedroom. The pictures on the walls rattled as I threw clothes haphazardly on the bed and slamming the drawers closed in my haste. I didn't want to take any chances of him following me back here. I wanted to be long gone before he arrived this afternoon.

I also didn't trust myself either. I knew that if I waited for him this evening my resolve would melt and I would allow the forbidden to happen. It was for his sake I was doing this because every nerve in my being was screaming at me to stop and I refused to listen.

Without changing into civilian attire, I shoved my clothing and hygiene products into a suitcase and my overnight bag. I didn't want to come back here for anything and take the chance of running into him again. This break had to be quick and clean so that we could both move on.

I took a last look around my apartment and seeing nothing else that needed to be accomplished before my extended absence, loaded my bags into the bed of the truck and headed down the road to my parents' house.

Twenty minutes later, speeding through the light traffic in town, I pulled into the driveway of my parents' home that was located in the historical district. Hopping out of the cab, I alerted my mother to my presence just in case she didn't hear the loud rumble of my truck from down the street. "Mom!" I yelled.

The screen door opened up and she stood in tan trousers, a light brown striped short sleeved shirt, with her dark hair pulled back in a short pony tail and a confused look on her face. "Bella," she said, wiping her hands on her apron that was tied around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

I unloaded my luggage from the bed of the truck with a little effort and pulled my large suitcase behind me while my overnight bag hung from my shoulder. "I'm staying for the rest of the week. Is that okay?" I asked quickly, rushing by her before she had a chance to protest.

"Ummm, I guess," she replied, slightly dazed and confused. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your presence?"

"Oh, I'm having boyfriend issues right now, mom. I just need to get away for awhile and clear my head," I said nonchalantly, pulling the heavy suitcase up the stairs behind me.

"I take it you couldn't clear your head back at your apartment," she said, following me up the stairs.

"No, I couldn't since he lives just a few doors down from me." I opened my old bedroom door and took in my small, drab bedroom. Everything was just as it was when I left several of years ago. I had visited my parents a lot since I still lived in town, but rarely came upstairs or even stayed the night since I had moved out.

My twin size bed was up against the far wall underneath the window. My dresser with mirror was next to the door and my closet was basically bare except for a few articles of clothing from my childhood years. My computer desk set in the corner but was missing the actual computer. I was thankful I remembered to pack my laptop.

The cream walls were littered with posters of Aerosmith and David Bowie.

Mom came in behind me and sat down on the corner of my bed and noticed me taking in the place. "I couldn't bear to change it when you enlisted. Your father wanted me to redecorate so I could move my scrapbooking materials in here instead of having them strewn throughout the house."

Dropping my guard and all my belongings on the floor, I walked to my bed and sat down next to her, laying my head on her shoulder. She leaned her head on mine and lovingly rubbed my thigh. "You want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

I choked back a sob and whispered, "No. I think I'm just going to go for a walk after I unpack."

She wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed me to her. "Okay. I'm going to go back downstairs and pull out the pecan pie from the oven then start on dinner since your father will be home in a couple hours."

After unpacking and changing into something less conspicuous, I walked out the backdoor and made my way over to the tire swing that my dad had hung for me when I was a little girl. Grabbing the old, rough rope with my hands, I slid my leg over the top and hoped up on it.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind drift to much simpler times. Rosalie, Alice and I running around the back yard playing tag. The three of us playing with our Barbies in my Dream House. Intimidating the boys down the street, threatening to beat them up if they told our parents where our secret hideout was.

Boys.

Men.

Mike.

Edward.

My eyes popped open as he infiltrated my innocent thoughts yet again. How could something so right be so wrong? I looked up at the sky and saw ominous gray clouds approaching. I should have gone inside the house; instead I hopped down from the make-shift swing and headed to my secret hideout.

I strode out the back yard gate that separated the yard from a little wooded area. The fence kept a constant watch over Mother Nature's constant approach into the human domain. Once someone passed through the gate it was like they were walking into a different world.

I followed the little dirt path into the woods until the path disappeared and all there were was trees, limbs, bushes, birds and insects. A small smile spread across my face as I jumped over the large rock that helped block the entrance to my childhood hideout. Pushing back the bushes, I saw the small clearing where remnants of a roughly put together clubhouse stood.

A simple piece of aged wood specified 'No Boys Allowed' in faded red paint. I chuckled softly remembering when the three of us had painted it and hung it up. I only hoped my mind heeded the words.

Stepping inside, I saw four wooden crates. Three of them acted as chairs while the fourth was a little table where we gathered around and held our meetings. Since they were so old, I decided to test their sturdiness before sitting down. The last thing I needed was to be rushed to the hospital for trying to relive my childhood.

I pushed down on one of the better looking crates with my foot and when it didn't go through, decided it was safe enough to sit down.

Weeds and vines had invaded our safe haven, but it still kind of looked the same. The drapes we had hung were faded, smelled overly woodsy and tattered. There were scraps of cloth in a corner, remnants of a blanket that we used to hide under while we told ghost stories. I small frame that held the picture of the Mississippi state flower still hung on the wall. It was in that instant I decided to call my two best friends and call a special meeting of the Order of the Magnolia Flower.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, surprised I had service where I was. I slid it open, exposing the full keypad and quickly composed a test message to my two best friends.

_The President of the Order of the Magnolia Flower has called a special meeting that will be held at the secret hideout tonight at 6:00pm. All members are required to attend. If you fail to attend then you must kiss Jason Jenks on the mouth and tell him you are going to marry him._

Pressing send, I let out a loud guffaw remembering the idle threat we used to use against each other when we were kids. The birds flocked and squawked loudly at my intrusion into their peaceful world. Not even one minute later I received a text message from Alice.

_Ewww! I'll be there. _

I read her response twice and laughed a little more quietly so I wouldn't disturb the birds further. Closing my phone I let out a calming breath. Two seconds later my phone was buzzing in my hand. I opened the text message from Rosalie and rolled my eyes at her response.

_This had better be good, Bella. I'm putting Emmett on the back burner for this little meeting you've called. BTW, does Jason even live around there anymore?_

Feeling a little lighter, I left my little haven and headed back towards the house. Perhaps mom could use some help with dinner.

I could smell freshly baked pecan pie and fried chicken immediately when I walked into the kitchen. Mom was standing in front of the sink peeling potatoes. "Need some help?" I asked, coming up behind her.

She turned her head towards my voice and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"A little," I replied, nodding. "Nothing like a walk in the woods to help clear your head."

She nodded at my revelation as I pulled out a vegetable peeler from the drawer and stood beside her at the sink and peeled potato after potato. I placed the peeled and cubed potatoes in a pot and ran water over them before placing them on the stove to cook.

An hour later, mom and I set the table. Dad had made it home and we were sitting around the table, enjoying a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. After dinner, mom cleared the table while dad and I retreated to the living room.

"So, Bells, how long are you visiting?" he asked, reclining in his chair while taking a swig from his beer, but keeping his eyes fixated on the flat screen television.

He was still wearing his sheriff's uniform but unfastened his belt due to the fulfilling meal mom had prepared.

"Just for the week, dad," I answered, lowering myself onto the couch. I pulled my legs underneath me and got comfortable while dad changed the station to the news.

My father and I have a very short and sweet relationship. The conversations are short and it's really sweet.

The weatherman came on and gave a short synopsis for the evening weather before the station break and the commercials started. Seeing that it was almost six o'clock, I made my way upstairs to grab my parka from the closet.

I headed back outside through the back gate and down the path to our little clubhouse. Promptly at six o'clock I heard twigs snapping and bushes rustling, alerting me to the presences I had been waiting on.

I stood up from my position on the crate and wrapped my arms around my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Releasing them, we all took our seats on the crates around our makeshift table. I took the tin can and lightly tapped a corner of the table, bringing our meeting to order.

"So, why have you called this little meeting, Bella," Rosalie asked, her brows furrowed while picking at her pink nail polish distractedly.

Exhaling loudly I began my explanation, "Well, I've come across a little predicament with Edward. As you know Rosalie, he is a pilot and therefore off limits."

Alice raised her hand, while bouncing excitedly in her seat. After I nodded in her direction she quickly rambled, "I was talking to Jasper today about that little situation. He's kind of upset with me actually. Even though I am a fashion genius, I forgot to mention that little detail to you, Bella. I'm really sorry."

"Well," I encouraged, motioning with my hand for her to continue, "Did he provide any insight?"

I watched as her hyperness settled and her shoulders slumped. "Not really. He just told me that you two couldn't date because of some stupid law. I can't believe that the military can dictate who you can and cannot date. It's not right."

"I agree, Alice, but according to that _stupid law_ it goes against good order and discipline and therefore not allowed." I paused momentarily to gather my thoughts before telling them why I really brought them all the way out here. "Anyway, I decided to break things off with Edward." I swallowed hard and loudly, choking back a sob that was determined to escape.

Rosalie quit picking at her nails and looked me straight in the eye, softening her facial expression before speaking, "Bella, you realize that you did the correct thing, right? I mean, I know it wasn't easy for you, especially from the information you gave us on Sunday, but really, you did the right thing. You can't place your career on the line for some guy."

I arched my brows in her direction. "Would you be able to do the same thing if Emmett was an officer?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Probably not, but sweetie, you are a much stronger person than I am."

Both Rosalie and Alice reached across the crate and cupped my hands as if they were imbuing me with all of their strength. I really did need it in all actuality. I was hanging on to my sanity and my ethics by a small thread. Their gentle act of kindness meant everything to me.

I turned to look at Alice. "You are so lucky that you are a civilian, you know that, right? You aren't bound by antiquated laws regarding your love life."

"That may be," she mused, "but mom is insisting on meeting Jasper already. She claims she had a vision that he is her future son in law."

We all cracked up at that. Mrs. Brandon owned a Psychic shop downtown and claimed to be able to foretell the future.

"Doesn't she realize that you two just met on Friday?" Rose asked.

"I know, right," Alice agreed. "She's already planning a wedding and we've only gone out on one date."

The conversation turned serious again when Alice turned her gaze to me. "So, how long are you going to be hiding out at your parents' house, Bella?"

"Probably for the rest of the week. I don't want to take a chance of running into him at the apartment."

"That's probably a pretty smart move. If he acts anything like Emmett, he'd be banging on your door all hours of the night," Rose agreed.

I chuckled at her revelation. "So, Emmett's been keeping you up late at night by banging on your door, huh?"

"Let's just say we did a little bit more than in-process today and consider the subject closed," she replied.

That statement elicited a round of chuckles from all of us.

I had missed this. Grant it, we had movie nights every weekend at my apartment, but it wasn't the same as the three of us meeting here like we did when we were teenagers. There was something special and sacred about this place and nothing can ever replace it.

We continued bantering for two hours and it eased my mind somewhat. When we started hearing the crickets chirping, though, I knew it was time to let me friends go back to their lives. Unfortunately for me though, that meant facing a night with heavy thoughts.

After I adjourned the meeting, Rosalie and Alice left to go back to their men and I left my safe haven once again. It was still too early to call it a night, so I jumped in my truck and headed to Classix, where this whole mess had started.

It was a week night so the place wouldn't be as bustling as usual. I parked my truck in the nearly empty lot and walked the short distance inside. Aside from a couple men shooting pool, there was hardly a soul in sight.

I saddled up to the bar and hollered for Jake.

"So, where's your posse at tonight?" he asked, winking and setting a bottle of beer in front of me.

"With their men, lucky bitches," I mumbled my reply.

"Oh. And why aren't you with that guy you left with from here on Friday?"

I fumbled with the label on the beer distractedly while deciding my answer. Should I tell him? If I did, then he would know I was available. Did I want him to know I was available? Hell, would he even consider me as a viable option? The better question is, did I want him to consider me a viable option?

"Things didn't really work out between us," I said sighing, before lifting the longneck to my lips and taking a drink.

"One night stand?"

"Not really," I replied, still messing with the bottle. "It got kind of complicated."

Jake took the bottle from my hands and replaced it with a shot glass. "Tell you what, you talk and I'll pour." He set another shot glass in front of him and took the bottle of tequila from the glass shelf behind him then poured us both a shot.

I lifted the glass to my lips and downed it immediately. Jake refilled the glass while I began spilling the beans. Sometimes, you needed to have an outsider's view on life.

"Well, we are both in the military, but there is a law that prohibits us from really _socializing_. Neither of us knew that the other was stationed here and it kind of caught us off guard." I downed the next shot and Jake was there for another refill. The liquid burned slightly going down but it was a good burn that I welcomed. Maybe I could drink enough to numb the thoughts that were plaguing me.

"You're referring to that whole officer slash enlisted thing aren't you?"

I nodded and tossed back my third shot.

"What about that whole 'don't ask don't tell' policy the military speaks so much of," he countered, using air quotes.

"That applies more to homosexuals than to people in my current predicament. Well, I guess it's not really a predicament any longer considering the fact I broke it off."

"Couldn't it apply here as well? I mean if no one knows about it, then what's the harm?"

Perhaps he was right, but then again it could be the alcohol making my brain all fuzzy.

"The harm comes if people found out, Jake," I slurred, before slamming down my fourth shot. It felt as if the room was starting to spin when I closed my eyes to blink. "He could lose his commission and I could get booted."

"I see your point. So what are your options?" He brought his hands out to act as a scale. "You can either take a chance that no one will find out or you could do something else."

"Something else? What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Well, there are always other options, Bella. As the saying goes, there are other fish in the sea."

"Meaning?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm not an officer. I'm also a single guy." He gestured his hand in my direction before continuing, "You are also single now."

He went there. He found me attractive. Rosalie and Alice had both hinted on multiple occasions that we should hook up, but I never really considered following through with it. Now the most important question…did I want to take him up on his offer? He could definitely distract me from my thoughts of Edward. At least, I think he could.

He was extremely easy on the eyes with his dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. I'd known Jake for years and knew that he would treat me right. His last girlfriend had burned him the same way that Mike had burned me so I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. He was safe.

But did I want safe?

"True," I replied absentmindedly.

Jake reached across the bar and took my hand in his. If it weren't for the alcohol, I probably would have pulled back from his forwardness. "Bella, for the last two years I've watched you come into this place with your girlfriends and occasionally with that creep of a boyfriend. I've always felt this attraction towards you."

"Ex," I interrupted.

"Sorry, ex-boyfriend. But even when I was with Leah, I couldn't really keep my eyes off of you. It kind of annoyed her, actually. I think she knew that, which is why she went after my best friend. I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Liquor always does that to me."

"Me, too," I chuckled lightly, agreeing.

He laughed with me, but didn't release his hold on my hand. Nervously, he continued, "What I'm trying to get at is you can trust me. Take a chance on me, Bella, and I won't let you down."

Wow. He really went there. What he said was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I shook my head slightly trying to erase the alcohol induced fog that was trying to take up residence.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, but was unable to answer his proposition.

Jake then did something that very few men have ever done in the history of mankind. "You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it. If you give me your number I can call you tomorrow or I can give you mine and you can let me know whenever you make up your mind," he said softly, taking his free hand and caressing my cheek.

Without thinking, I retrieved my phone from my pocket and placed it on the counter in front of him and he did the same. I entered my number and saved it before handing it back to him before I decided to change my mind.

I had an option. He was right; there was other fish in the sea. I could put Edward behind me.

"I'll give you a call soon, Jake. Thanks for letting me unload on you, but I think I should head back home."

"Are you okay to drive," he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I hoped down from the stool and lied. "Yeah, no problem."

I walked out of the club feeling lighter and back to my truck. After fumbling with the keys momentarily I found the correct one and started up _the beast_. I drove back to my parents' house ten miles per hour slower than the posted signs just to be on the safe side. The last thing I needed was to be pulled over by a deputy, especially since I was the sheriff's daughter.

Knowing that dad would smell the alcohol on me immediately I decided not to go inside the house. Instead, after parking the truck, I started walking down the street. Night had fallen and the street lamps were on helping illuminate my path.

My thoughts were jumbled and rattled around in my head.

On one hand I had a very safe option. Jake. He would treat me right and we could be happy. I'd always found him attractive but I never allowed myself to think of him in that capacity.

On the other hand was Edward. He was everything that I wasn't allowed to have and never dreamed in a million years of being able to catch.

No. I couldn't think like that.

I ended things with Edward. There was only the one hand.

My mind replayed the last conversation I had with him and instantly the tears started flowing. The look on his face when I had told him no was permanently embedded in my brain. It was as if I had mortally wounded him unsuspectingly.

I looked up to the moon in an effort to recompose myself when I felt the heavens open up and light rain drops fall. The soft drops landed on my face and I remembered what my mother had told me a long time ago when I was still a child after my first argument with Rose and Alice. I had thought that the fight had ended our friendship. Mom had come upstairs and saw me staring at the raging thunderstorm out my window, crying softly. _"When it rains, it's because the angels are crying along with someone who is really sad,"_ she had said pulling me into her embrace.

I shouldn't be sad. I had someone that wanted me. Actually, I had two people who wanted me, but the one I yearned for I was not allowed to have.

I turned around feeling suddenly sober and headed back to my parents' house, crying along with the angels with every step I took. My tears mingled with the rain as I realized I only had one option.

**A/N: **_I know, I know…you guys are probably mad at me. There hasn't been a lemon in four chapters! I can promise that there will be some soon…just not immediately. *Ducks the tomatoes*_

_Many of you had questioned exactly why they couldn't be together and I hope this chapter helped answer it. Short and sweet though (just in case you missed it), in order to maintain good order and discipline between the ranks, officers/enlisted; junior/senior enlisted; those who are in a supervisory position over someone of lower rank, can't date. Sometimes the military will turn a blind eye to those of the enlisted ranks who get together, but they NEVER allow officers and enlisted folks to get together._

_Do I like the law? No, but I respect the law and that's what Bella is doing. So please don't be upset with her too much…_

_I love receiving feedback…it lets me know where I need to improve. Please remember to leave me your love (or hate)._


	8. Chapter 8 White Flag

**A/N: **_Okay, first of all, I am totally sorry for not getting this out earlier. RL caught up with me BIG time. I am really, really sick. You would think that I would be able to stay home and write and post more frequently, but that's not the case. When I get sick, I don't get out of bed and rarely turn on the laptop._

_My betas, Natsu & Ali Shaw, did a fan-fucking-tastic job betaing this chapter for me and got it back to me in record time! I'm just the slow ass person who doesn't like doing much of nothing when sick and let it sit there._

_To those of you who have been reviewing the hell out of this story…Thank you. You give me insight as to how to correct the parts I screwed up, and encourage me with your thoughtful words._

_This chapter was so much fun for me to write, the most fun so far, anyway…I hope you laugh your asses off! It may be awhile before I get the next chapter out due to me still being sick and the holidays._

_I'll catch you all on the flipside…_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The song for this chapter is White Flag by Dido.**_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on

One week. I wasn't able to see her or hear from her for nearly one whole week. I had no knowledge of where she was because Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, refused to give me any information. Did she not understand just how much Bella's absence was tormenting me? Did she not realize just how much sleep I had lost this last week by not being able to "accidentally" run into her; to force her to change her mind.

After my discussion with Jasper in the parking lot last Monday, I had made my mind up. I, Edward Cullen, was going to chase after this woman and I was going to make her understand that I didn't care what happened to my commission. My career be damned, I wanted to pursue something that I felt had the possibility of being greater than my career; greater than me. I just didn't have the slightest idea of how to chase a woman and make her change her mind.

With perfect clarity, I heard the loud rumble of her truck pull into its usual parking spot and I jumped from my spot on the couch. It was precisely 19:32 hours.

She had been away for exactly five days, eight hours and five minutes and I had missed her all 461,000 seconds of it, give or take a few hundred – not that I was counting.

I wanted to swing the door wide open and rush out to her, but I didn't. Instead I tiptoed to the window and gently pulled one of the blinds down like a coward. She didn't need to know just how much of an effect she had on me. I was quite aware of the effect and I didn't want to scare her away. I needed to be discreet with my interactions and intentions with her to make her believe just how much I wanted _this_.

About that moment, I heard the front door fly open and I jerked my head away from the window and towards the sounds of young love. Oh, great. Jasper and Alice are here. _Excuse me while I go and gag, please_. If I'm not allowed to be happy and have a steady girlfriend, for once, then he should stand beside me, as his best friend, and not have a girlfriend either. Petty, I know, but remember the cardinal rule - bro's before hoe's.

"Um, Edward, what are you doing?" he asked, accusingly. For his sake, I had been pretending to be over Bella, but that was not truly the case. Maybe he knew that and this was his way of covering his tracks in front of company.

My inner workings of my mind insisted that I should deflect the question. Instead I feebly responded, "What's it look like I'm doing?" Yeah, good one, Edward. And the award for Moron of the Year goes to…. I shook my head and tried to return to my spot where I was spying, but the two lovebirds wouldn't leave me alone.

"You do realize that she secretly misses you too," the wry sprite quipped. "She may not show it, but she does."

I watched in awed jealousy as she entwined her fingers with Jasper's while he pulled her closer to him. To be able to flaunt the way you feel about another person without having to feel anxious or paranoid that _big brother_ is watching you – yeah, I was definitely jealous of that.

I nodded my head at Alice because I couldn't answer her verbally. Even though it had been nearly a week, the rawness was still there and it hurt like fucking hell. I was still up in the air which hurt worse though. Was I feeling this way because a woman had turned me down, or was it because _Bella_ turned me down?

Jasper and Alice continued down the hall without saying anything further to me and I resumed my position by the window. Pulling the blind down slightly I peered around outside but she was nowhere to be seen. Damn. She was already inside.

Pissed off, I retreated down the hallway to my bedroom and slammed my door shut causing the pictures to reverberate on the walls. I flopped down on my bed, back first then rolled over to grab the little stress ball off the nightstand. With my head on the pillows, I tossed the ball up in the air where it nearly hit the ceiling before I caught it. I repeated this toss and catch several times while I attempted to calm myself - unsuccessfully mind you.

I still wasn't able to put my finger on that _thing_ about her that was the cause of my current state of near insanity. I was half-tempted to run my head through the wall and pray that unconsciousness would take over and relieve me of these constant thoughts and feelings I was having towards her.

It honestly made no sense. Jasper was right; I didn't know anything about Bella. I had tried to pry information from Alice whenever she was here but she refused to give up anything of importance. Things I did know were hardly enough to cause me to fall head over heels for her. I mean she has a great body, but so had so many other women I'd been with. She apparently baked in the nude; or at least that's what I told myself. She made phenomenal cookies that tasted just like pecan pie. She smelled like pecan pie, too!

Perhaps I was just suffering with a horrendous case of infatuation over the one person I'm not allowed to have. It was just like someone placing a freshly baked pecan pie in front of me and said, _"Look but don't touch. Touch but don't taste. Taste but don't get caught. It's not meant for you."_

I threw my head back against the down pillows frustrated but with the hope that somehow I would rattle my brain enough and cause these insipid thoughts to disappear even if only momentarily. Bringing my hands to my face I rubbed it hard, but nothing distracted me the way I wanted it to – needed it to. My mind remained focused on her and it wasn't helping me one bit.

I needed to do something to relieve this excess emotional baggage that I was now carrying. If I tried to confront her now with everything it would only cause me more headache, heartache and embarrassment and I wasn't up for that.

I pushed myself from my bed and grabbed my keys to the Volvo that were lying on top of my chest of drawers. I slid on my Nike's and quickly laced them up. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, I just needed to escape from reality for a few hours.

"I'll be back later," I yelled down the hall to my roommate who was a very lucky bastard right now. I hoped he realized just how lucky he was by dating a civilian. Lord knows it would have made my life a helluva lot easier right now.

After locking the front door behind me I jogged over to my car, unlocked it and climbed in behind the wheel. It was time to see what other distractions Columbus had to offer. I squealed the tires when I threw the car in reverse before shifting gears into drive and pulled out of the nearly vacant parking lot, passing a guy in a dilapidated VW Rabbit. I shot him a venomous look as I drove by him.

I really shouldn't take my monumental tantrum out on others, but I just couldn't help myself. Was it my fault he passed me at the wrong moment? No.

Making a right at the light, I raced down Main Street snaking in between cars to get as far away from her as physically possibly. I had no destination; just miles and miles of concrete in front of me.

I found myself in Starkville and quite lost. A fitting place considering my current state of mind in all actuality.

Lost.

I drove down street after street looking for a sign. A sign to show me not back toward Columbus, but how to get back in Bella's good graces, to persuade her to my way of thinking. How could I let her know that I didn't give a damn about my career as long as I had her in my life?

_Her in my life. _

Woah, did I really mean that? Everything is so damn confusing and complicated. Seriously, why the hell am I so upset over this one woman? It's like she's under my skin and I can't get her out of my brain. Life wasn't like this at all. When did my world get so topsy-turvy and out of control? This was so unlike me.

I turned my vehicle around and retraced the route I had taken that had led me to this new place. My brain decided to try the same thought process in regards to Bella.

How did I get here? I had met a beautiful woman at a club, slept with her, spent the night at _her_ place, had a quickie the next morning, and rented an apartment a few doors away from her. It all went to hell when I discovered she was enlisted but it never swayed my feelings for her. Then again, except for the sexual encounters, they were all things I have never done before.

I had never spent the night at another woman's home. I had always been afraid of that awkwardness that eventually came the next morning. But that didn't happen with Bella. It all felt just so natural.

Why did I get that apartment next to hers? Did I actually foresee, at that time, on entering into a long term relationship with Bella? After only spending the night - _a_ _great night_ _and an awesome morning_ – with her once? No sane man does that, right?

Well, that just explains it then. _I'm insane._

Engrossed in my thoughts, I found myself driving too fast and not paying attention to the flashing blue and red lights in my rearview mirror until it was too late. Shit.

I made my way over to the shoulder and stopped the car. The cruiser pulled up behind me, leaving his flashing lights on so the rest of the traffic could gawk and stare as they passed.

I reached across the center console to the glove compartment and withdrew my insurance and registration paperwork. Sitting back straight in my seat, I waited patiently while the officer stepped out of his vehicle. I watched from the driver's side mirror as he adjusted his brown trousers and then his tan hat before making his approach toward my window.

I sat there, holding my breath, until he tapped lightly on the window, alerting me to his presence. I pressed down the button for the window and I could barely discern the sound of the gears as the window moved downward.

"License, registration and insurance," a gruff voice civilly demanded.

I pressed the release for my seatbelt and retrieved my wallet from my back pocket. In that precise moment, I decided to test the waters and see if my military ID card could get me out of a stiff penalty. Instead of retrieving my driver's license I withdrew the ID card. I deceptively placed it on top of the paperwork before handing it to the officer through the window.

"So, you're in the military, huh," the gruff voice said. "I still need to see your driver's license, Lieutenant Cullen."

"Oh, sorry. I grabbed the wrong card. Here you go," I lied, locating my driver's license and handing it to him.

The officer studied the identification cards and vehicle paperwork for a few moments before striding back to his cruiser with them.

Shit. I hoped this stop wouldn't hinder my training at the base. I leaned my head back against the headrest and tried thinking of little white lies that could possibly get me out of this current predicament. Nothing I came up with seemed possible let alone probable. Bringing my hands to my face I gave it a thoughtful rub, trying to relax even if it was only infinitesimally.

The gruff voice startled me once again when the officer cleared his throat beside me causing my eyes to widen and reluctantly bringing my hands down.

"Sir, can I have you exit the vehicle for me, please," the voice demanded.

"Sure," I replied, nodding to his request.

The both of us walked toward the rear end of my Volvo and for the first time I was able to see his face. He looked to be in his mid-forties, with dark hair and a mustache with familiar brown eyes. Small laugh lines and crow's feet were etched around his mouth and eyes.

"Son, do you realize just how fast you were going?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

I could either be honest with the man and tell him that I was inside my head and unable to keep my mind on such trivial things like speed limits or just take the tongue lashing he was evidently getting ready to give me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and averted his gaze by staring down at my feet. "Too fast," I mumbled.

"You got that right. Too damn fast. Look at me, son," he demanded.

I looked up at him through my lashes and found him with his arms across his chest and his legs shoulder width apart. He looked disappointed in me for some reason. I lifted my head up and decided to give him my full attention hopeful that if I complied with whatever he said I could avoid the forthcoming ticket.

"So, how long have you been stationed at Columbus?" he asked, softening his hard expression somewhat.

"A little over a week, sir," I replied meekly.

"Are you in that pilot training program?"

I nodded affirmatively.

"Hmmm," he responded thoughtfully. "You do realize that that," he nodded his head toward the Volvo before continuing, "is a vehicle that is driven and not flown, right?" He arched his brows for emphasis.

Again, I nodded.

"Perhaps I should let my daughter know to keep an eye on you."

I cocked my head at him in confusion. What did his daughter have anything to do with this?

"My daughter gives orientation for the new classes," he replied casually, answering my mental question.

His last statement hit me full force and I turned my gaze to his name badge. Finding the brass nameplate over his right shirt pocket, my eyes nearly bulged completely out of their sockets in utter fear. Swan. Oh, shit!

I was fucked.

For the first time ever in my life I felt the blood drain from my brain even though my heart was beating too damn fast for my own good. I felt all the air leave my lungs in a whoosh and my throat constrict as if I couldn't breathe. If I was a doctor I would diagnose my current state as being scared shitless.

I was standing face to face with Bella's father. I silently sent a prayer to whoever may be listening that I could get out of this situation without getting shot.

"Yes, sir, I'm in the undergraduate pilot training program and I do believe I have met your daughter during orientation on Monday. She's seemed pretty nice, even made cookies for my class," I stated smoothly, trying to calm myself.

"Which ones did she make this time," he asked genuinely but not changing his stance.

"I have no idea what they were called but they tasted like pecan pie. They were really quite delicious."

His eyes brightened and his expression softened somewhat before replying. "Her grandmother Swan gave her that recipe. I'm glad she used it. Maybe I can talk her into baking me up a batch for staying with me for the last week," he chuckled.

Well, at least I now knew where she was the last week. I wonder if she mentioned me to her parents while she was there. I didn't think so or I'd be getting a different type of treatment from her father right now.

"I didn't think I saw her this week at the squadron. I wanted to get the recipe for my mother," I said casually, fishing for any bits of information he would give me. Grant it, it was a lie, but I was willing to try almost anything to find out anything about Bella.

"Yeah, she decided to get away for awhile. Some kind of boyfriend problem. I could have my wife get you the recipe though, if you are still interested."

"Oh. Yeah, that would be great," I answered somewhat deflated. I didn't want a damn cookie recipe from the man. What I needed was more information on Bella. If I would have come right out and asked him for it though, I'd probably get more than a ticket.

The friendly demeanor suddenly shifted into a more serious tone and he readjusted his hat. "Well, Lieutenant, do you think you could not treat your car as if it was an airplane and try not breaking the sound barrier when you drive?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, officer."

"It's sheriff."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm the Lowndes County Sheriff, Lieutenant Cullen. Please, try to keep the speed under mach one. I wouldn't want to clean up after an accident at that speed, if you catch my drift. I'm not going to give you a ticket, only a warning this time, but if I catch you speeding again a ticket will be the nice gesture from me."

"Yes, Sheriff. I understand."

Sheriff Swan made his way back to his vehicle, but before he climbed in he looked at me and said, "Good luck with your training, son. I'm sure you're going to be a great pilot if you handle a jet like you do your car." With that, he opened the door and slid in before gesturing me with his hand to get into my own vehicle.

Seated safely inside, I looked in both my rearview and side mirrors to ensure I could pull out before placing the car in drive. The good sheriff had turned off his lights and I exhaled a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. Letting my foot off the brake, I eased back onto the road and drove at a much more cautious speed.

Well, that was definitely an odd stop. It's not every day you meet the father of the woman you want to date in such an uncomfortable circumstance and come away unscathed. A nervous chuckle escaped as I thought back over the situation. I hope I have the same luck when I meet the man officially.

I'm not sure exactly how much time had passed since I had left the apartment, but since I didn't want to press my luck any further, decided it was time to head home.

I didn't consider the trip wasted because I had only set out to put some distance between us physically and give my mind a rest. And even though I couldn't come up with a logical reason for my feelings for her, I admit that there is some inexplicable connection that we share. I wouldn't necessarily describe it as love at first sight though. No, it was more like some weird magnetic attraction at first sight.

My behavior since meeting Bella could be considered somewhat stalkerish but I couldn't help myself. I had to be with her and I would do whatever it took to ensure it happened.

With a new sense of determination, I pulled into my parking spot in front of the apartment while my eyes drifted to the Rabbit I had passed earlier parked right beside Bella's truck.

The loud music coming from her apartment distracted me as I exited the car and made my way back to my apartment. However, I didn't find myself on the stoop in front of _my_ door but _hers_.

I brought my fist up and was just about to knock when the door swung open.

"I'll be right back, Bella," the man said, his head turned away from me.

Because he didn't see me in time he walked right into my fist - hard. Immediately, he drew back his arm and attempted to swing at me. I successfully side-stepped his punch and tried to explain to him that it was an accident, but he wasn't in the mood for talking.

From somewhere inside the apartment I heard Bella shriek before yelling, "Stop!"

She wrapped her small arms around the man's waist and pulled him to her. "Oh, my God! Jake, are you okay?" she asked. She was covered in a white dust and a little wet.

"No, this asshole just punched me for no reason."

"Edward?" she asked, turning her curious gaze to me.

I held my hands up, palms out in front of my chest, in mock surrender. "It was an accident. I was just about to knock on your door when genius here," I said, pointing to the man that was currently wrapped in her arms before continuing, "walked blindly into my fist."

Bella cupped the man's face tenderly and brought it closer to hers. "Come on, Jake. Let me get you some ice for that before it starts swelling too much." She dropped her hands from his face and turned to me, "What do you want?" she asked in a tone that reminded me of annoyance.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I wasn't aware that you already had company though."

"Edward, now is not the best time. Can we talk tomorrow?" she asked, trying to placate me.

"Sure," I replied before turning away from her and headed back to my own apartment. I heard her door close as I passed her truck.

Opening my door I called out to Jasper, "I'm back."

He was sitting on the sofa watching some civil war show on the History channel. "Where's Alice?"

"She went over to Bella's to help bake some cookies, why?"

"I wanted to talk to her. Apparently she was mistaken when she told me earlier that Bella was missing me too."

"Why do you say that and why does it matter? I thought you were over her?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the television.

If only Jasper knew how much I was _not_ over Bella. "There's some guy over at Bella's and I guess I was wrong," I answered; the last bit coming out almost too softly for him to hear.

Jasper turned to face me then and shot me a look of disbelief. "Edward, I thought we've been through this. You can't date Bella." He softened his expression. "Look, I know you are hung up on her, but it's not healthy. Can't you find someone else to fuck and get your mind off of her? Seriously, not only could you ruin your career, you could end up destroying hers. You may not mind losing your commission, and being booted, but have you thought for a moment about what she wants? If she wanted to jeopardize her career she wouldn't have told you no."

"I know, I know, but Jazz, I can't stop thinking about her. I really want to pursue this _whatever _this is with her." I threw my hands up in the air exasperated. "God, Jazz, have you ever heard of me ever wanting to have anything more than meaningless sex with a woman? I can't explain it, but I have to try."

"I didn't want to tell you this, but you've left me no choice." Jasper's head dropped as he avoided my line of sight. "Alice told me that Bella is dating that guy you saw," he said, rising from the couch and lifting his gaze to mine, striding to me with his arms crossed.

His words hit me as if someone had sucker punched me in the gut.

Maybe Bella didn't feel the same connection that I thought we shared after all?

No.

She did, I'm sure of it. She was just afraid of the outcome if we were caught. But if she did feel it, then why is she now dating Jake and not me?

I retreated down the hallway to my bedroom replaying that last kiss we shared in my mind looking for any sign that could cause me to think differently.

Tomorrow.

I would talk to her tomorrow and put it all out there.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, my brain exhausted from all the thoughts of her. Since she had been away I hadn't had a decent night's sleep and tonight with her back in her apartment, even with her _boyfriend_ there, I felt more relaxed.

Tonight I would have very sweet dreams. Tomorrow I would make them a reality.

**A/N: **_So, I'm curious…What did you think of Edward's first encounter with Charlie? What about what happened with Jake? I so wished that Edward would have done that to Jake in the books._

_Before you ask, chapter 9 is not even remotely finished by a long shot. I'm two pages in, but as I feel better I will write more. I hope to have it out to my betas by Friday, but I can make no promises. I will have it posted before Christmas, though!_

_I also want to put a little bug in your ear about another writing adventure that I may embark upon…my lovely beta, Natsu, whispered an idea to me and it has blossomed completely in my mind. However, it is very, very dark. _

_Well, I'm going to go and snuggle closer to Edward. Perhaps he can cure me…lol!_

_In case I don't see you before the season is fully upon us, Merry Christmas to you and yours and I hope you have a fabulous New Year!_


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking The Law

**A/N: **_Here we are another update and I am late…again. Apparently, I suck at deadlines. Even though this chapter contains the scene that I have had in the back of my mind since this story's inception, I had a very difficult time getting the words right._

_Just wanted to give you guys a run down on some things I've noticed…_

_The chapter with the fewest words so far has garnered the most feedback._

_Chapters 3 & 4 have received the exact same number of hits each_

_Chapters 1 – 3 have a larger hit count combined than the rest of the chapters combined._

_Review percentage for Fraternization is 2%_

_What does all that mean…I haven't the foggiest idea. And you know what, I'm not complaining one bit. The fact that I have anyone reading it and enjoying it is enough for me. I don't needs millions of hits with thousands of reviews (although it would be nice) to make me feel all nice and warm inside. The reason I'm even bringing it up is because some people on a forum are trying their damndest to get their review rate up. My theory is this…write the story you want to write. More than likely there is someone out there that will want to read it. If not, then so be it. Not everyone can become an overnight sensation._

_**Rec's: **__Here are some stories that I'm following and they can be found over at Twilighted! Blind Date from Hell by Bebe86 (AU/H). I have laughed my ass off on this one! Absolutely love it! Eyes on Fire by bubbalicious_91 (AU). This story is very descriptive and at first I didn't think I would like it because Bella is with the Volturi. But you know what…I love this Bella! Second Chances by soldiersgirl (AU). Edward left and Bella and Jacob come together. Edward comes back and Bella has a little affair with him. Which one will Bella choose – the one who holds her heart or her soul?_

_My lovely betas, Natsu and Ali Shaw, are so totally awesome. Santa is sure to bring them some goodies for taking such good care of me. I lurves you guys sooooo much!_

_Shouts out to Jeannie and Jemma from Pattinson Online for giving me all kinds of warm fuzzies with their wonderful words._

_Sorry for the long ass A/N…just needed to vent a little._

_**The song for this chapter is Breaking the Law by Judas Priest**_

_You don't know what it's like, you don't have a clue  
If you did you'd find yourselves doing the same thing too  
Breaking the law, breaking the law_

The week of my self imposed sentence from Edward was barely manageable and I looked forward to coming home on Sunday more than I should have. My resolve to keep away from Edward was diminishing. I even secretly confided in Alice that I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep my distance from him.

I had been speaking with Jake since that Monday night on a daily basis but I didn't feel for him the way I should have or needed to. Jake is a great guy and all, but I still didn't feel the spark that had I felt when I was with Edward. I had tried to force myself to _feel_ for Jake, but it was a failed attempt and ended up being a more awkward situation.

After hearing his revelation that he had been watching me and interested in me for the last three months, I decided he was the best opportunity to help me get over Edward and I could enjoy my time with him.

I had made plans to meet him for coffee on Tuesday morning, having called him Monday night after my realization that Jake was the only option I had. I was determined that I could make this relationship work with him no matter how much Edward was on my mind. Jake and I arrived at Coffee Time, a little corner coffee shop that was located in the historical district of Columbus, within minutes of each other.

We ordered our coffee's and sat down in a little round table across from each other. Jake seemed relaxed while I was wired. My breathing was erratic; Jake must have misread it as being nervous at meeting him as he reached across the table to grab my hand reassuringly, but caused me to jump at his forward attempt to touch me. I knocked over the coffee when I suddenly retracted my hand sending the hot liquid across the table and into his lap. He, of course, jumped up from the scalding coffee and accidentally overturned the table in his haste.

I turned to the table behind me and retrieved some napkins, falling to my knees in front of him to help clean up the mess. He pulled me up from my knees and stared at me intently.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, chuckling softly.

I stared up at him blankly. "Um, cleaning up," I stammered.

He lifted his hand toward my face, caressing my cheek and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "It's okay, I can clean myself up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I… I'm fine," I stuttered. I felt weird being in such a close proximity to Jake. I took two steps back and away from his towering stature. "Maybe I should be going."

I helped him right the table before I gathered my purse and walked quickly to my truck, anxious to get back to my parents' house. It was definitely the worst first date of my life and I was mortified because of my clumsiness. Due to the shopkeeper's impeccable timing, Jake was unable to stop me from leaving as he was getting an earful from the owner. I felt bad for Jake, but used the distraction to my advantage to make my getaway.

When I pulled into my parking spot in front of my apartment and out of my musings, relief and longing washed over me because I spotted Edward's Volvo just a few spots away. I shouldn't feel that way, but I couldn't help myself. The last week had been hell for me. I shook my head as I jumped out of the cab; what was getting into me? Somehow even just the sight of his car calmed me down immediately.

With my bags in tow, I unlocked my apartment. Since I had a horrible time with my first date with Jake, I decided to invite him over to my place with Rosalie and Alice for our ritual cookie and movie night. I hoped that I would feel more in my element with my friends around me and not as awkward around Jake.

He arrived shortly after I had gotten home but the girls hadn't made it yet. When I opened the door, I found him wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts, an Ole' Miss t-shirt and sneakers without any socks.

"Jake, you made it," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug before allowing him entrance into my apartment.

"There's no way I would miss an invitation like this," he replied.

Although we had gotten off on a rocky start, things between Jake and I were becoming more and more familiar. At least it was over the phone line, anyway. But that's what this little experiment was all about. I wanted to attempt something more between Jake and myself and permanently force Edward from my mind.

Failure was unacceptable for I couldn't risk Edward's career no matter how attracted I was to him.

About thirty minutes later, Alice and Rosalie arrived and the kitchen war began. Everything started out innocently enough, the ingredients were out on the table to make the cookies we had made the previous week, Pecan Pie Delights, but with four silly adults in the kitchen things were bound to get messy. First, the pecans were being thrown about, and then the flour got involved.

Jake thought it would be cute to dump a cup of flour on top of my head because I had pelted him with a hand full of pecans. So I retaliated the best way I knew how – I brought out the sprayer from the sink and attempted to hose him down. However, he decided to use Rosalie for a shield and she got a face full of water. She shrieked, of course, and stomped on Jake's foot with the heel of her pump, causing him to release his grasp on her. Once she was out of the way, I sprayed Jake from head to toe, soaking him completely. With his hands in front of his face to help block the spray, he gravitated toward me until he was within arm's reach. I tried to stay away from him, but once he was that close, he wrapped a hand around my wrist, forcing me to relinquish control of the handle.

"You are so dead," he said smilingly, taking the sprayer in his hand and using it against me.

My eyes greedily took in his massive, wet form before I squealed and back peddled out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. The water landed on me and all around the kitchen making it a slippery mess. Jake, for being a guy, was not a very good shot. Alice was hot on my heels as I ran toward my bedroom, slamming the door behind us giggling; Rosalie had already taken refuge in the bathroom.

"Oh. My. God. Bella," Alice shrieked at me. "What has gotten into you?"

Calming down slightly and bending over at the waist, I held my hand up indicating to her to hold on. I don't think I had laughed so hard in such a long time and it was clearly evident. My face – well, what parts of it wasn't covered in flour – was flush. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"This," she said, waving her arms about, gesticulating to the mess we were covered in as well as the kitchen.

"What? It was nothing but fun and you know it." Thinking she was referring to the mess she looked like and pissed off about it.

"Exactly my point. When was the last time you let your hair down and really just had fun? The last three months it seems as if you had just been going through the motions. Sure, you went out with us, but I don't think I have _ever_ seen you like this. I kind of like it."

"Honestly, I haven't the foggiest idea what has really changed. Perhaps it's because I've put Mike behind me finally." I shrugged. Even I doubted that explanation, but at least it sounded good.

Alice rolled her eyes at my statement. "No, I don't think that's it. It's like Jake has brought something out of you. Something like… some kind of childlike innocence."

"Does it really matter why I'm acting like a kid all over again?"

She grabbed my shoulders with her hands and looked me straight in the eye, bringing me down from the high I was experiencing. "Yes, it does."

I shrugged from her grasp, my good mood free falling as if I was on a roller coaster. "I'm sorry I don't have a better explanation for you then." I strode to the bedroom door and swung it open forcefully, leaving her with her mouth agape.

I went straight toward the living room and picked up the remote for my stereo, blasting Aerosmith throughout the apartment. Jake was in the kitchen and by the looks of it, attempting to clean up the mess.

"Hey, you don't need to do that," I called to him over the loud music.

"It's not a problem, Bella, really. I helped make the mess; it's the least I can do."

"Yeah, but it's my place, so I'm telling you to stop. Tell you what, why don't you go back to your place and get cleaned up as it looks like Rose is going to be in my bathroom for awhile. On your way back you can bring a couple movies with you since the girls have seen all of mine and you'd be forced to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

His face contorted into a grimace, probably with the realization that he'd be forced to listen to three grown women gushing about Johnny Depp, before spreading into a genuine smile. "Sure, sounds like a plan." Great, he's probably going to come back with some martial arts flick that requires reading captions. But at least it wouldn't be a romantic comedy.

At my front door he stood with his hand on the knob, turning it and opening the door, twisting his head over his shoulder and said, "I'll be right back, Bella."

I watched in horror as he walked straight into the closed fist of Edward. A quick scuttle ensued and I screamed.

"Stop!" I yelled, running toward Jake and wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him back into the safety of my apartment.

Rose and Alice both heard me and came running out of the rooms they were seeking refuge in and stood in the hallway, obviously, taking in the ruckus.

"Oh my God! Jake, are you okay?" I asked, not letting go of his midsection.

"No, this asshole just punched me for no reason." He had his hand cupping his nose.

"Edward?" My eyes flew to him instantly, warily. Why was he outside my door? And why did he hit Jake?

Edward threw his hands up in surrender, in front of his chest and I relaxed only momentarily. "It was an accident. I was just about to knock on your door when genius here," he said, pointing to Jake, before continuing, "walked blindly into my fist."

I turned to face Jake and took his face into my hands, caressing his cheek with the pads of my thumbs. I looked him over quickly to ensure nothing looked broken. "Come on, Jake. Let me get you some ice for that before it starts swelling too much." Jake headed toward the kitchen once I dropped my hands. "What do you want?" I asked Edward, exasperated.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I wasn't aware that you already had company though." He seemed upset about something, but I didn't have time to listen to him right now.

"Edward, now is not the best time. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked, turning my head back toward the kitchen slightly and caught Rosalie tending to Jake in my peripheral.

"Sure," he replied half-heartedly before leaving my stoop and making his way back to his own apartment.

I closed the door quickly and rushed to the kitchen to check on Jake's status.

"He'll live," Rose muttered in response to my silent question. She left Jake's side and came straight toward me, leaning in to whisper, "but I think his pride is seriously injured," before going back to the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up.

I nodded my head in understanding. Of course it would be. I had basically interrupted a fight between him and my ex. _Why did I do that?_ Jake could have handled Edward easily. I shouldn't have stepped between them. I should have let nature taken over and let the survival of the fittest decide who was the winner. I slapped my palm to my forehead and shook my head.

Boys are stupid.

"How are you feeling, Jake?"

"A little better now that you are here to nurse me back to health," he replied, flashing me his signature smile.

He looked so cute and irresistible. Without thinking, I stood up on my tiptoes and removed the bag of ice from his hand that he had held to his face and set it on the counter before brushing my lips to his softly. "Poor baby. Let me kiss it and make it all better," I whispered against his lips.

It was all the encouragement he needed as his strong arms brought me closer to his body, holding me tightly against him. I pulled back slightly just so I could stare into his depthless, dark brown eyes. "You have really pretty eyes," I complimented him.

He smirked down at me before pressing his lips against mine more forcefully. I could tell he wanted to deepen the kiss, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I'm sure my earlier actions would have led him to the conclusion that I wanted him to but I hadn't meant to lead him on. I really liked Jake, but even with all the fun I had today, I didn't feel that…that…connection.

I brought my hands up between us and gently pushed against his chest. He understood my request and relinquished his hold on me.

"Perhaps we should forego the movie tonight," I said softly, taking a step back and placing some more distance between us.

Today had started out great, but after the altercation with Edward, I just wanted to be left alone to my own thoughts and devices.

"Okay, I understand," he replied, his gorgeous face fallen.

I had to quickly rectify the situation. "Jake, I'm not mad at you."

"I know. But you don't want me here right now either."

I sighed.

He was right, I didn't want him here right now, but I didn't want anyone around me right now. "Jake, right now, I'm just not in the mood to watch any movies. Edward basically killed my happy mood, so I don't want my negativity rubbing off on anyone…including you."

I watched as his eyes regained some of their light. He was hopeful. "Okay, then. But next time we are going to watch my favorite movie and you are going to have to suffer through it. Deal?"

"Alright," I acquiesced.

After Jake left, Rose and Alice came back from their hiding spots.

"Things didn't go as you had planned, did they," Alice said more than questioned.

"That's an understatement," I replied grabbing three beers from the fridge and handed two of them to my friends. With beers in hand the three of us wandered back into the living room where I turned off the stereo.

"Thanks," Rose said. "I was starting to get a headache."

I gave her a half-hearted smile and sat down on the sofa. Rose and Alice joined on both sides of me. "Pirates of the Caribbean?" I asked, flipping the flat screen on.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," they replied in unison.

"Well, on the plus side, at least you don't have any pilots to in-process tomorrow," Rose snickered, as the opening scene appeared on the screen.

After the movie was over, I bid my friends farewell and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen before retiring for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day; I was sure of it.

I arrived at the office bright and early Monday morning. "Good morning, Lauren," I said, dropping my belongings on my desk with a loud thud.

"Morning, Sergeant Swan. How was your time off?"

I sighed loudly. "Perhaps I should have taken some more time. How was your weekend?" I asked, deflecting her question.

"It was alright, I guess. I hooked up with someone from Classix."

My eyes shot to her disapprovingly. "Lauren," I warned in a motherly tone.

She giggled at my response. "What?"

I just shook my head at her. "What am I going to do with you? I hoped you used protection."

"I'm always prepared."

"Good."

I felt wrong to reprimand her considering that was exactly what I had done the previous weekend. And unfortunately, I was still living with the results from that adventure. "As long as you're being careful," I said and dropped the subject. "I'm going to go and get some coffee. You want some?"

"Please."

I arose from my desk and headed down to the break room passing the Transient Office on my way. I couldn't help myself; I had to sneak a peek to see if he was in there. Thankfully, I didn't see him there.

I continued down the corridor and passed two classrooms filled with computers and sighed in relief that he wasn't sitting behind any of them. Maybe he was in one of the other buildings today undergoing training.

My luck didn't hold out.

A familiar tuft of bronze hair stood at the opposite end of the hallway. He was talking to a female pilot but he didn't see me yet. I quickly turned and made a hasty retreat back toward the Orderly Room.

Returning to the office without two cups of coffee, Lauren eyes me suspiciously. "Um, where's the coffee, boss?"

"The pots were empty," I answered her absent-mindedly, plopping down in my seat.

"That's strange. I just put them on about five minutes ago."

"Perhaps too many pilots had a wild weekend and needed the caffeine," I covered quickly.

"I guess so. Did you put anymore on?"

"Yeah," I lied.

My answer must have alleviated any further questions because I heard her quickly tapping away at her computer without another word.

I booted up my computer and patiently waited as the decrepit device made its whirring noises and started up. I retrieved a container of cookies from the baking session yesterday and opened the lid, letting the aroma wake me up. The only thing missing was my coffee. Surely he wasn't still in the hallway. "I'll go and see if the coffee's done yet."

I walked quickly by the Transient Office again without a glance and kept my head low, eyes focused on the floor in front of me. I rushed by the two classrooms again. Quickly, I scanned the hallway and found he was no longer standing at the end.

I had just turned into the Break Room and stopped dead in my tracks. Damn it! Without hesitation, I did an about face and fled. How on earth am I supposed to keep avoiding him when we work in the same building?

I was about to make the turn back into my office when I heard Colonel Weber call out to me, "Sergeant Swan, may I speak with you for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am," I answered automatically, following her back into her office.

I took the leather seat opposite her desk, curious as to why she needed to speak with me this morning.

She was in her flight suit today, so she probably had a flight today and therefore was trying to finish up business before take-off. "How was your leave last week? Did you get everything resolved?" she asked. Her concern was evident in her tone. Apparently, I was a little too distraught when I had asked for the time off.

"Yes, ma'am. Things have been taken care of. Thank you for allowing me the time to handle my personal business."

"Can you share with me what had you in such a tizzy last Monday?" she asked in a friendlier tone.

"Boyfriend issues," I conceded, blushing slightly. I hated revealing this type of information to her but I understood the necessity of keeping the lines of communication open between us. If I ever needed Colonel Weber in my corner for any reason, I had to be honest with her.

"Ah," she said, leaning back in her black, leather seat. "Is Sergeant Newton still causing you grief?"

I wanted to laugh at her remark but I maintained my composure. "Well, I kind of put him in his place last Monday."

"I'm glad you didn't take him back after what he did to you." A friendly smile adorning her dark complexion.

Geesh, was there anyone who didn't know about my break-up with Mike? "No, ma'am. I don't plan on taking him back either," I said chuckling. "Is that all you needed?"

Colonel Weber leveled her chair and became all serious with me, the playfulness that was on her face quickly disappeared. It was as if my question flipped a switch. "Actually, I need a favor from you. I have been asked by the Vice Medical Group Commander, Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, to keep an eye out on one of the pilots in the current class – Lieutenant Edward Cullen."

As soon as I heard that last name tumble off her tongue I knew I was screwed.

"What do you need me to do, ma'am?" I queried. My heart rate increased ten-fold and I felt my temperature elevate. _Yes, seriously screwed._

"Well, Lieutenant Cullen is the Vice Commander's son and he's worried about him not being able to manage his classes. Could you let me know if his grades start suffering?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, but wouldn't that be more fitting for his instructors?"

"Well, it seems as if Lieutenant Colonel Cullen wants to keep everything on the down low, per se. He doesn't want the whole squadron to know."

"I see. He doesn't want everyone to know that we are essentially keeping tabs and spying on his son."

"Exactly."

"I'm curious and I know you don't have to let me know, but why? Did he give a reason?"

"The only thing he conveyed to me was his concern."

"Alright. Did he say what he wanted us to do if his son's grades start slipping? Are we supposed to assist him?"

"He only wants us to keep him in the loop, but not to let the Lieutenant know."

"I guess I will be keeping an eye on Lieutenant Cullen then. Is there anything else, ma'am?"

"That's it. I'll just need weekly updates starting next Monday, alright," she said rising from her desk. "Now, I'm afraid I need to report to the flight line. Keep me posted."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied before exiting her office and returning to my own.

"Still no coffee?" Lauren asked, seeing me return again without two steaming cups.

_Shit. _ "Sorry, I got side tracked. The commander caught me in the hall and needed to speak with me. I'll go and get them now."

I sprinted down the hallway refusing to look in any office or classroom. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when I arrived at a vacant break room.

I grabbed two Styrofoam cups from the dispenser on the wall and walked over to the coffee station. _Just my fucking luck!_ Both pots were completely empty.

I rummaged through the cabinets until I located the filters and coffee. I filled one of the pots with water from the tap and placed the filter with coffee in the machine. I poured the water at the top, replaced the pot underneath and waited.

Impatiently, I drummed my fingers on the smooth countertop.

A voice clearing behind me caught my attention. Spinning around I was met with the familiar emerald orbs I had been trying to avoid all morning long.

"Bella," the velvet voice said.

"Lieutenant," I answered flatly, my eyes sweeping across his tall frame. Come on, Bella, keep it together!

"So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" He flashed me his crooked grin.

I exhaled loudly in response. _Please take the hint._ I turned back around and noticed that the pot had finished brewing. I filled both cups up and added the sugar and creamer. With both cups of coffee in my hands, I turned back around and avoided his penetrating glare. Stepping around him, I dashed back to the Orderly Room without spilling a single drop. I heard the echo of a soft chuckle in my retreat.

"Sorry it took so long. Both pots were drained again and I had to wait for a new pot to brew," I said handing Lauren her coffee.

After taking a sip, she looked at me and asked, "Did Lieutenant Cullen find you? He came here looking for you and I told him you were in the Break Room."

Well, at least I knew why he happened to just show up in the Break Room. "No, I'm afraid I must have missed him. Did he say what he needed?" I asked in between blowing on my coffee to cool it down and my sip. I prayed that she didn't notice me boldly lying to her.

"Only that he needed to talk to you."

"Well, if it's that important then I'm sure he will track – "

"Sergeant Swan, there you are. I've been looking all over the squadron trying to find you," the velvet voice interrupted. He was leaning against the door frame with his ankles and arms crossed, reminding me instantly of that Saturday morning. God, this man was sex on legs and he knew it. He flashed a killer smile at Lauren before returning his full gaze on me.

Monday's are really starting to become my most un-favorite. Does this man not understand what he is doing to me and my resolve?

"Yes, Lieutenant Cullen, how can I be of service?"

I watched as his eyes instantly darkened and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. _Fuck me._ _Yes, definitely screwed._

"I need to speak briefly with you in private."

Lauren looked up from her monitor and stared at me, curiosity written all over her face.

"Certainly." I was not going to give this man the satisfaction in knowing that he was definitely getting under my skin. I stood from my desk and took the lead, walking to a little area that was between the bathrooms.

With my arms across my chest I looked him straight in the eye. He was mirroring my stance. He began to open his mouth to speak, but I quickly cut him off by raising my hand.

"Don't," I said in a harsh whisper.

He started to object, but I shook my head at him, repeating my firm admonishment.

I took a deep breath to regain my focus and clear my thoughts of all the impure thoughts I had of him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Oh, well, I better get this over with.

Squaring my shoulders and steeling my resolve, I refused to look away from him. It was time to give him a piece of my mind. He had to understand once and for all that _this_ could never work between us. I tried doing it the nice way the last time, but apparently, he couldn't take a hint.

"What in the hell has gotten into you? Do you not understand the meaning of _no_? You and I will not work! Not only can you lose your commission, I can get booted too and I don't feel like ruining my career on some ass who couldn't tell me the truth. Are you even capable about thinking about anyone other than yourself? Or can you only think with your other head? Please, I'm begging you, stop harassing me, quit trying to talk to me and please for the love of God, don't look at me like I'm something you are going to devour." Okay, so maybe I didn't mean to say that last part, but it fit the moment considering how he was looking at me. It was like I was the prey and he was the predator, with his green eyes dancing merrily because he had found his next meal.

His lip's twitched as his eyes raked over my body. "Are you finished?" he asked coyly.

"Yes…no…maybe," I huffed, not backing down.

I saw it then. His eyes flashed as he just made his mind up about something that was conflicting him. His hands were quickly pushing me into the women's bathroom and he followed me inside, locking the door behind him.

"What in the hell –," I began before being cut off with his mouth.

His hands cupped my face and his lips attacked mine ferociously. His hands grabbed my hips firmly, pulling me closer to him causing me to whimper.

His tongue swiped at my lower lip and I opened up as if he had just whispered the magic password. Our tongues fought for dominance in my mouth and after a few moments I conceded as he quickly took over. I felt a hand leave my hip and go to the clasp in my hair that was keeping it pinned up. He released the latch and my mahogany waves spilled down over my shoulders. His hand then plunged into my tresses, angling my head upward so he could deepen the kiss.

My mind was screaming at me to pull away, but I couldn't deny my heart. It was as if I had an angel on one shoulder chastising me as the little devil on the other zapped the angel with its pitchfork, laughing maniacally that I had given into my lust.

My hands crawled up his back and into his hair, feeling the luxurious silkiness between my fingers. I pulled on it lightly and it caused him to moan in my mouth, instantly dampening my panties.

I broke the kiss needing air as he started kissing and nipping from my jaw line up to the spot behind my ear before pulling the lobe in between his teeth suckling it.

"We…shouldn't be…doing…this," I panted, but not releasing my hands from his head; therefore, keeping him pinned to me.

He released my ear from his teeth before whispering, "Can't help myself…you are too damn sexy when you are pissed off," and crashing his lips to mine again.

The whole world fell apart in that moment and I couldn't have cared less. The current that surged between our bodies was overwhelming and I realized in that moment that despite my best efforts, I would never be able to deny this man.

I released my hold on his hair as my fingertips ghosted over his shoulders and chest, coming to a stop when they found what I was looking for – the zipper. I tugged the metal closure downward, revealing his black t-shirt underneath. He took the hint and released my hair as his hands started unbuttoning the ABU blouse. I needed to feel the warmth of his skin and apparently, he needed to feel the same.

I pushed the sleeves of his flight suit down his arms, leaving it hanging at his waist. My hands darted underneath the black cotton and felt the firm, defined muscles of his abs and inched their way upward, feeling every muscle of his chest, finally resting on his sternum.

Edward didn't remove my blouse from my arms, but he did manage to un-tuck my t-shirt and slide his hands under and straight up, resting only when he found my breasts. He slid the offending lace down, releasing one and rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand kneaded the fabric covered flesh of my other breast.

This time, he broke away. "God, I want you so badly right now, Bella."

I looked into his lust filled eyes and found them the color of jade. I wanted him too, but I had to be the voice of reason. "Not here," I said.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Tonight, at my house, let's pick up where we left off."

He sighed in defeat, recovered my breast and slid his hands out from under my shirt and I did the same. We readjusted ourselves without a further word.

After buttoning my blouse, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Oddly, it looked as if I was glowing. Edward stood behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of mine in the reflection.

"For what?"

"For giving _us_ a chance," he said and spun me around to face him. "Look, I understand what we are doing is wrong, but when I'm with you it's like I'm on cloud nine and indestructible. Personally, I like that feeling," he chuckled softly.

He was right and I felt the same way. I had tried to convince myself otherwise, but honestly who was I kidding? I might as well enjoy this ride for as long as it lasted. "Me too," I sighed, before searching for his perfect lips with my own.

_Yes, I was royally screwed._ But, I had a funny feeling that it was so going to be worth it.

**A/N:**_ Sooo…there you have it, the last chapter that will be posted for 2009. And now that Bella has decided to break the law, all kinds of lemony goodness can happen…and not with Jake! How many of you guys were actually worried that she would end up with Jake? Show of hands, anyone???_

_I'm just curious how these two are going to be able to keep their hormones in check while they are at the office? My fingers are crossed that they don't get caught! LOL!!!_

_The next chapter will more than likely take me a little longer to write as it will involve a technical aspect of military training that I'm not entirely familiar with and to ensure that I give you accurate information (well, as accurate from what I can get from manuals and notes from some friends who actually went through UPT), I'm going to take my time with it. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't all business…there is some fun, but since this is a military (AF) story, some of what Edward is learning needs to be addressed (because it will be utilized in a later chapter)._

_I hope you all have a fantabulous holiday season…whether you are celebrating Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, the Winter Solstice, etc…and a safe, happy New Year!_


	10. Chapter 10 Game of Love

**A/N: **Since it's been forever since I've updated, I will leave the long-ass A/N below. Just wanted to thank my readers for not giving up on me and my wonderful betas!

_**Game of Love by Santana & Michelle Branch**_

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love--

--Is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine instead of this cold, lonely sea  
So please baby try  
And you'll live for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye  
Its knockin' down the door  
Of your candy store

It had taken every ounce of willpower I had in me to not take Bella there in the women's facility at the squadron. At the same time, I knew exactly what she meant and frankly, I agreed with her. I couldn't really fathom getting down and dirty in the communal bathroom. Just the thought of it alone kind of wigged me out.

After coming to terms that I would be going to her place after work, I unlocked the door that opened to reality. Once we stepped through the threshold things would be monumentally different. Just one slip up and it could be curtains for both of our careers. Something my father would definitely like to see.

Bella stepped from the bathroom first and I followed after her a few seconds later. She didn't look back at me as she headed back toward her office and it hurt; however, I understood. We had to keep up pretenses.

I walked down the long hallway to the computer lab and took my seat behind the monitor. The screen flickered back to life when I pushed the mouse. At the prompt, I entered my login credentials and resumed where I had left off – Bird Strikes.

**Why are birds a threat to aircraft?**

_Physics equation for kinetic energy: Energy is proportional to mass times velocity squared_

_The velocity of an aircraft allows for the impact of feathered birds to generate enough force to cause an engine to malfunction. _

_The engine's fan blades during taking off average 3,000 to 4,000 rotations per minute, and the tips of the turbofan blades are at the speed of sound or greater. A tremendous energy transfers from the bird to the engine causing serious damage to an aircraft engine when a bird hits one of the fan blades. _

_Oh my God! This shit reads like fucking stereo instructions._ I stared at the screen longer than what I should have, the words meaning nothing to me. Blinking several times, I tried – in vain – to refocus on my task; however, thoughts of Bella kept intruding my mind.

After an unknown amount of time, I felt a sharp jab to my left side. "Ow!" Turning my head, I saw Jasper looking at me perplexed. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my now sore side.

"Dude, you've been staring at the same screen for about fifteen minutes. Do you honestly not understand the physics behind a bird strike?" he asked incredulously, garnering several stares in our direction.

"Jazz, for the love of Pecan Pie, will you please lower your voice?" I whispered.

"Sorry. So what gives?"

"I talked to Bella." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the mere mention of her name.

"You what?!" he exclaimed, jumping up out of his chair. His outburst earned us even more stares, including our instructor's unwelcome attention. Jasper slowly lowered himself back into his seat but not before our instructor made her way to our desks.

"Lieutenants Cullen and Whitlock, could you keep the decibel level down. Not everyone learns as fast as you two seem to," she said, placing both palms on our desks and leaning over. After looking us both in the eyes to ensure her point was made, she went back to her desk at the back of the room.

Jasper and I locked our workstations and decided to step outside for some fresh air. Actually, we walked outside so I could call him all sorts of names like douche bag, asshat, and fucker, or maybe any combination of those names for causing such a fucking unnecessary scene in the computer lab. Hell, why couldn't he keep his emotions in check over my girlfriend?

_Unless…No, he wouldn't._ _He's head over heals for Alice, not Bella,_ I reasoned.

_But he keeps cockblocking._

_He's doing it for my own good._

Stepping out of eyesight and earshot of the squadron, I turned to face Jasper. I needed some answers and he was going to give them to me, one way or another. "What the fuck is your deal, Jasper?"

"I should be asking you the same thing there, Edward. I thought you understood that _You_ plus _Bella_ equals _disaster_."

"Why is that, Jazz?" I sneered. He was not doing a very good job of making me believe he had my best interests at heart.

"For fuck's sake, Edward, do we have to keep going through this?" he bellowed, causing the flock of birds that were in a nearby tree to scatter.

"Apparently we do, Jasper," I replied seething, stepping up to him, our faces mere inches apart.

"Well, let me explain it to you, again. You are an _officer_ while she is _enlisted_. You are the _dumbass _that keeps chasing after her while she is dating someone else."

"Who?"

"That _guy_. Hell, I don't remember his name, Edward."

"Uh huh. Are you sure that you aren't secretly wanting her for yourself? I mean, you've kept blocking me every chance you get, Jasper, since last Monday."

"You are being ridiculous, Edward," he said stepping back, averting my gaze.

"Am, I?" I stepped closer to him, the anger rolling off of me in waves. And to think not even an hour ago, I was in an extremely pleasant mood.

"Yes. Hell, I only want what's best for you, man."

"Bella is what's best for me, Jasper. Accept that." I turned away from him and pinched the bridge of my nose, unable to run my hands through my hair because of my flight cap. We needed to find another place where we could have our arguments. Outside the squadron, even away from everyone was not the best place possible.

"I don't think so, but you know what…that is your decision. If you want to ruin your career over some damn piece of ass, then you do it. I'm done trying to be your keeper."

I turned back toward Jasper and glared at him, my anger no longer contained. "My keeper?!" I yelled, causing any remaining birds in the tree to take flight.

Jasper held his hands out in front of him in surrender, his eyes locking on mine. "Look, this isn't going right."

"Damn straight it isn't. Is that how you truly feel, Jasper? Do you consider yourself my keeper? Jazz, you are supposed to be my best friend."

With his hands still in front of him, Jasper continued as though I hadn't interrupted him, "I've got to be honest with you." His eyes bore into mine but he lowered his hands. A strange sense of calm washed over me and I opened my ears to give him his say. "Edward, please hear me out and don't interrupt me." Before I could interrupt him he blurted, "I discovered that Bella was enlisted before we showed up for Orientation on Monday."

I felt my mouth hit the ground. _What the fuck? Why in the hell didn't he tell me?_

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get you so fucking excited or torn up about it. I mean, dude, I had listened to you on Sunday night screwing her in your damn dreams. You said her name _all fucking night_. I couldn't risk you getting upset over it before Orientation. I hoped that there was someone else who would give us our briefing. At first I was all for you breaking the rules and I was even going to help you guys out in whatever way was possible. But once she told you no, I knew it would be in your best interest to keep you two away from each other."

Jasper's eyes implored me as before he dropped his gaze to the ground, toeing at the loose gravel. "The thing with that guy that was at Bella's apartment…"

"Yeah, what about it? Did you make that up, too?" I asked calmly.

"Ummm, yes and no. Alice told me that Bella had gone out with the guy, but it didn't work out too well. She also said that Bella did it to try to forget about you."

The truth hit me hard. Jasper did have my best interests at heart. Unfortunately, what I saw as my best interests and what he saw were two very different things.

With the hot Mississippi sun at my back, I leaned up against the tree that was now vacated of birds and crossed my arms, deep in thought. How was I supposed to tell my best friend to stay the hell out of my personal life but still be my best friend? Jasper knew everything about me. I never kept secrets from him and it hurt to hear his confession more so than to watch Bella walk away from me both times.

Jasper was more than my best friend; he was my brother.

Time ticked by and neither of us said anything further. I didn't know if he was waiting for me to say something, so I glanced up at him through my lashes so I could read his face. He looked torn. I knew how much he hated fighting and arguing. His life prior to the Air Force consisted of nothing but it from his family, just like me. It brought us closer together on another level.

I decided to reiterate something that I'd said to him only moments before the calm. I lifted my chin and looked at him somberly. "Look Jazz, I don't need a keeper. What I need is a best friend. I know you don't really approve of what she and I are now doing, but…," I trailed off. I couldn't ask him to risk his career for my love life. It was bad enough that I was risking both mine and Bella's. I decided to try a different approach.

"Sometimes there are things we must do, rules we must break to achieve the prize. Bella is my prize." I held up a hand before he could interrupt me. "I don't know how I know this, but it's like I can't help feeling so damn drawn to her. Trust me when I say that it's a little freaky. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll break ever damn law in the UCMJ if I have to. She's the one for me."

Jasper thoughtfully rubbed his face for a few seconds. "I know, man. I'll help you guys out as much as possible, but I won't risk my career or your career. It would be something your dad would jump on in a heartbeat." He flashed me a small grin. "Maybe because we are neighbors no one will suspect anything," he said hopefully before shrugging his shoulders.

Now this was the Jasper who I knew I could count on. No bullshit; he gave me his input straight. This is what I needed.

"Thanks, man," I said as I pushed myself off the tree and wrapped one arm around him in the familiar 'one arm man hug' before dropping it to my side. Quickly, Jasper and I scanned the area just to be on the safe side. We didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

I nodded back towards the squadron. "I guess we should get back inside before the Captain has our balls."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you have any left," he said as he smirked, taking the lead as we walked back toward the side entrance doors.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Jazz," I retorted.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Nervously, I brought my right hand up to the oak door, poised to rap. The last time I was here in this very same stance, I was almost in a brawl with the guy that she had used to try to get over me.

In my left hand, behind my back, were a handful of daisies. I wasn't used to 'dating,' but I've watched enough movies to know that women liked receiving flowers; especially when there wasn't an occasion for them. She will assume I'm just being spontaneous, but in all actuality the flowers were a gift to her because she had finally decided to take a chance on me.

I had thought about getting her roses or tulips but they seemed cliché and overly formal. Bella was neither. She was something more and she had awakened a side of me that I truly never realized had existed until I met her. I'm not saying I'm in love with her. Hell, I hardly know her in that sense, but it wouldn't bother me to really get to know her.

I knocked three times and waited.

After what seemed like forever but was probably no more than a minute, I heard locks disengage and the door swung open slightly.

She looked radiant. Her bun had been let loose from its hold and down her back. Some managed to land over her shoulder. She was no longer in uniform but was wearing her black t-shirt still and a pair of gray yoga pants. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

The breath that I had been unaware I had been holding left me instantly at her answer. "You had mentioned earlier about picking up where we left off," I replied. I brought the daisies forward and thrust them in her face like a shy school boy unaware of what my next move should be.

Her eyes shot downward to the flowers and she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. What I would give to know what she was thinking in that very moment. "Now isn't the best time, Edward," she whispered. "I kind of have company."

"Who?"

"Bella, hurry up! Just send whoever is at the door away so we can finish," a very familiar masculine voice yelled in the background.

My eyes became large in shock as I recognized the disembodied voice to be the guy I was almost in a fight with yesterday. "Bella?" I asked confused as I looked over my shoulder and saw the small Volkswagen Rabbit parked beside her behemoth truck.

"It's not what you think," she said quickly before plucking the flowers from my hand and bringing them to her face to sniff their fragrance. "I'm trying to get him to go away but he wants to talk about our current relationship."

"Who's relationship?" I could feel the anger rise within me. What in the hell had happened in the few short hours between leaving the bathroom and now? I wanted to shove right past her and tell the asshole to just leave, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"Mine and Jake's," she breathed. The words were so softly spoken it was barely audible. She turned her head over her shoulder before saying loudly, "Just give me a few minutes, Jake." Then she stepped out the door and closed it behind her.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?"

She took the hand that was not holding the flowers and brought it toward my forearm, resting it there. The instant I felt her touch I instantly relaxed. "It's not what you think. He came over today because I abruptly told him to leave the other day. He wants to know where he and I stand right now and is not taking 'no' from me very well." Her eyes briefly flashed from the warm, inviting brown that I was now infatuated with to something cooler before returning to her normal color.

"Just tell him to leave. He can't stay unless you want him to," I practically whined.

"It's not that simple, Edward. He's a friend of mine. He was there for me when I was so upset over you."

Her explanation was not helping me feel any better about a guy that wasn't _me_ in her apartment.

She sighed, after taking in the look on my face. "I'll call you after I get rid of him, okay. I promise to make it all up to you tonight."

Her words brought a small smile to my face. "Okay, just get rid of him quickly. You have no idea just how much I've thought about you today."

"Probably about as much as I've thought of you," she said as her cheeks turned a bright crimson. "I better get back inside."

"Fine," I said dejectedly.

She turned away from me with the flowers still in her hand and walked back inside her apartment. I stood on her stoop alone. I should have walked back over to my apartment and studied some, but no one could have torn me away from my spot when I heard Jake ask, "Who gave you the flowers?"

"Edward," she replied simply.

My slight smile grew ten-fold upon hearing her utter my name to him. I shoved my hands in my khaki shorts and casually made my way back to the apartment then.

Ten minutes later my cell phone rang and I heard the sound of an engine roaring to life. _I guess the guy finally got a clue. _Thirty seconds later I was at her door pounding.

Bella swung the door open wide and I stepped inside. I had just closed the door behind me and locked it when she flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My hands immediately grabbed her ass and helped support her.

I breathed her in, instantly overwhelmed by the aroma of pecan pie. Her hungry mouth sought mine. Breaking away from the kiss, her lips and teeth started sucking and nibbling on my ear lobe. The abrupt and intense emotion was too much. The things she was making me feel caused me to feel light headed. Slowly, my hands slid from her legs and she let loose of my hips.

I was torn; I wanted nothing more to be inside her, but at the same time I knew we needed to talk. With my hands in her hair, massaging her scalp and gently guiding her where I wanted her soft lips, I said the only thing that came to my mind. "You know, we could have been doing this ten minutes ago if you would have just told him to leave," I breathed.

She stopped cold. Backing up a step, she placed her hands on her hips and quirked her eyebrow at me. "I told you I couldn't do that."

Of course, I shot the look right back at her, but she looked much cuter than I could have ever pulled off. "Yes, you could have. And if he didn't go, you could have called your father and told him. I'm sure he would have loved to arrest him."

Her expression changed from playfully annoyed to shocked and confused. "How do you know about my dad?"

I gulped audibly. It kind of reminded me of those old Scooby-Doo cartoons when Shaggy gulped because he was scared. That's exactly how I felt right now. Scared. "Um, yeah…well…you see, he kind of pulled me over yesterday."

I didn't know what kind of reaction I was expecting, but it I don't believe hysterics was it. However, that is exactly what Bella did. First she squeaked, then she doubled over and a very boisterous guffaw followed. During her breaths in between her fits of laughter I caught the words, "You," "idiot," "going 70". At first I thought she was calling me an idiot for going 70 miles per hour. After calming down, she retreated to her sofa and sat down.

"I'm sorry," she said. She motioned for me to come join her with her hand and I did as I was bid. "Today, I received a very urgent phone call from my dad while I was at work. He told me about a stop he made yesterday about some 'idiot going 70 miles per hour on Route 45'. I asked him why he didn't cart the said idiot away and he told me that the idiot was a pilot who he believed knew me so he didn't."

It was my turn to laugh now because if only her dad really understood just how much I 'knew' his daughter he would definitely be carting my sorry ass off to jail.

Bella slowly brought me back to myself by caressing my chest with her hand. Smoothly she rubbed long strokes along my sternum stopping just before reaching my stomach. Her eyes were wide again, but not out of fear or anger, but possibly eagerness.

I brought my hand up to her face and caressed her cheek while my thumb moved slowly over her bottom lip. I leaned in closer to her and whispered against her lips, "I'm so glad you changed your mind," before pressing my lips against hers urgently.

When my tongue sought entrance into her mouth, she instantly opened up. She removed her hand from my chest and brought it along with her other around my neck, pulling me closer to her. As if there was any place I would rather be than with her right now. Our kiss was passionate and intense and it kind of reminded me of the kiss she had given me one week ago.

Our tongues danced to the rhythm of our racing hearts. I felt her fingertips at my head, touching, massaging. She was testing the waters to see just what it would take to push me over the edge and take her right then and there. Tasting her was divine, but being inside her was nothing but heaven.

As we remained in our lip lock, I moved my hands to the hem of her black t-shirt and went under. Lightly, my fingers trailed up the bare flesh of her toned stomach to the ample mounds that were hidden behind what felt to be lace. Carefully, I reached around toward her back and unfastened the three eye hooks that held the offending fabric in place. Once I felt the last hook separate I returned my hands to the place where they loved being – her tits. Bella pressed herself into my touch and moaned. Her obvious sign of enjoyment spurred my own and I moaned right back at her.

Reluctantly, we separated for some air. It was in that moment my hands retreated from her body and went straight to the hem of her shirt. Since her bra was already undone, I just needed to slip her t-shirt off her and then I could have full access to her more than ample tits. After I discarded her shirt, I quickly tugged mine up over my head so that we were on equal footing. Bella's slender fingers reached for my slight chest hair and nimbly twirled it between her fingers. Her actions were oddly erotic causing me dive right at her chest.

My mouth found a pert nipple and started suckling. My teeth pulled at the pink flesh, causing it to grow firmer. Bella gasped before her lips found my exposed neck; she latched on to it instantly. My unused hand grabbed and started fondling her other tit so it wouldn't feel neglected. I was about to switch sides when Bella leaned away from me. I wasn't having that shit so I leaned in closer. Her other nipple was just inches away from my hungry mouth when she pulled away again. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked; my lust evident in my tone.

"Just getting a little more comfortable and teasing you in the process," she threw back at me.

I chuckled darkly before I pounced. My body covered hers completely and my mouth aggressively pressed against hers. Bella whimpered slightly before she opened up and let me in. My hands found hers and I entwined our fingers before bringing our clasped hands above her head, ensuring she couldn't get away from me anymore. I pulled away from her mouth and began my attack on her earlobe, working my way down her jaw line, kissing and nipping as I went. When I reached her chin, I worked my way up the other side of her jaw and to her other ear. I pulled on the lobe and captured her attention before I whispered, "Never try to escape me again." Then I returned my full attention back to her mouth.

We broke for air and I decided that I needed a little more. "Don't move." I sat back on my heels and stared at her body from the waist up. Gradually, a red blush covered her fair complexion. I pushed myself further down her body until I was at her feet.

I let my hands roam up her legs over her yoga pants until I reached the top. I hooked my fingers into her waist band and slowly eased them down. Bella lifted her ass slightly to assist me, but I did most of the work. Once I had her pants stripped away, I stared at her once again. The only article of clothing she had left was a pair of light blue, cotton panties. She looked completely edible and I was going to be the one to devour her.

Standing up, I removed my shorts, but left my grey boxer briefs on so that Bella and I were on equal footing. I crawled back up her body, my hands grazing her legs, up her thighs, and over her waist. Once I fully covered her body, I supported my weight on my elbow, bent down and fiercely attacked her mouth. My dick was hard as a rock so I grounded it into her core, making her moan into my mouth. Her moan encouraged me, so, of course I responded by rubbing against her harder. I could feel her sweet, wetness penetrating my boxer briefs. _Good God, she is wet!_

I pulled back slightly and became lost in her chocolate orbs. No words could describe just how much I wanted to fuck her into next week. I wanted to fuck her senseless. The only name I wanted her to be able to utter was mine. With a wicked grin on my face, I pushed myself back on my heels. "These need to go now," I said pointing at her undies. I watched in utter astonishment the speed in which the cotton fabric was removed. It literally took her only three seconds.

"Now, put your hands back above your head and hang on to the arm of the couch. Whatever you do, do not remove them," I stated huskily. I wanted to watch her squirm under my ministrations. I wanted to drive her so insane, she would never question this _relationship_ again.

I grabbed the cushion that was lying against the arm of the couch I was up against and motioned for Bella to lift her hips. With one hand I shoved the cushion under her ass, while my other hand playfully tapped her lower lips causing her to slightly jump. My wicked grin turned into a full-fledged smile then.

With my left hand I spread her lips apart and leaned in, inhaling her sweet, delicious arousal. My tongue dipped in just enough to taste her. Bella instantly twitched her legs. With my right hand I pushed her left leg back down before pulling my face back up. I licked my lips. "Just as I remembered," I whispered.

Bella's eyes were hooded and I detected that her breaths were coming more quickly and shallow. She was trying to keep it together and already it looked as if she was losing her mind.

I let go of her lips and with my left hand, without warning, shoved my middle finger deep inside her.

"Ungh."

My hand was knuckle deep in her juices. With every move of my hand, more of her arousal spilled out of her. I wanted to lap it all up, so I turned my hand around, palm up with my middle finger sliding in and out of her still. With my right hand, I spread her lips apart again before diving in.

My tongue was the heat seeking missile while Bella's pussy was the target giving off all the heat. I honed in and made contact with her clit. With fervor I lapped at the nub before I pulled it with my teeth.

"Oh…my…Goooood," she moaned. She could have been singing because it was music to my ears.

I removed my finger and replaced it with my tongue. My, now available, hand worked feverishly on her clit, rubbing the nub. My long tongue darted in and out of her very slippery hole causing her to buck her hips and meet my thrusts.

"Fuck! Yes!" she screamed, but her hands never found their way to the back of my head, which is something I would never have been able to control.

Three thrusts with my tongue later and I could feel her walls enclosing in on me. I withdrew it and her sweet nectar came pouring out and right into my waiting tongue. I lapped like a dog that had gone without water for days. She tasted so damn good!

_And to think she thought it would be better if we didn't do this. I wonder if she thinks that now?!_

"Oh…my…fuck."

I leaned back and took in her glowing. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hands were still above her, with her head turned into the crook of her elbow. Her eyes were closed tightly. "Look at me, Bella."

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes and look at me, Bella," I replied softly.

She adjusted her head and slowly opened one eye and peeked at me through her lashes. Why was she acting so shy right now?

"Please, Bella?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful brown eyes were taking me in.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish before she could speak. "Just how amazing that felt. Your tongue could very well tie your dick, if not surpass it, in the fucking department."

"Really?" I challenged her, lifting one eyebrow up at her. Yeah, she was definitely the _one_ for _me._

"Come on, Edward, why don't you put your dick where your mouth is…I mean was?" Her eyes darkened immensely, hooded over with lust and her cute little mouth curved up sinfully on one side.

"Alright, then," I said standing up and removing my boxer briefs. "Let's see where the stronger muscle is."

Her eyes never left my cock and it grew even larger under her gaze. My blood had gone straight from my head right to the dick that I was stroking with my right hand.

"Holy hell," she sighed.

I sat back on the couch on my knees, my dick aimed for the Promised Land, and a huge shit eating grin on my face. "Condom?" I asked her, reaching for my discarded shorts that were beside the couch.

"I'm on the pill, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" A picture of me taking her on her counter in the kitchen quickly passed through my mind, and with that I placed the tip of my head at her entrance and watched as her eyes became almost as large as the dick I was about to slide in her.

The look on her face was priceless as I slowly slid inside her hot, wet sheath, enveloping me completely. I let out a slow hiss at the sensation of feeling her walls completely around me, before withdrawing myself almost all the way out of her and sliding back in. Her mouth was gaping open, wide and part of me wished that I could have my dick in there. _Soon._

I sat still inside her momentarily as I became adjusted to being inside such cramped quarters. Slowly, but deliberately I lifted both of her legs up over my shoulders and leaned into her further, giving me even more access. Bella moaned at the new angle.

_God, she feels so damn wet!_ _How in the hell am I going to survive this without exploding into her in two minutes? Put your game face on, Edward, it's show time._

I pulled out of her except for my head before thrusting right back into her several times, picking up my speed as I went. In and out, I kept up my rhythm.

"Oh…" _thrust_ "My…" _thrust_ "God…" _thrust_, she wailed.

"Not…God, Bella," I managed to say to her without breaking my stride.

I was about to cum, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I slowed down before I spoke my next words. "I want to get you from behind."

I pulled out of her before setting her legs down from my shoulders. I stood up from the couch while Bella positioned herself over the front side of the couch, her knees spread wide on the cushions, with her arms holding on to the back of the couch for support.

I aligned myself at her entrance once again and slid in. Her juices giving me all the lubrication I could ever need. I positioned my hands at her hips and withdrew from her before slamming right back into her. The couch moved slightly at the force. I slid out again before pulling her back into me, while I pushed inside her at the same time, creating yet another steady rhythm for us to follow.

With each thrust and penetration, my balls slapped against her.

"Fuck!" we both exclaimed in unison.

I slapped her ass and felt her walls tighten around me for a brief moment.

"Oh, yeah. Just like that, Edward!"

Her long mahogany locks were spilled down her back, teasing me. With the hand I still had on her hips, I reached up and wrapped it in her hair, pulling it securely back toward me, causing her to arch her back more. She met each of my thrusts, giving and taking.

I slapped her ass again.

"Fuck, yes! Faster, Edward, faster!" she said.

I picked up my pace, wanting to ensure I gave her whatever she wanted.

The noises she was making was driving me to the brink. I couldn't cum yet. "Cum for me, Bella."

I caught her withdraw an arm that was supporting her and snake it down the front of her body. _She was playing with herself_. Just the thought of that nearly caused me to lose my load prematurely. A few minutes later though I heard the words, "I'm…cumming," from her perfect mouth before I felt her walls tighten around me, milking my cock.

I could feel her legs trembling and it brought a huge smile to my face that I had caused her body that reaction. She was a trooper though and kept pushing herself back along my dick, wanting me to let go. She was squeezing every time I was sliding out of her, providing me with the wetness and friction I needed.

"Fuck, Bella…you feel…so good."

"So do you," she managed.

"So fucking wet," I breathed out.

I felt her intensity pick up. She must have recovered from her orgasm, because she was giving me everything she had.

"Damn, Bella. Fuck."

She sped up some more, causing me to start keeping her pace. I didn't really mind though. I was really enjoying the ride. Then it hit me. _She likes the dirty talk._ There was only one way to test my theory though, straight out ask her.

"You like it when I talk dirty, baby?"

"Uh huh," she answered, pushing herself even harder against me.

"You like having my big dick inside you?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Her enthusiasm spurred me on. I slapped her ass again and when her walls tightened around me, it was all the encouragement I needed to just let myself go.

"Ungh," I grunted with a final thrust, releasing her hair and using both hands to still her movements while I pumped everything I had inside me into her. Exhausted, I collapsed against her back, my dick still inside her, but I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her to me. I never wanted to let go.

We stayed in that position for who knows how long before I let her go. Time seemed to have stood still whenever we were together. I sat down on the couch while Bella turned around to sit next to me. We were both naked, sitting on her couch, with my arm wrapped around her and it felt normal – it felt like home. "So, have you decided which is the better muscle?" I asked, nuzzling her ear.

She leaned in closer, and sighed. "I'm still debating."

**A/N **Yeah, I know it's been a month since I updated…RL is a real bitch right now, but I have started on the next chapter. I'm currently debating whether or not I'm wanting to quit my current job and work on my writing full time (or at least part-time). I have an original piece that I want to submit to a couple places, but I haven't had time to edit it and it's really pissing me off. Anyone up for it? LOL!

I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out to you guys within two weeks, so please don't be too upset with me…if you want to keep up to date as to what all is going on with Frat, then I highly suggest you follow me on Twitter…Irish_Sidheseer.

Until next time, please leave me your love (or your hate).


	11. Chapter 11 Crash Into Me

**A/N: **_I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Yes, I realize that my updates since the New Year haven't been coming as quickly as we all wanted._

_Much love goes out to Natsu, who had this chapter back to me so fast it made my head spin. I lurve ya, girlie! You truly are a great friend!!!_

_Thank you – To each and every one of you who are still reading this and leaving me some love at the end of it all._

_I have started on Chapter 12, so hopefully it won't be nearly a month before it gets posted._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Crash Into Me – Dave Matthews Band**

You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you

You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream

_Wow._ There were no words that would come to my mind to effectively describe just what I was feeling in this moment while leaning against Edward - _naked_. The rush of post coital bliss enveloped me as if it were a big blanket. Or better yet, Edward's arm. The fact that we were both still naked while sitting on my couch made the whole thing feel even more surreal. _I never want this to end. __Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming._

"What do you mean, you are still debating?" he asked, nudging me slightly.

I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a typical male who had just had his ego deflated. I should have assured him immediately that his dick was a gift to women, but I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge it – yet. From my limited dating experience, I knew that was what I should have done. Mike would have forced an answer from me; however, I didn't feel like I had to declare anything with Edward.

"Do you need a refresher course already to help you decide?" he asked playfully, running his fingers through my hair that fell down over my shoulders.

I turned around and angled my head to view him with greater ease, taking him in. There was a five o'clock shadow on his jaw. His dazzling green eyes were dancing and a small smirk adorned his face. "No, I think I have an idea," I teased him while my hand ventured through his chest hair, twirling the dark hairs in between my fingers.

"And?" he pressed.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I think I'm hungry," I said before using the hand that was on his chest to push myself up off him.

"Hungry? Now? You've got to be kidding me!" he bellowed in frustration from the living room. I kept on course to the kitchen.

I swung the refrigerator door wide open and used it to help keep my balance while I took stock of what I actually had inside. I could hear Edward's near silent footfalls on the linoleum floor as he entered the kitchen. I felt his presence behind me, but he didn't say anything or touch me. _Two could play at this game._ I leaned down, but kept my hand on the door, and ensured my bare ass was up in the air as I moved the contents in my fridge around.

"Hmm…decisions, decisions."

Edward inched closer to my rear end and encircled his arms around my waist. "Anything I can help you decide on?" he asked huskily, pressing his erection firmly against my backside.

"Chicken or steak?"

I heard a sharp intake of air. "Not what I meant." He chuckled lightly and released me.

"Told you, I've already made up my mind in that department."

"So why won't you tell me?" he whined.

I took out the package of steaks, turned around and laid them on the counter with a dull thud. "Honestly, because I'm enjoying watching you sweat."

"Bella, you really shouldn't make a man sweat when his manhood is in question."

I walked softly over to the counter Edward was leaning against and looked him square in the eye, while I deftly placed my palms on either side of him, on the counter. "Then you shouldn't ask questions that you already don't know the answer to," I said sweetly before rising up on my tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. I heard him let out a small groan from my close proximity. "Now, would you please be a dear and get down a can of green beans from the cabinet behind you."

Turning away from him I headed to the wooden potato bin and felt a small grin of satisfaction spread across my face. I would need to show Edward where his true 'love muscle' was.

I deposited two large potatoes in the sink and set about cleaning them. After they were fully washed, I set them on a paper towel to dry while I went about marinating the stakes in Italian salad dressing.

"You sure know your way around the kitchen," Edward remarked.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I guess it's from all the years I've worked with my mom. She is constantly trying to invent new recipes to impress my dad."

I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist again, while his chin rested on my shoulder overlooking my ministrations with the meat.

"Speaking of recipes…I think your dad is going to get me the recipe for those delicious cookies you brought in for orientation."

"What?" I burst out laughing. "How…When?" I stammered.

Edward's warm breath tickled my neck. "Yeah. After he pulled me over, we talked a little bit and I expressed an interest in your cookies. He told me he would get me the recipe." With Edward attached to me, we walked over to the sink and I washed my hands. "You know, you smell like those cookies," he said softly, turning his head slightly, grazing my neck with his lips. "However, you taste so much better."

I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, feeling any and all type of tension leaving my body with it. I visibly relaxed against Edward, allowing my head to fall back against his bare chest, exposing more of my flesh to him. I had never in all my years felt this way before – not even with Mike, even though I swore my life ended when our relationship ended.

These new feelings frightened me a little as they felt alien – strange. Maybe I felt like this because this was so new and so against the law. But I didn't care anything about the weirdness of those feelings in this moment, while being held in his strong arms.

Edward's lips trailed down my neck and back up, grazing my earlobe gently. "How long before dinner is ready?" he asked softly.

"Awhile," I murmured, my eyes closed. "I'm letting the steaks marinate for thirty minutes before I pop them in the oven."

"I hope that's enough time," he whispered before releasing me and disappearing.

Instantly, I felt his absence and shuddered. His beautiful laugh taunted me from the hallway. "Why did you do that?" I groaned back in frustration.

"I thought I'd hop in the shower since you apparently are no longer hungry for anything I can offer," he paused momentarily, laughing at my annoyance before continuing, "You wouldn't want to join me, would you?" The lust and seduction dripped from every word in his question. He did a complete one-eighty in only a few seconds.

_Hells yeah! _My newly discovered deviant, sexual goddess was greedily hopping up and down, encouraging every single step I took in the direction of the bathroom. I stood before him, both of us still naked, with my eyes downcast. I had never showered with a man in my life. "I never said I was no longer hungry for you," I said breathlessly, glancing up at his perfectly sculpted face through my lashes. I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth.

A small hiss escaped from Edward's plump lips, causing me to shiver as he no doubtedly was taking in my appearance and my words. "Shower…now," he uttered, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom and into his arms, enveloping my naked flesh with his own.

His mouth and lips left no patch of my skin untouched, before he hungrily sought my mouth. Greedily he took and voluntarily I gave. His arms were wrapped so tightly around me, I could barely breathe. The lust was pouring off both of us in waves, causing the mirrors to steam slightly even though we hadn't yet turned on the water. The feelings that stirred in my body caused me to become light-headed, forcing my hand to splay across his chest and push Edward away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gasping for breath.

I took three steps backward, until my calves brushed against the side of the bathtub. Without looking I pushed the shower curtain away from me and sat down on the ledge. I motioned to my head and started fanning myself with my hand. "Just got a little light-headed, that's all." I turned slightly and fumbled with the temperature knobs inside the tub before turning them on. I tested the water with my hand ensuring it was warm enough before lifting the plunger on the nozzle, causing the water to redirect to the showerhead. "You coming in?"

Edward's eyes widened for a moment before hooding over. He stalked towards me like a predator after his prey and pulled me up from my spot. Holding my hand, I stepped over the edge of the tub before he followed after me.

Edward allowed me to go to the front of the shower, while he stood behind me. The water was warm and relaxing, while Edward's hands roamed all over my body. My mind was quickly becoming nothing more than a puddle of primordial goo. The torture that I had put myself through last week was nothing but an ugly haze. Suddenly, his hands were gone. I heard the soft putter of the bottle of shower gel as Edward squeezed the bottle. Moments later his hands had returned, lathering up my body.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I love this smell."

I turned around and faced him, quirking my eyebrow up quizzically, but said nothing. Instead, I reached for the shower gel and squirted some in my hands before rubbing them together.

I started with his chest, allowing my hands to roam over his well defined pectoral muscles before going lower, tracing the lines of his well toned abs. I didn't venture any further south – yet. Quickly, I made fast work of his shoulders, down his arms and his hands, before gesturing for him to turn around. His backside was something else altogether. His body was sculpted; something to be admired and worshiped. Suddenly, I felt so inadequate.

My hands trailed over his back, taking in each curve of rippled muscle before reaching his ass. There were no words to describe his ass. Sure, it was firm and toned, but there was something more. I squeezed one cheek before I slapped the other, causing him to gasp. I bent down and thoroughly washed each leg before standing up and slapping his ass again. _I could get used to that._

There was one more place to clean and I didn't want to screw it up. I'd saved the best part for last, purposefully. I reached for his hardened shaft that was saluting me and grasped it tightly, but not too tightly. Edward's eyes popped open. Slowly, I circled my hand around him, pulling _him_ slightly, while my other hand carefully massaged and rolled his balls. Edward's eyes were now a very dark shade of jade and hooded.

"You're playing with fire, Bella," he said huskily.

I gulped loudly, but didn't stop with my ministrations. I knew exactly what I was doing…er, at least I hoped I did. I increased my tempo, but never took my eyes from his. My hand glided over his slick shaft vigorously with renewed determination. I sucked my lower lip in between my teeth and concentrated.

Because I had been entranced by Edward's stare, I never saw him move his hands until they were firmly on top of mine stilling them. I had no idea what he was doing. Had I done something wrong? Maybe I was lousy at giving handjobs? My determined expression changed into one of utter confusion.

With my hands securely in his, Edward brought my arms high over my head and guided me up against the bathtub wall. He then shifted slightly, securing both of my hands into only one of his as he brought the other one down across my thigh, to the underside of my knee and hitched it up over his hip.

The tip of his dick was aimed exactly at my core and I had a slight inkling what was going to happen next. The deviant in my brain was now doing the Macarena.

"I told you, you were playing with fire," Edward said before plowing deep inside me.

No warm up was needed _down there_ as I was already very slippery, but the unexpectedness caught me off guard and I gasped loudly. There had always been some foreplay on both parts.

Edward thrusted long and deep, and I stretched around him, letting him fill me before he pulled out and repeated the motion over and over. Each time felt like he went a little deeper and each time felt like I was being split in two._Holy hell!_

I felt the tightening in my belly and warmth spread over my body before it redirected itself to my core. My walls tightened around him and I moaned his name as I let myself go. Several moments later, as my name fell from his perfect lips, Edward released.

After letting go of my wrists and my leg, Edward cupped my face between his large hands. "Wow," he said before leaning in closer, grazing my nose with his before delicately touching his lips to mine.

Both of us were completely oblivious to the changing water temperature until my teeth started chattering rather loudly. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but at the same time, freezing to death wasn't high on my list of ways I wished to die.

"You're lips are turning blue, Bella," he said as he reached over and shut off the water. _Shouldn't I have thought of that?_ He grabbed two towels from the white space saver that was over the toilet, wrapping the first one around my shoulders before securing one around his waist.

"Now…I'm rea-lllly…hun-grrrry," I said, trying to warm up and failing miserably. Edward only chuckled.

*~*~*

Dinner was delicious, as I was absolutely ravenous. A live cow could have been placed in front of me and I probably would have eaten it.

I was just getting ready to rise from the table, completely full, when Edward reached across the table and gently laid his hands across mine. His touch startled me and I gazed at him with curious eyes, as his mouth was apparently not connecting with his brain – for the first time it seemed, words were failing him.

We hadn't spoken much while we ate and I wasn't sure if it was because things felt slightly odd because of the type of _relationship_ we had or because we were both so exhausted.

"Uh…I…hmmm…What I meant to say was…," he stammered, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

I didn't know if I should say something encouraging or just wait for him to finally tell me what he was having a hard time saying. What could cause him to so suddenly become so tongue-tied? Was the food bad? I didn't think so, as I watched him moan in delight over the steak. What was eating at him?

His eyes fluttered to mine momentarily as his hands tightened around mine as if he was afraid I might let go. He cleared his throat. "?"

He'd said it so quickly that I didn't understand a single syllable.

"Come again?"

He chuckled nervously. "I was hoping to do that a little later tonight – both of us, I mean."

I cocked my head to the side and raised both my brows, hoping he would shine light on what he had said previously without me having to encourage him, or embarrass him, further.

Edward let out a heavy sigh, and squeezed my hands with all of his might, temporarily stopping the flow of blood to my fingertips. "I said, 'Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?'" His whole body was tense and he was watching me carefully for my reaction, I was sure.

I didn't understand why he was so nervous. I mean, he must have been on hundreds if not thousands of dates. However, he needed an answer now or else I may never be able to gain use of my hands again. "Sure, Edward," I said, nodding at him.

At my acceptance of his request, he immediately relaxed his posture and lessened the grip he had on my hands. I looked down at the way his hands covered mine and smiled slightly. _This felt really nice._

*~*~*

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Every morning I woke up with Edward in my bed, with one of us holding the other before he'd go back to his apartment and get ready for work. At work, we tried as often as we dared to spend any time together without getting caught. Jasper was constantly acting in the role of look-out. Since I would usually beat Edward home from class, I would have dinner prepared for when he got home. After all, we needed all the energy we could get to keep up with our sexual encounters.

Saturday morning came along and just like every morning this past week, Edward was in my bed. This time my arm was draped over his midsection, as I was the one holding him. Our legs were entangled with the sheet hanging haphazardly across our naked bodies. _How could something that felt so right be so wrong?_ Slowly, I lifted my arm off him and carefully slid from the bed.

As I padded to the door, I felt the need to just look at him. It was as if my subconscious was telling me to enjoy the view while it lasted because it could end at any moment. I turned around and his godly sight nearly hurt my eyes.

Even with his back to me, he was a sight to behold. He reminded me of an ancient Greek statue that you would find only in the grandest museum. His bronze hair, was disheveled, proof of the rounds of the late night romps we had shared. His right arm was tucked under the pillow, while his left was barely hanging over his hip. Though I was positive the sheet covered what I knew to be God's gift to women, I couldn't help but think about it being exposed to the small rays of light that seemed to filter through a small opening of my blinds. The well-defined muscles in his back looked totally at ease, fully rested after last night's round.

_How long can this last?_

He shifted, rolling onto his back, bringing the arm that was under the pillow out and over his head. The outside light filtered through, illuminating his beautiful body, as dust motes danced in the air. His five o'clock shadow was gone – replaced by short stubble that ran along his jaw line up to his sideburns. He looked absolutely edible and definitely fuckable. _Maybe I should wake him up?_

I shook my head at my silent question and returned to the reason I had gotten out of bed so early this morning.

After relieving myself, I turned on the shower, allowing the steam to overtake the room. My mind drifted back to Monday night, the first – and only – time Edward had showered with me. I stepped into the overly warm shower, letting the water rain over my head and down my back, awakening me. A hot shower was a stronger wake-up call than coffee any day of the week and twice on Saturday. My body wash invigorated my senses and my skin, waking me from any amount of sleep that may be lodged in my brain.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, swinging the bathroom door wide open. The wind from the door caused the shower curtain to cling to my wet body.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked alarmed, peeking around the curtain to see what could have caused him to have such an outburst.

He exhaled slowly – calming down with each second that air passed from his lips. "Sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I rolled over and you weren't there. Kind of scared me a little."

"Oh." _Yeah, like that was really smart thing to say._

Edward started back peddling out of the bathroom, but before he exited he asked, "Ummm, why are you in the shower so early, Bella?"

I blushed. Hopefully Edward didn't notice it because of the steam. "I'm just excited about today," I said with a sense of all the false bravado I could muster. Internally, I was scared shitless about the date.

I had every right to be scared too! After all, I was going out with him to an unknown location – which I had tried desperately to find out about all week without success – where others would see us. Others like Jake or Mike – or worse – anyone from the base who just happened to know that Edward was an officer and I was enlisted.

Plus, there was this nagging feeling, like the one I had this morning, telling me that sooner or later the other shoe was going to drop and all this would go away.

What if he happens to see another woman who catches his fancy? What if she is tall and slender and blonde and…._Hold up, you're describing Rosalie, you idiot. __You know he's not interested in Rosalie._ The fact is it could happen and that scared me, especially since I was going against every fiber of the law just to be with him. Could I handle the rejection if he found someone else?

I finished my shower, my mood much more somber. Gone was the happiness and excitement that I had felt just a few minutes ago. In truth _reality sucked_.

The bedroom was empty when I had entered. No more sleeping god in my bed. I hadn't looked down the hallway to see if he had been in the living room or kitchen, but I also didn't hear any noise from that area that would have made me check it out. Most likely, Edward was back over at his apartment, showering at this very moment.

My mind drifted off to a very _naked_ Edward.

_Snap out of it!_ I wasn't ever going to get my clothes on if I kept seeing him like that. Speaking of clothes…what was I supposed to wear? _Shit!_

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was past 7:30. I brought my hand to my mouth and nervously began biting my thumbnail. _To wake them or not to wake them, that is the question._ Okay, let's weigh my options. First off, they would be super pissed, considering it's the weekend, and I had interrupted their quality sleep time. Secondly, they could both already have plans for the day involving their _boyfriends_. Lastly, they could be in bed right now with those _boyfriends_ or getting ready for another rousing round of _poke the kitty._

However, I also knew that if I didn't call them over for another round of Bella Barbie they would be hurt _and_ pissed that I didn't allow them in on the pre-date fun.

In the end, I decided it would be better to have them bitch at me for waking them up so damn early. This way they would be over their bitchiness before they actually made it over to my apartment and maybe I would be spared some of their _prettifying_antics.

_Who was I kidding? I was screwed no matter what I chose!_

Rosalie and Alice arrive shortly after 10:30. In an attempt to soothe over waking them so early, I made a pot of coffee and some Belgian waffles with blueberries. Alice and Rosalie immediately headed towards the aroma after they dropped off two messenger bags full of products that were certain to help me look my best.

"So, what time must we have you ready by?" Rosalie asked with her mouth half-full.

"Edward said he'd like to pick me up at one," I replied casually, stirring my coffee lazily.

"What!" they both exclaimed in unison, sending chunks of barely chewed waffles all over the table.

"Bella, _dear_," Alice said in a too sweet voice, while trying to brush off some of the splattered food Rosalie had sent her way. "You aren't giving us much prep time."

My eyes darted warily between their pained expressions while I stifled a chuckle. "Um…we have like two hours," I said warily.

"Let's scratch the facial and the aromatherapy session. That should still leave us time to give her a mani and a pedi. We can probably apply a five minute pore reducing mask right before we set her hair with the curlers," Alice said to Rosalie before turning to me. "Have you decided what you were wearing?"

I shook my head hesitantly then mumbled, "No."

Rosalie reached across to me and gently squeezed my hand. "That's okay. Where is he taking you?"

I shrugged. "He won't tell me."

"Since he's coming early afternoon we can assume she won't need the leather mini. Perhaps something casual?" Alice stated simply with a dreamy air in her voice.

"To the bedroom?" Rosalie asked, her beautifully shaped eyebrows arched high.

"To the bedroom," Alice agreed.

I realized in that instant that the next two hours were going to be the most horrifically long hours of my life. Rosalie took the hand that she had been gently squeezing and led me down the hallway to my bedroom while Alice forced me to follow by placing both her hands in the small of my back, shoving me the entire way.

Two extremely long hours later I had been exfoliated, masked, massaged, painted, primped, styled and finally dressed. Alice and Rosalie are the queens when it comes to multi-tasking – especially if it entails beautifying in any way. I had also learned – yet again – that my idea of casual and _their_ idea of casual were not only two different ideas, but they were ideas that resided on two different continents of the globe. I would have chosen a pair of blue jean shorts, my Ole' Miss t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. However, at the moment I was now wearing a dark blue lycra cami, that hugged my curves, with velvet embellishment around my breasts paired with a pair of dark boot cut jeans that sat right at my hips. The 2-inch heel, brown ankle boots finished the look.

My hair had been curled with large rollers then pulled into a pony tail that hung over my left shoulder. Rosalie had insisted on applying a neutral color palette to my face to enhance my features.

"I feel like a dork."

"How dare you insult our work," Rosalie said, slapping my shoulder.

"Sorry." I needed to deflect the attention from me. "So, do you two have any special plans this evening?"

"Jasper and I are going to the movies tonight," Alice offered.

"Emmett and I are planning on staying home and spending some quality alone time together, if you catch my drift." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows for that extra effect.

I envied my two best friends. They had both found men that they could be with naturally. They could be free to be themselves. They didn't have to worry about public displays of affection or whether or not they would lose their jobs if someone found out. Sometimes life was unfair – this was one of those times.

I was a nervous wreck underneath my calm demeanor as we sat at the dining table gossiping about our men. Both Alice and Rosalie were so confident in their relationship while I was still constantly on the edge. Of course, that is probably because I was afraid that someone was going to find out and this little tryst would end. I didn't want it to end- _ever_.

Rosalie, with that keen eye of hers, saw right through my charade and called me out. "Would you please stop fidgeting? You are going to ruin your manicure. Geesh, it's like you're a teenager all over again and your nervous about what might happen after the date. Hell, it's not like you're a virgin or anything," she threw her head back allowing her blond tendrils to fan out over the backside of the chair while she let out a chuckle.

"Nope, she's definitely lost her virginity but she still has the box it came in," Alice chimed in causing us to all loosen up and laugh a little.

A knock on the door brought us all out of our reverie; the carefree moment had passed. Alice jumped up from her seat and ran to the door.

"Good afternoon, Edward," she sang out, opening the door. My stomach muscles clenched and I felt as if I was going to throw up; my nerves were totally shot.

Edward stepped through the door and stood in the entryway looking dashing as ever. Hell, if I didn't know what he really looks like in the morning, I would just guess he rolls out of bed looking that damn good. Still, it probably didn't take him long to get ready, unlike me.

I watched as he scanned the apartment. When his emerald eyes found mine it caused both of us to smile.

His bronze hair was slightly spiked and he hadn't shaved either. The stubble on his chin made him look more ruggish than he was. He had a light faded pair of jeans that were stressed on his right thigh combined with black Doc Martens boots and a simple, black t-shirt.

I felt severely over dressed and made-up. Perhaps I should have gone with my gut instinct and threw on the shorts and t-shirt. I may not have looked great but at least I would have felt more comfortable in my "second skin."

"You ready?" he asked.

My heart leapt up to my throat. His voice! Gah…it was so husky. It went along great with the rugged vibe he was throwing off. I cleared my throat - forcing my heart to go back where it belongs, nodded and after regaining my bearings pushed myself up from the table. He slipped his large hand around mine after I joined him in the foyer, opened the door and escorted me outside where the sun was blinding.

*~*~*

The Mississippi heat and humidity was unbearable. Why on earth had we both decided to wear jeans again? I chuckled to myself with the thought that we were both trying to put our best foot forward even though, technically, this whole relationship had started out backwards. Not too many people that I know of take two weeks before going on their first official date if they have been sleeping together for the weeks prior.

"So, can you tell me where we're going?"

"Just wait and see."

Edward adjusted the knobs to the air conditioner on his dash as we sped down Route 45. Before I knew it we turned left onto Alabama Street. Several stop lights later, we sped by the Gateway Shopping Center before making the left onto North Lehmberg Road. Edward slowed down slightly before passing through the underpass before turning into a vast parking lot.

"Skate Land? Are you serious? You are aware of my un-coordination, right?" I was already sweating bullets and I hadn't even stepped out of the car yet. This is going to be really, _really_ bad.

"Yes, yes and yes," he answered, smirking at me. "I'm actually counting on you falling several times as it will give me reason to wrap my arms around you before you hit the ground."

We walked inside the building, hand in hand, to find it pretty dark inside except for the disco ball that was in the middle of the rink and the multi-colored lights that bounced off of it. Music from the 1980's was blaring. However, on the plus side, it didn't seem as if too many people were here skating. Perhaps we would be lucky enough not to run into anyone from the base that would recognize us.

After I told Edward my shoe size, he rented our skates, while I decided to check more of the place out. There was a concession stand that sold soda and assorted candy, an arcade with ski ball and pinball machines, and several booths set up around the wall that surrounded the rink.

It had been several years since I had been here and the place hadn't changed too much. They had added more games in the arcade and they had converted the party room into an area that was more relaxing for the adults with four large screen televisions hanging on the walls that were being fed from the CCTV.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up once my skates had been laced and literally pulled me out onto the floor. It was useless to resist because not only would I fall, but more than likely I would bring Edward right along with me.

"Come on, Bella, it's not too difficult to skate," he said while he was still pulling me, skating backwards.

"Oh, I've skated before but it's been years."

"Then, it's like riding a bike. Just push your legs out and propel yourself forward."

I took a deep breath and pushed my right leg out, then my left and repeated the motion. I remembered the sensation from when I was a little girl, skating with Rosalie and Alice. My natural instinct took over and soon I was skating on my own once again. Edward let go of my hand and allowed me to break away while I relished in the thought that maybe I could actually get through the day without falling down.

I raced down the backside of the large, wooden oval and leaned to my left to turn, however, my skates had a mind of their own and decided to continue to go straight. _Shit_. The concrete barrier came up so fast, and I reached out for it with my arms, trying to lessen the impact. My skates hit it first, then my hands and I was stunned. I fell backwards, but never hit the ground. Instantly, I felt the warmth and security of Edward's arms around me, protecting me.

"I got you," he whispered, when I tried to stand back up on my own.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grateful that I didn't completely humiliate myself in front of the few people who were here watching my ungraceful moves on the hardwood.

Edward assisted me into an erect position and took my hand in his again. "Perhaps you should stick with me."

I could only nod. _What is it about this man that causes me to lose all ability to speak?_

The rest of the afternoon went on without any further incident. We did the Hokey Pokey, and the Electric Slide once I felt sure that I could handle myself on four wheels. My dad was right, Edward really was a menace on wheels – he zoomed around the oval as if he owned the place.

Once the skates were off our feet, my legs felt really, really weird. I had become accustomed to skating, and was trying to walk but with a skating motion. In the arcade, we played air hockey – Edward won with his quick reflexes.

"I have an idea," I said, placing my hand in his. "How about we place a wager on a game that doesn't require really any skill whatsoever?"

Edward glanced at me with a look of uncertainty, eyebrows arched and a slight smirk. "A bet?"

"Yeah, are you afraid that I can actually beat you at something?"

He shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. _He could definitely be arrogant sometimes._

"What do you propose?" he asked, pulling me closer to him by my belt loops, grazing my nose with his.

"Hmmm, if you win I will tell you which part of your anatomy is the best 'love muscle'."

"And if you win?"

"If I win, you must grant me one wish without complaint."

Edward leaned back infinitesimally and breathed in loudly through his nose. "I don't know. It seems you would be getting the better end of the stick if you win."

"Okay then, I guess I will just have to keep that part to myself," I feigned.

"I accept," he said instantly. "What's the game?"

"Ski ball."

"I was afraid you would say that. How many games?"

"One." Edward was eating out of the palm of my hand. Little did he know, that I was very gifted with balls. "_I think he knows just how gifted you are,"_ my little deviant snickered.

Edward and I chose two lanes that were next to each other and deposited our money. The balls rolled down the chute and we both reached for our first ball.

"Question," he said. "Do we both roll simultaneously or should you go first?"

I pondered his question and realized that I did better under pressure. "Simultaneously."

We both rolled our first ball. My father's voice echoed in my head on how to effectively roll the ball to score the maximum points. _"Not too hard, Bella, or it will bounce around on the grid and you'll score low."_ My first ball landed in the 40-point hole, while Edward's bounced and landed in the 10.

Edward groaned.

I was leading until the fifth ball. Edward dropped one in the left corner scoring a hundred points. I was down by twenty. However, his sixth ball went in the 10-point hole again while mine dropped in the 30.

We were tied with two balls to go.

On our seventh roll, I scored 50 points while Edward only scored 30.

On the last ball, I rolled first. In my haste and excitement I rolled the ball a little too hard and it bounced from the top of the scoring grid and into the 20-point hole. _Shit._

Edward smirked at me. _What was that about?_ He picked up his final ball and tossed it in the air a few times before palming it and rolling it smoothly down the middle of the lane. It never bounced once and landed swiftly in the 50-point hole.

_Damn._ I had been played.

**A/N: **_Yes, I went old school with their date. At first I was taking them horseback riding, then it was sailing, and finally bowling. BUT I scratched each of those out because they were either too romantic/lovey dovey (gag) or too competitive. Instead, I went back to my roots and remembered the thrill of zooming around the wooden oval and stuck them in there…hope you enjoyed it._

_So…any clue as to what Edward's best 'love muscle'? I'd love to hear your ideas of what it could be…you may be surprised. Also, why did Edward barge in on Bella's shower???_

_Until next time, please leave me your love (or your hate)._


	12. Chapter 12 Highway to the Danger Zone

**A/N: **_Raise your hand if you're upset it took me more than a month to update. *Raises hand*_

_I'm sorry guys. Truly, I am sorry. My fingers are crossed that this long ass chapter helps out some._

_My love goes out to you all for putting up with my non-updating ass. Also, my love goes out to my lovely betas Natsu and Ali Shaw._

_**I have an announcement at the bottom, so please take the time to read it. Without further ado…**_

Chapter 12 – Highway to the Danger Zone

Out along the edges  
Always where I burn to be  
The further on the edge  
The hotter the intensity

Highway to the Danger Zone  
Gonna take you  
Right into the Danger Zone

Bella didn't have a clue just how good I was at ski ball. The moment that she mentioned the wager to go along with the game, I knew I would win. I haven't lost a bet yet and I wasn't going to start now.

I had kept the game close on purpose, knowing that she would feel good believing that she would beat me. Usually when people are winning, they become overexcited and do something reckless…that was Bella. If she had managed to land the ski ball in the 50-point hole, then I would have had to work a little harder and land mine in the 100-point hole – again.

I couldn't resist smirking at her before I rolled my last ball. Her eyes were wide in anticipation as I rolled the ball surely down the lane. I knew the instant that the ball left my hand where it would land. I had let it go with just the right amount of speed and at the right angle to hit the ramp and land directly in my planned scoring hole. Like I said, I wanted to keep it a close game.

I slowly turned my head in her direction and noticed her eyes still hadn't gone back to their normal size and her mouth was literally hanging wide open. Then, she raised her right arm and pointed to the scoreboard.

"You beat me?" she questioned in shocked disbelief, her voice barely audible.

I nodded my head and gave her the most sympathetic smile I could muster and reached my arms out to her. However, she didn't budge an inch.

"He beat me," she said more to herself than to me. Then she turned her beautiful face toward me and cocked it to the side. "You beat me. How?"

"Beginner's luck," I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to not make her feel so bad about losing to me.

She shook her head from side to side causing the pony tail that was hanging over her shoulder to fall to her back and sway effortlessly. "No, you smirked at me before you rolled. You _knew_ you would beat me. You cheated," she accused.

I laughed at her insinuation. "No, I didn't, Bella. I swear, I did _not_ cheat." I would have considered her reaction to the whole thing humorous, but she wasn't laughing with me. As a matter of fact, she looked downright pissed off.

_Maybe I should have let her win?_

Bella placed both hands on her hips and stared at me. "I'll have you know, that I haven't lost at ski ball in _years_. I used to spend hours at the arcade perfecting my aim and speed. The only way you could have beaten me is if you cheated," she said menacingly. Then, she folded her arms across her chest. "Edward, you wouldn't cheat on me, would you?" she asked sickeningly sweet, batting her eyes.

_Yeah, I really should have let her win._

I held my hands out in front of me in surrender and changed tactics. I breathed out slowly and gave her my sexy grin. "Bella, I swear to you that I didn't cheat, but if you don't want to hold up your end of the deal, then you don't have to. We can have a rematch anywhere, anytime you want. Seriously, I just had some beginners luck."

Bella's posture slumped. It was as if all the built up pressure had simply vacated her body. She reached her arms out to me and I pulled her close, wrapping my arms tightly around her midsection. She nuzzled her head to my chest and I felt her relax considerably.

_No, I made the right decision in winning the game. Plus, I could tell that she was going to tell me her secret._

"No, Edward. A deal is a deal," she said softly.

_Yes!_

She brought her face up while I lowered mine toward hers and gently brushed my lips against hers. I pressed against her lips more forcefully but instead of opening her mouth to me she took a step back, shaking her head. To say I was confused is an understatement. Bella had never terminated a kiss.

Bella folded her arms over her chest again and gave me the most devious smile I'd ever seen her wear. "A deal is a deal," she reiterated, pausing slightly before continuing, "but I never did stipulate in our agreement when I would divulge my secret." Then she took off in a sprint out of the room, giggling.

_No!_

My face fell as I heard her speak the words. _That little minx!_ _Damn! She was good._ I took off right after her, her trail of laughter acting as breadcrumbs to follow.

I caught up with her right as she was about to dash out of the building. My arms quickly encircled her waist, causing her to stop. I lifted her up and spun her around, setting her back on her feet only when she was facing the opposite direction of the doors that led outside. I leaned my head down and whispered in her ear, "That wasn't very nice, Bella," before I gave it a little nibble.

She moaned softly and pushed her ass into me.

I released my arms around her waist and trailed them up over her arms so slowly Bella shivered. My fingers continued their course over her shoulders and then down her back. Bella's head lolled to one side before falling softly against my chest, exposing her neck to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist again and pulled her even closer to me while I lowered my head and tenderly placed butterfly kisses along her exposed flesh.

"Oh…Edward," she breathed.

I heard it then. A voice cleared behind me – one that was distinctly male.

I broke my hold on Bella and turned around to see who had interrupted the intimate moment we were having.

I recognized the man immediately as my hand had been the one who had made direct contact with his face – Jacob.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but he didn't utter a word. His face was contorted in a mixture of pain and confusion. I hid Bella behind my back so that she wouldn't have to face him. I'm not exactly sure of my reasoning, but I didn't want her laying eyes on him or vice versa.

Jacob had his arm hanging down low. He was holding hands with a little girl who was no more than 5 or 6. She was a tiny thing with long, black hair and brown eyes almost as dark as Bella's chocolate ones.

"Come on, Uncle Jake. I want to go skating," she said, breaking the silence.

Jacob turned his attention to the little girl that stood no taller than his hip. "Alright, Nessie," he said, flashing a genuine smile. Then he returned his ice cold glare to me and very lowly said, "I wouldn't do that here if I were you. You never know who could come through that door." He nodded his head to the door behind him before pulling the little girl through the other set of doors that led inside to the rink.

I turned back around and watched as Bella's eyes followed him through the door. Once he rounded the corner, she spun around to face me. "Holy shit that was close," she mumbled.

Even though she hadn't seen the exchange between Jacob and me she could still hear the acidic tone of his voice when he had spoken. I pulled her close to me once again and placed a kiss on her forehead. Now that that little scene was over, she and I could resume where we had left off.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" the calm voice of my father asked.

_Shit! You've got to be kidding me!_

My whole body jerked straight up and I relinquished my hold on Bella, turning around to face my father. _What the fuck is going on? Can I not get any alone time with her? Who else is gonna show up here? Has the skating rink become the new "it" place?_

I had a decision to make. I could either attempt to hide Bella from my father, or I could simply show him I was with someone and perhaps he would take the high road and turn back around to head outside.

I knew I didn't have a chance in hell in hiding Bella, so I went with option number two, and took a step back to where Bella was, draping my arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a side hug. "Hello, father, I am here on a date as you can see," I said without any inflection in my tone.

My father stepped forward and smiled genuinely at Bella. His white teeth gleamed and his ice blue eyes were dancing. He put forth a hand. "How rude of me. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Carlisle Cullen and you are?"

"This is Isabella -."

"Just Bella," she interrupted, thrusting her right hand towards my father.

Instead of just shaking hands though, my father took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before releasing it. Bella tensed at my side, but I don't believe my father noticed because his eyes remained fixed on me during his whole charade. "Well, Bella," he said diverting his glance toward her, "I hope that Edward has been the complete gentleman that his mother and I have raised him to be."

I felt rather than saw Bella's head bob up and down before she answered softly, "Of course he has."

"Well, I will leave you two back to your date. I didn't mean to interrupt. I had just been driving downtown and saw your car here, Edward, and I thought we'd be able to talk."

I squeezed Bella closer to my side to keep myself grounded as to where I was and who I was with. Lucky for me, Bella didn't try to step away from my strong embrace or I might have taken a swing at my father. "Not here, not now or ever," I said flatly.

"Well, I will be going then," he said before turning around to head back out the door. "Edward, please try to call your mother soon," he tossed over his shoulder before he lowered his sunglasses in place and strode back out into the Mississippi sun.

_Asshole!_

Bella looked at me with worry and concern written all over her face. Her eyes seemed cautious. "Are you alright, Edward?"

I gave her a small smile. "I will be," I said pulling her in for a tight hug. "Would you object if I asked you if you wanted to get out of here before we were interrupted again?"

She giggled, grabbed my hand and led us outside where the heat could make eggs sizzle on the sidewalk.

We had just gotten settled back in the car when Bella's cell phone began _ringing_. However, it wasn't a song that filled the space in the Volvo, instead a distinct voice from my childhood Saturday morning cartoon ritual blurted out, "_Oh, that woman! Got a mouth like an outboard motor. All the time putt, putt, putt -." _

_Bella had Foghorn Leghorn on her phone!_

She fumbled in her purse, quickly locating and flipping open her phone cutting off the rest of the ringtone. "Hi, mom," she said a little out of breath, while casting her eyes in my direction as if to gauge my reaction.

I chuckled. She was adorable.

She was silent for a moment before replying sheepishly, "Actually, I'm kind of on a date."

I turned the key in the ignition and brought the car to life. I adjusted the air conditioning in an attempt to overpower the stifling heat inside and casually glanced at Bella who looked – _distraught?_

_Whoa! _I narrowed my eyes at her, begging for an explanation. "What's wrong?" I mouthed, placing my hand on her thigh.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, only to snap it close the next second. She did this two more times before speaking again. "Fine mom! Quit berating me like a child, we'll come over!"

She closed up the phone, placing it back inside her bag before letting out a heavy sigh. "Mom's insisting that we come over for dinner tonight," she said softly. She turned slightly in her seat to look at me. Her brown orbs beseeched understanding from me and covered my hand which rested on her thigh with her own.

I didn't really want to go. I mean, this was only our first date and all. _Who the hell are you kidding, Cullen? You're just afraid you'll see her dad – again!_

I gulped audibly and inhaled slowly. "Bella, are you sure? I mean, I've already met your dad and he may remember me," I reminded her.

"I know, but my mother was adamant."

I shook my head slightly before putting the car in gear to get on the road. _Well, there went any chance of a nice evening,_ I thought sourly.

With Bella's directions, we were pulling up outside her childhood home minutes later. I put the car in park, but left the motor running. "Are you sure there is no way I can talk you out of this?"

She shook her head slowly from side to side and stared blankly out the windshield.

"Well, can you just tell them that something came up that required me being somewhere else? I can always come back and pick you up later."

Bella folded her arms over her chest then and quickly whipped her head in my direction. She lifted her right brow and scowled as if daring me to not go inside with her.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. However, if I have to face my mother then you are doing it with me."

Her stare intensified and I knew that there was no way in hell I was getting out of this. I turned off the engine and stepped back out into the sweltering heat, made my way over to the passenger door and opened it for Bella.

Slowly, she stepped out of car. I stopped myself from laughing when I saw her look at her house in utter terror. The look on her face was priceless. Then I remembered I had to face the same firing squad with her. _Shit._

With our fingers intertwined, and the death march playing over in my head, we walked up to the front door. Bella brought her closed fist up to prepare to knock when the door swung open on her.

I did a double take. The woman who appeared on the opposite side of the door looked almost exactly like Bella. The only exceptions being her eye color and chin. _So, this is what Bella will look like in 20 years._ Bella's mother's eyes, which were a bright blue, turned to me in an appraising fashion before they darted back to her daughter.

"Bella, I'm so glad you and your date could make it, please come on in," she said happily, opening the door further and allowing us entrance.

Bella and I walked inside, hand in hand, and made our way into the living room that seemed very homely, especially when offset by very comfortable looking tan colored couch and loveseat. Bella's father sat in a recliner with his legs elevated and stared at the enormous flat screen that hung on the wall.

Bella let loose of my hand and walked over to her father, bending down to give him a welcoming hug. "Hey, dad," she said. Her father never even took his eyes off the screen to acknowledge her.

She gave me wary glance and shrugged her shoulders before waving to me to follow her into the hallway.

"You go on in there and sit with my dad while I help my mom prepare dinner," she directed in hushed tones.

"Bella, I really don't think that's a good idea. Shouldn't we stay together? I mean, after all, our chances at being able to deflect the questions or answer them would be better," I pleaded.

"That may be the case, but I know my mom. She won't bring this up," she said motioning between us, "unless you are there with me. She'll want to look at our faces as we tell our tale."

_Shit._

"What exactly are we going to tell your parents?"

Bella shifted her weight from foot to foot and stared up at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought. She brought her eyes back down to me and shrugged her shoulders. "We'll have to be honest, 'cause mom can spot a lie a mile away, but that doesn't mean we have to go into full detail."

I looked at her with my forehead creased in confusion. "How much detail?"

"You'll just have to follow my lead," she said before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

She started to step away from me, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her near. I placed another kiss on her lips before I moved my lips to her ear. "You owe me big time," I whispered causing her shiver in my arms. "You are going to tell me tonight."

I pulled back slightly so that I could look down at her and gave her a naughty smirk. If I was already having to meet _both_ of her parents then the least she could do was divulge her little secret to me tonight when we got home.

_Home?_ _No, you meant to say her place dumbass._

I shook my head quickly dispelling the thought. Don't get me wrong, I like Bella a lot, but I'm not _in_ love with her. Do I want this _thing_ between us to work? Hell yeah, but when there's so much secrecy, it's hard to tell the difference between lying to ourselves and lying to protect ourselves. Somewhere and sometimes things get lost in the shuffle, you know. I mean, how can we know what we truly feel when we are constantly having to lie? I guess it's a good thing the sex is phenomenally mind blowing.

_Oh yeah! You can say that again!_

I let go of Bella and allowed her past me before I walked back into the living and took a seat the furthest away from Sheriff Swan. I did a quick look around the room just to see if I could find a loaded gun or handcuffs. Seeing none, I relaxed my posture and eased further back into the couch to watch some television.

"Hey," Sheriff Swan grunted without casting me a cursory glance.

"Hey," I replied, keeping my eyes locked on his profile afraid he'd recognize my voice.

"Wanna beer?" he asked, still not turning in my direction.

"I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

The last time I had spoken to Sheriff Swan, I could have sworn he had been more vocal. However, I was very pleased with the fact that he didn't really show any indication that he realized who I was. I turned my eyes back towards the flat screen and didn't give Bella's father another thought.

About twenty minutes later, loud noises emanating from the dining room brought me out of my television induced stupor. I blinked several times before realizing that Sheriff Swan was no longer sitting in his recliner, but instead hovering over me.

I gulped rather loudly and almost instantly could feel perspiration on my brow. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe.

_Oh shit!_

_Think, Cullen, think. Never show weakness._

"Hello, sir," I said with a quavering voice.

_That deserves a healthy head smack, moron._

"Dinner's ready," he said gruffly, still giving no indication that he remembered me.

I mean, shouldn't he be jumping up and down shouting at me to stay away from his daughter because he'd pulled me over or just because I am who I am and dating his daughter? Maybe I didn't make that much of an impression on him when he pulled me over.

_Maybe that's a good thing._

A small smile found its way onto my face as I stood up and stretched before following Sheriff Swan into the dining room. _I think I'm gonna make it through this relatively well._

When I arrived in the dining room, the first thing I noticed was the slightly oblong dining table. Mrs. Swan sat at one head of the table while Sheriff Swan sat directly opposite her at the other head. Unfortunately, there were only four chairs at the table – one on each side, so I took the seat across from Bella without taking my eyes from hers.

The table was set nicely with an arrangement of multicolored tulips in the middle. The plates were white, with clear water goblets. I immediately took note of Sheriff Swan's bottle of Bud Light and mentally chastised myself for not taking him up on the offer of beer earlier.

Mrs. Swan looked directly at me and with a smile on her face asked, "Edward, would you please be a dear and say grace?"

I shot a quick glance to Bella, hoping she would see the horror in my eyes. I've never said grace before a meal and I didn't really know what to say since my family and I weren't religious.

Bella sat there silently. If she saw the horror in my eyes, then she didn't show it.

I nodded my head in acquiescence toward Mrs. Swan and cleared my throat. Immediately, Mrs. Swan, Sheriff Swan and Bella bowed their heads and clasped their hands. I followed their lead and did the same.

_Think, Cullen, think!_

"Ummm…Dear God," I started. My mind went completely blank for what seemed like an eternity until I remembered a little saying I had once heard back in camp when I was a kid. "You are great, You are good, and we thank You for the food. Amen."

I heard a little giggle from Mrs. Swan and Bella, while Sheriff Swan cleared his own throat at the end of the table. The three of them slowly raised their heads and then immediately started reaching for the dishes that were in the middle of the table.

The aroma from the food was delicious. Mrs. Swan had made baked steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and macaroni salad. My stomach growled in response, ready for me to dive right in.

Mrs. Swan was passing me the bowl of mashed potatoes when she caught my eye. With another smile and all the charm of the south she asked, "So, Edward, how do you know Bella?"

I quickly took the bowl from her hand and grabbed the spoon from the dish, while looking at Bella for some help again. However, she was too busy placing food on her plate to look at me. Bella had said earlier though that we should be as honest as possible without giving everything away. "Actually, Mrs. Swan -," I started before being cut off.

"Please, call me Renee," she said, still smiling.

"Okay. Renee, Bella and I met at a dance club," I said.

She quickly turned her eagle eyes on Bella, shooting her a very disapproving look. I watched as Bella open and closed her mouth in a vain attempt to share some more information with her mother. Seeing her struggle, I tried to shift Mrs. Swan's, err…Renee's attention to me. "Actually, come to find out Bella and I work together."

I cast my gaze across the table to find Bella's mouth hanging wide open.

_Shit! Way to go, asshole. Now both her parents will be able to add everything up._

"Wow! You are both in the Air Force. How coincidental is that?"

I watched as the red rose over Bella's neck and up her face. "Mom, you do realize that there is an Air Force base just 20 minutes away from here."

Renee reached a hand across the table and gently laid it over Bella's and lovingly patted it. "I know that, dear. I'm just glad you have someone else who you can talk all your military jumbo with, that's all. Couples seem to last longer when they share common interests and jobs."

Bella shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and cast me a quick warning glare. I picked up my fork and delved into the baked steak.

The conversation around the dinner table died down instantly with the clatter of silverware hitting the plates. I had learned my lesson, the more I kept food going in my mouth, the fewer questions would be asked. Although I was way past being full, I still kept putting more and more food in my mouth and chewed it slowly.

After we finished dinner, Renee excused herself to bring in dessert.

"Well, Edward, you seemed to have brought your appetite. I sure hope you saved some room for dessert," Renee said brandishing a large plate of Pecan Pie.

My nose was assaulted by the sweet aroma instantly. And just like clockwork, the smell went right through me and straight to my now engorged cock.

_Dear God._

I shifted in my seat and took a deep breath. "I still have some room for dessert," I said with my voice going up an octave at the end.

Renee sliced the pie and served it to us.

As if in slow motion, I watched eagerly as Bella's fork cut into the deliciousness and brought it to her full pink lips. She was about to place it on her tongue when she caught me staring at her. She cast me a confused look to which I shrugged nonchalantly. She went ahead and placed the sweet goodness in her mouth and chewed it slowly, closing her eyes. I heard a soft moan escape. "Mmmmm. Mom, you really outdid yourself," she said.

I felt my dick strain further against the denim and it took every ounce of self control to not hurdle the dinner table and attack Bella right then and there.

_So much for making it through this relatively well. I am so fucked._

While everyone else was savoring their dessert, I decided to do something to save my sanity. "Umm, would you please excuse me? I need to use your restroom."

Sheriff Swan continued eating his pie without giving me a glance, while Bella and Renee turned their focus to me. "Of course, Edward. The bathroom is just down the hallway on your left," Renee said.

I slid my chair back and quickly made my escape. I turned on the light and shut the door behind me, remembering to lock it. I didn't want to take the chance of Bella stumbling in wanting to check on me. I spun around and faced the mirror that hung over the sink and placed my hands on the countertop.

_Get your shit together, Cullen._

I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the water before splashing my face.

I took several deep breaths, willing my heart rate to slow down. When that didn't work, I closed my eyes, and a vision of Bella eating pie that smelled exactly like her, invaded my brain causing me to open my eyes rather quickly.

_Snap out of it!_

With the faucet still running, I decided that I really needed a release. I began opening up the medicine cabinet to see if there was anything in there that would assist me. My eyes zeroed in on a tube of KY Jelly standing upright, but nearly exhausted of all its content.

Without giving Bella's parents' sex life a second thought, I grabbed the tube and placed it on the counter and then undid my jeans, sliding them down to my thighs. I opened the KY and squeezed a small bit into my palm before bringing my hand to my swollen dick.

I closed my eyes and tried to erase from my thoughts that I was standing in the middle of the Swan residence's bathroom stroking myself.

_I'm so going to hell for this._

I picked up my pace and a few minutes later, I felt the pressure building for my release. Without thinking I grabbed the hand towel that was hanging on the wall and exploded into it.

After cleaning myself up, I tossed the towel in the hamper in the corner and washed my hands. Suddenly, I felt much more relaxed.

I flushed the toilet to make it seem that I was doing something else altogether different than what I had actually done, placed the KY back in the medicine cabinet and left the bathroom.

When I came back down the hall, I noticed Sheriff Swan was sitting back in his recliner once again. Immediately, my mind came up with different sexual scenarios involving the Sheriff and Renee, causing me to gasp, then cough to cover the gasp, and then shake my head to dislodge such thoughts.

_Yeah, definitely going to hell._

My cough alerted the Sheriff to my presence and he turned his intent stare to me. It felt as if he knew _exactly_ what I had done – defiled his bathroom.

Bella and Renee were nowhere to be found. I started towards the dining room but stopped when I heard the Sheriff speak.

"Umm…Edward, a word, please," he said gruffly.

I turned around on the spot and went to sit on the couch next to the recliner. "Yes, sir."

"Feel better?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows at me.

"Immensely," I replied truthfully. "Dinner was fabulous, sir."

"Look, it's none of my business who my daughter decides to date, but if I ever see her as upset as she was two weeks ago after that stunt you pulled…," he trailed off. "Well, let's just say there is no place you could jet off to that I wouldn't be able to follow. You understand, flyboy?"

I nodded my head fervently, unable to form a coherent response. It seemed as if the good Sheriff had remembered me after all.

"Oh, and before I forget here's that cookie recipe I told you I would get for you," he said handing me a piece of paper.

_Yeah, definitely remembered me._

"Come on, they are out on the front porch," he said patting my thigh before rising from his chair.

I walked behind Sheriff Swan as we made our way outside and saw Bella with her arms around her mom. "Bye, mom. Dinner was great. And thanks for not giving me the third degree about Edward."

They released from their embrace as they saw us. "Come on, Bella, do you really think I'm done with my twenty questions? Soon, you will spill everything to me," she said with a wink, taking a couple steps to stand beside her husband.

I walked over and entwined our fingers before leading Bella from the porch. After one last wave, I opened the passenger door and assisted her into her seat before taking my own position in the driver's side.

Once we were enclosed inside my car, Bella turned to me with a smile on her face. "Well, that went relatively well," she said.

I nodded, unable to stop my own smile from spreading. "Easy as pie," I chuckled.

_The only way it would have been worse would have been if someone had walked in on me wanking off._

She shot me a curious glance but didn't say anything. "Oh, and by the way, your dad gave me your grandmother's cookie recipe before we left," I said nonchalantly as we pulled back out onto the main road and headed back toward her apartment.

I turned my head and caught her turn a deep crimson before my eyes before I busted out laughing. A few moments later she was joining me in hysterics.

*~*~*~*

I pulled into my regular parking spot and opened Bella's door for her. We walked hand in hand to her apartment door when she stopped suddenly. She turned to face me. "Well, this is me," she said shyly.

I realized that our date was coming to an end and she was doing the closing like any other first date couple would do. I decided to play along. "I had a great time," I said smiling.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"I would love a coffee."

She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the door, gesturing for me to go in before her. As soon as she stepped in and closed the door behind us all pretenses were gone. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to her, quickly attacking my mouth with hers.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pressed both of her hands to my chest pushing me back towards her bedroom. We broke briefly from our kiss just enough to take a quick breath before resuming. I felt my calves brush against the side of her bed and accidentally fell down on it.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Bella straddled me. She didn't lean in to kiss me, so I leaned toward her. She quickly pulled her head away from me. I quirked my eyebrow at her curiously. "What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to show you what your greatest love muscle is."

My eyes widened at her words. _She was going to show me_? Well, which is it my mouth or my dick? She brought her hand up and I immediately felt deflated because with her raising her hand it had meant that she was choosing my mouth over my manhood. However, she went past my mouth and touched the side of my head above my ear. "Your brain is your greatest love muscle as it controls everything about you including this," she said palming my growing erection through the jeans, "and this," she said bringing her other hand down from my head and placing a finger over my lips. "It also controls every thought and word spoken to me," she finished.

I stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes and found something there that I had never seen before. Our faces inched closer and closer before her lips were against mine. The kiss was sweet and sensual. She brought both of her arms around my neck while she continued to grind against me.

Instead of quickly discarding our clothing, we took our time. First our shirts and her bra came off and I could feel the warmth of her chest pressed against mine. We continued kissing each other sensually, enjoying every moment and sensation.

I broke away from her mouth and placed butterfly kisses down her chin, her neck, up to her earlobe then back down across her collarbone. I ventured further south between her breasts, before suckling one pert nipple.

"Oh, God, Edward," she moaned breathlessly.

Her words and noises spurred me on. I lifted her off my lap and placed her beside me on the bed before softly pushing her backwards onto the mounds of pillows behind her. I stood up and she moved her legs on the bed.

I crawled up over her and hovered momentarily before resting my weight on my elbows and began kissing her again. I pressed my erection into her eliciting another moan of pleasure from her.

Our kiss picked up in intensity and soon her hands were in my hair, stroking and pulling on it.

"God, I want you inside me now, Edward," she said when we had separated for air again.

I pushed myself back on my heels and stood up to take off my shoes and jeans. Bella sat up and did the same. The next thing I knew she was beckoning me with her finger.

I came over to her and she patted a spot beside her. I followed her direction and took up the spot she indicated, sitting up with my legs out in front of me. Bella then sat in my lap again with her legs around my waist. "I want to try something a little different this time," she said.

"Okay."

"The whole time we are doing this you aren't allowed to kiss me, or fondle my tits. The only thing we can do is stare at each other, alright?"

"Okay."

I slid in effortlessly and Bella placed her hands on my shoulders to assist her movements. I cupped her ass since she didn't tell me it wasn't off limits and I gazed deeply into her eyes.

She continued her movements in a slow, steady rhythm. Her mouth was opened slightly and I could hear every breath she took.

She felt warm and wet. Even in this slow and torturous rhythm, if I kept staring into her depthless brown pools I was going to explode.

Without warning, Bella picked up the pace, grinding harder and faster.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes and that one thing I had seen earlier was there again. _What is it I'm seeing?_ Her eyes were warm and inviting, but there was something more I couldn't put my finger on.

I felt myself still gliding in and out of her and both of our breaths became labored pants.

"Oh, God…I'm cumming, Edward," she said softly as I felt her walls spasm around me and continued her motions.

In and out, in and out, in and out. _Oh God!_

"So…wet…Bella."

"Damn, Edward…you feel…so…good," she moaned.

I met her thrust for thrust. Each more intense than the last. I felt my need to release and I did, filling her up completely.

Her movements slowed and stilled.

She brought her head to mine, pressing her lips softly against my lips before leaning her forehead against mine. The entire experience was so intense and just so extraordinary. I never would have thought of doing what Bella had proposed.

_God, I love this woman._

_Did I just think that?_

_Sure did._

_Fuck._

**A/N: **_Much to take in this chapter. As you can see both Jake and Lt. Col. Cullen are still around. Bella is a very sore loser and Edward is…well, a mess. I mean come on?! Have any of you masturbated at your GF/BF parents' house?! I have a funny feeling the other shoe is about to drop soon…_

_**Announcement 1: I'm going back to school full time and quitting my job.**__The reason I'm letting you guys know this is because I'm not sure how hectic my school schedule will be this summer. YES, THIS SUMMER. Classes begin May 24, but I hope to have at least 2 – 3 chapters completed before I start and hopefully, I won't leave you hanging with a cliffie._

_**Announcement 2: New Story! **__I've posted the first chapter of my newest fic, one that has been running around in my mind for a little while. It's called __**As The World Falls Down.**__Please stop by and give it a read. The first 3 chapters have been written and the 2__nd__ chapter is being beta'd by Project Team Beta_

_**Remember, to get a preview as to what's going on with Fraternization you need to follow me on twitter (at)Irish_Sidheseer.**_

_As always, please leave me your love or hate…_


	13. OUTTAKE Fishing with Charlie

**A/N: **_This is just an outtake that I couldn't pass up. While doing research on the previous chapter (Chapter 12) I discovered some information that I just couldn't pass up. The more I thought about it, the more I laughed my ass off! And so, I give you Fishing with Charlie._

_Much love and appreciation goes out to Natsu2, who got this back to me in one day AND to my special guest beta, xrxdanixrx (stellar author of Hate Me, At Your Own Risk, Here We Go Again & Don't Try to Save Me), for stepping up to the plate when Ali Shaw decided to use her "beta-free" card. *Raises hand* I am a Comma Deviant. _

_There is no musical selection and the usual disclaimer applies – SM owns, etc…_

x-x-x

Fishing with Charlie - Outtake

Bella and I had finally gotten comfortable in the bed, and I was enjoying the high I was feeling called post coital bliss, when a song filled the air. _And justice is the one thing you should always find. You gotta saddle up your boys; you gotta draw a hard line. When the gun smoke settles, we'll sing a victory tune. _It was cut off when Bella had rolled over and answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Dad," she said groggily.

I lay there, completely blitzed out, running my fingers up and down her bare back and over her spine, dipping lower with each pass. What a revelation I had.

_God, I love this woman._

"Hold on, I'll ask," she said before rolling back over to face me. "Dad wants to know if you're free tomorrow."

I didn't even consider asking her why. I just blurted out, "Yeah."

_Face meet palm._

"Yeah, Dad. What time? Okay. Bye."

Bella rolled back over to face me. "You'd better try and get some sleep. You have to be at my parents' place at 4:30," she said while trying to suppress a yawn. She snuggled closer to me and placed her head on my chest, right above my heart, draping an arm across my midsection.

_This is nice._

I lay still, listening to Bella's steady breathing. "Are we having dinner at your parents' house, again, tomorrow?" I asked her softly.

"Don't know," she mumbled, not lifting her head from my chest.

That wasn't the answer I had been expecting. Shouldn't she know whether or not we were having dinner there since she had just gotten off the phone with her father?

"So, why are we going there tomorrow?" I asked, not satisfied with her previous answer.

"_You're_ going fishing with my dad, that's why," she answered through a yawn.

_Oh, I'm going fishing with her dad._

_Wait!_

_What?_

I sprang from the bed quickly, accidentally throwing Bella off me. I watched as her body went flying, arms and legs twisting and contorting in the air as if in slow motion, until she hit the floor with a hard thud.

_Ouch. That had to hurt._

"What do you mean I'm going fishing with your dad?" I asked loudly and confused, rooted to the spot on the floor by a thick fog of anxious nervousness sweeping across my mind.

I watched and waited as she pulled herself up with the assistance of the bed. I should have went over to help her, but in my current state, nothing made sense, so I stood still and waited for her answer.

"What the hell, Edward! Geesh, overreact much?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her jaw. "Can you please put some underwear on? You're pointing at me," she said a little calmer, but rolled her eyes at either me, the situation, or both.

I grimaced at her, then walked over to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Locating my boxer briefs, I stepped into them and pulled them up. "Better?" I asked.

"Much."

_She didn't have too much of an issue with it about an hour and a half ago._

"Okay. Now, what do you mean I'm going fishing with your dad?" I asked, using the same volume and tone from earlier.

She rolled her eyes at me again and folded her arms across her chest, emphasizing her tits by pushing them up. One pink nipple became erect and teased me. I darted my eyes back up to Bella's and gave her an impish grin.

"Because you told him you were," she said.

"No, I didn't."

She exhaled loudly, showing just how pissed off she was. "You did."

"Bella, I think I would have remembered telling your dad that I was going fishing with him," I said, mimicking her pose by crossing my arms.

"Look, technically, I told him just a few minutes ago before you flung me off you. I asked you if you were free tomorrow to go fishing with my dad and you told me 'yeah.'"

"No, you asked if I was free tomorrow, but didn't mention the fishing, Bella."

She arched both her eyebrows at me. "Yes, I did. You just have selective hearing," she said, smirking.

"Well, I didn't hear you. Can you call him back and tell him -" I started before she cut me off with a growl.

I would have found her growl hot if she didn't look so pissed right now.

"No, I will not call him back and cancel for you," she said, walking toward me. "So, help you, Edward, if you don't go fishing with him tomorrow."

The menacing look in her eyes and fierce expression told me that I shouldn't be as afraid of her father as much as I should be afraid of her if I didn't show.

I threw my hands in the air à la temper tantrum style, and crawled into bed. "Fine," I grumbled. I watched as Bella sat the alarm clock on the dresser beside me, and crawled into bed.

Before I knew it, a blaring noise echoed all around me. It had seemed like I had just closed my eyes. It should be illegal to have to get up so damn early just to go fishing.

_Fuck._

I stared at the sleeping form beside me, jealous that it didn't disturb her in her slumber.

_Lucky._

I turned off the alarm and rolled out of the bed. I padded my way to her bathroom, picking up the remainder of my clothes along the way off the floor. I relieved myself, and dressed quickly so I could walk over to my apartment and shower. Maybe I should bring some of my items and clothes over so I don't have to keep sneaking out of her apartment at God awful hours of the morning.

Stepping outside, I noticed Alice's car in the parking lot.

_They better not be doing some freaky shit in the living room, cause it's still my apartment, too. They wouldn't be up at this hour in the morning, though, would they?_

I opened the door and noticed everything was quiet.

_Good._

I went straight to the bathroom after I grabbed a towel and washcloth from the linen closet. After adjusting the temperature knob, I quickly undressed. By the time I was naked, steam was pouring out over the top of the shower.

Between the mixture of the hot water and the scent of my bar of Zest, I quickly woke up. I felt invigorated and ready to take on the day that was ahead of me. I just wish I knew what all the day was going to entail.

I thought about the argument Bella and I had last night. I went over the part where she had asked me if I was free today several times, but I still couldn't recall her mentioning the fishing part at all.

_Maybe I do have selective hearing. _

The water was turning colder so I quickly shut it off and grabbed my towel. After drying off, I wrapped it around my waist, and headed toward my bedroom.

_What does one wear to go fishing?_

_God, _that_ thought sounded girly._

_Maybe I should wake up Alice?_

I vigorously shook my head to dispel that last thought. There was no way in hell I was going to ask Alice to dress me. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain, white t-shirt. I pulled a clean pair of socks and boxer briefs from my chest of drawers, and quickly dressed.

_Don't people wear hats to go fishing?_

Before I left my room, I decided to bring my New York Yankees hat with me.

I grabbed my keys, wallet, and cell phone before I stepped out into the crisp morning. It was still dark and eerily quiet, except for a single car passing by the apartment complex on the main road.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling up outside the house I'd left yesterday. Everything still looked the same, except Bella's mom wasn't waiting for me when I went to knock on the door.

I knocked three times before I heard shuffling from inside the house, and the door opened up with Sheriff Swan standing on the other side. He appraised me warily before grunting and swinging the door open to allow me entrance. I followed the Sheriff into the living room.

This was the first time I had ever seen Sheriff Swan wearing something other than his uniform. He had tan hip waders and a black and red plaid shirt with a light brown fishing vest on. I spotted a tan, floppy fishing hat on the edge of the couch.

_Maybe I should have had Alice dress me after all._

Sheriff Swan walked away from me and I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to follow him. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and bounced on the balls of my feet. To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

The Sheriff came back with another pair of hip waders and handed them to me. "Nice hat," he said.

I'd never worn hip waders before and I didn't know exactly what to do. Do I wear them alone or over my jeans? I stood there and waited for instruction.

"Are you gonna just stand there or go and put those on?"

I nodded slightly, and made my way to the bathroom I had utilized yesterday. Turning on the light, I shut the door behind me. I still was completely clueless as to what to do with the waders the Sheriff had given me to wear. I shrugged my shoulders and unfastened my jeans. I had just shrugged out of them, when there was a light tap on the door.

"Put them on over your jeans, Edward," I heard a familiar female voice say softly.

_Thanks, Renee._

Chuckling, I quickly donned my jeans once again. I shrugged the waders on, pulling the suspenders over my shoulders.

I went to walk out of the bathroom, when I caught sight of the hand towel I had used yesterday, hanging up beside the light switch. I crossed the small bathroom and looked inside the hamper. _It was gone!_ I looked back to the hand towel on the wall and back down to the hamper in horror. I made up my mind right there. I walked back over to the _spunky_ towel, yanked it down from the ring on the wall, and tossed it back into the hamper.

_Ewww. I hope they didn't use it yesterday._

I exited the bathroom feeling lighter, and passed Renee in the hallway. I turned around, and watched her disappear into the vacated bathroom. The faucet turned on. Shrugging, I walked down the hallway to the living room and sat down on the love seat.

Sheriff Swan nodded his approval at my new attire. "As soon as Renee finishes packing our lunch, we'll head out."

I nodded in understanding, and the Sheriff returned to watching the television.

Two minutes later, Renee emerged from the bathroom, drying her hands with the same spunky towel that I had replaced back in the hamper. "Charlie, will you please stop putting this towel in the hamper. You know how much it means to me since it was given to me by my grandmother before she passed away," she said, tossing the towel at the Sheriff, hitting him right in the face.

_Oh shit!_

For the first time in my entire adult life I felt the heat of my blood fill my cheeks, and I hung my head in disappointment for not being able to maintain control over myself last night. I was ashamed, and on top of it, felt the Sheriff's eyes on me.

_Double shit!_

"Sorry, Renee, I'll keep that in mind," he said.

_Why did he just cover for me?_

I lifted my head and attempted to show him my appreciation with my eyes, but I probably just looked like a freak as he gave me a confused look in return.

Sheriff Swan stood up and followed Renee into the kitchen. I stayed still, barely breathing, and dared not look in the direction of the kitchen to see if they were talking about me. _Maybe I should just go home. If I leave right now, then I could be back in bed in thirty minutes._ I stood up and had taken two steps toward the front door, when I heard Bella's threat echo in my mind. _On second thought, I'll just stay here._

Sheriff Swan returned about ten minutes later carrying a small cooler. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You do realize we are in the south, son, right?"

I nodded my head, curious where he was going with his last question. His eyes shifted up toward my head. _I thought he liked my hat._

"I'm just messing with you, kid. Come on."

I followed the Sheriff outside, and we both got into his cruiser. The black and tan markings were indicative of his position. Without thinking, I accidentally opened up the back door before the Sheriff's laughter let me know it was okay to ride shotgun. After taking my position in the passenger seat, my mind went into a tizzy.

_What does one say to the Sheriff of Lowndes County while on their way to a lake to fish?_

"So," I said, trying to strike up a conversation that would hopefully not embarrass me or the person of authority sitting next to me driving.

"So," he echoed.

_Might as well get to the bottom of it all._

"Why did you invite me to go fishing with you today, Sir?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat. I felt my heart rate accelerate as soon as the words left my mouth. _Going at this speed down the road, what would be the probability of me jumping out of a moving car and surviving? I'm a dead man. _

The Sheriff didn't answer right away, but turned toward me, quirking up his right brow.

_Bella must have learned that trick from him._

He turned his attention back towards the road and cleared his voice. "Trust me, kid. I'm as nervous as you are. After you and Bella left, my wife and I started talkin'."

"About me?" I interrupted.

He turned his head and gave me an annoyed look.

_Bella must have learned that look, too._

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Yes, about you. Apparently, Renee thought that I was very inhospitable last night at dinner, and insisted that I get to know you better."

Silence enveloped the vehicle again, but it didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would. I stared out the window as the signs passed by us in a blur. We were on Highway 373 north bound. The Sheriff turned left on Stinson Creek Road and left again on Barton Ferry Road about three minutes later. Trees lined both lanes of the road, and if I didn't know that we were going to a campground just a half-mile up the road, I would have been severely freaked out. The woods in the dark are quite spooky.

_You sound like a girl, Cullen._

A sign on the left hand side of the road indicated that we had arrived at the DeWayne Hayes Campground. I glanced at the small clock on the dashboard and noticed the time. The Sheriff pulled up alongside a little building where an attendant sat and rolled down his window.

"Mornin', Sheriff," a low-pitched, female voice said.

"Mornin', Polly," the Sheriff reciprocated, unsuccessfully averting his gaze. "I know I'm early. Do you think you can let me in so I can get a jump on the fish?"

"Anything for you, Sheriff," she answered, batting her eyelashes.

_Was she flirting with him?_

I watched, amused, as the Sheriff's face turned a bright red.

_Yep, she's flirting._

Once we parked in the designated parking for day use visitors, Sheriff Swan turned off his cruiser and popped the trunk.

"Come on and grab the cooler," he said, stepping out of the car.

I did as he bade and grabbed the cooler as I got out of the car and followed him to the trunk. Inside were a variety of fishing rods, reels, two tackle boxes, and an assortment of other fishing paraphernalia that I didn't know as well as a shotgun with a box of shells, a bundle of zip cuffs, caution tape, three flashlights, and a first aid kit.

_Can we say prepared?_

The Sheriff turned to me and nodded to the cooler. I handed it over to him without question. If I had my way, I wouldn't open my mouth to speak again because I would somehow find a way of shoving my foot in it.

He lifted the lid and rummaged through the contents inside. With a grin, he lifted the object he had been searching for and tossed it to me. "Here, you're gonna need it."

My eyes became as huge as saucers when I opened up my hand which held what the Sheriff had tossed to me. I immediately dropped it as if it were a hot potato.

_Ewww…gross._ _Can this morning get any freakier? Who in their right mind brings along a nearly empty tube of KY Jelly in a cooler full of food? And why exactly would a man toss another man lube? Did he know that I had used that same tube yesterday in his bathroom?_

A loud, boisterous laugh brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to Sheriff Swan with a look of horror on my face. There were so many questions flying around in my mind and no answers.

"Now _that_ was priceless," he said, still chuckling. He bent down into the trunk and retrieved the lube I had dropped. He placed the tube back in my hand. "Like I said, you're gonna need this."

After handing me the tube of lube, he pulled the rods, reels, and a tackle box from the trunk. He nodded his head to the right, so I toted the tube of lube and cooler, and followed him.

_Why in the hell do I need a tube of KY Jelly for fishing? What kind of fucked up fishing is this?_

The Sheriff deposited his load on the shore of the lake and squatted down. He tossed me a reel, and took a rod and reel for himself. I watched in awe as he strung the line through the rod and locked the reel into position. I looked down at the reel he had given me and noticed that it looked different than the one he was using.

"You gonna fix that reel before you use it?" he asked, glancing in my direction.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I looked down at the reel and studied it. _What am I supposed to do?_ I could only imagine the look on my face.

"Give it here," he said, chuckling, and I willingly obliged.

I watched in fascination as he made quick work of taking the reel apart, laying the pieces out in front of a towel in front of him. "Since this piece is constantly exposed to the elements, it has a bigger chance of getting gummed up," he said, holding a part of the reel. "A little bit of lube though keeps the line flowing easily." He uncapped the KY and applied a dab to his pinky, working the lubricant between the small pieces. He put the reel back together and strung the line on the rod before handing it back to me.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the rod.

"Think you can handle putting the lure on the end?"

"I hope so, or you are really going to start doubting my masculinity."

We both laughed at my last statement while the Sheriff opened up the tackle box. I chose a lure that had a silver blade attached to it, as did the Sheriff. "These lures create a spinning action that act as a small fish and should attract the bass in this lake," he said, turning to me, as I was attaching the lure.

We waded out to the water until it came up to our thighs. The Sheriff brought his rod high above his head, and with a flick of his wrist, released the line, shooting it high in the sky until it landed with a small splash about fifty feet away. I mimicked his actions; however, my line landed only about twenty feet away. We stood there quietly in the water and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Neither of us said anything, although, I was quite bored. Bella and Renee may have insisted on the both of us spending time together, but they didn't stipulate that we had to spend that time talking to each other. I chuckled internally at the thought.

The sun was just beginning to rise, giving the clouds a pink tint, when the Sheriff turned his attention toward me. "So, Edward, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

_Wow! Where did that question come from? Should I tell him the truth and say that I enjoy her and her cookies? Lie and tell him that my intentions are entirely honorable, or omit details and be vague?_

I cleared my throat. "Well, Sir, right now we are just playing it by ear."

"Hmmm."

_What did that mean?_ _Was that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm? Did he want me to become more involved with Bella or stay the hell away from her?_

I swallowed hard and waited for him to elaborate.

_What if he was waiting for me to respond?_

I turned my attention back to the rod in my hand, lazily messing with the reel, pulling the line back towards me some, when I felt a tug on it.

"Whoa!"

"You got a bite, there?"

"I think so," I stammered.

Just then, my line shot off, the handle on the reel spinning fast.

"Lock it and reel him in, son," the Sheriff instructed.

I did as he said, slowly and steadily bringing the line closer to me. The Sheriff waded over to me to assist me in bringing the fish in. I pulled one way and the fish pulled any other way but toward me. I continued to reel him in slowly. I yanked the pole upward hard. The top of the fish could be seen struggling in the water. The Sheriff grabbed the exposed line when the fish was about a foot away, pulling it hard, exposing a rather large fish.

"Nice catch, kid. I guess you have now earned the right to call me by my first name. No more 'Sheriff' or 'Sir.' You can call me Charlie."

_Wow! _

I gaped at him with an open mouth, just like the fish in his hands.

Charlie grappled with the fish until he was able to remove the hook from its mouth, freeing it once again, then he slapped me on the shoulder.

_Perhaps going fishing with the Sher – Charlie was a good thing. Male bonding and all that._

"Hungry?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and followed him out of the water toward the beach. We sat down next to the cooler. Charlie passed me a Coke, and took one for himself. "Sandwich?"

"Sure, thanks," I said, taking the sandwich from him.

We ate in silence, watching the sun rise higher. The birds were chirping, and there were more people gathering around the lake.

"You never really answered my question earlier, Edward. What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked before taking a swig of his drink.

I leaned back on my hands and stared up at the sun that was nearly overhead. There was no real way to answer this question without getting my ass handed to me. "Well, I like her a lot and I think she likes me too."

_Honesty is the best policy._

Charlie retrieved a plastic baggie from the cooler and tossed it to me. I looked down at the contents, and to my surprise, saw five cookies that looked really familiar to me. I opened the bag and brought it to my nose to inhale the scent. Instantly, I was reminded of Bella, and I felt my dick harden instantly.

_Thank God for the hip waders._

I closed my eyes and reveled in the aroma. I was shaken from my revelry by a loud guffaw.

"Do you need a moment alone with the cookies, Edward? I still have the KY," he chuckled.

I chuckled nervously, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks – again.

_Twice in one day._

x-x-x

"Hey, you," the sweet voice said, answering the door. "How did the male bonding go?"

I stepped inside and wrapped my arms around Bella. "Charlie and I had a blast. I even caught a fish!"

"Wait. Did you just call my dad, Charlie?"

I stepped back a moment, found her beautiful, brown eyes, and smirked at her. "Yeah, we kinda sorta bonded over KY, fish, and cookies," I said slowly.

She looked at me confused. "KY?"

"Yeah."

"Cookies?"

"Uh-huh."

"I get the fish."

"I hope so, since that's where I've been all day."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not," I said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are on better terms now," she said, pressing her lips to mine softly.

"Definitely," I murmured against her lips, then took her hand and led her back toward her bedroom. Those damn cookies had been plaguing my mind all day. She stopped me in my tracks when I saw her wrinkle her nose at me. "What?"

She didn't utter a word, but pointed toward her bathroom.

"I don't get it. Didn't you miss me today?" I whined.

"Yes, but you stink!" she exclaimed, now pushing me into the other room. "Oh, and before I forget, next time you need a _release_ at my parents' house, don't use the hand towel on the wall," she said, shutting the door on me before cackling in the hallway.

x-x-x

**A/N:**_ So there you have it. Charlie and Edward doing their male bonding…lol! Okay, raise your hand if you knew you could use KY Jelly to lube up a fishing reel? Seriously, I found this out when I was trying to decide what Edward was going to use in the bathroom for Chapter 12. And now you know why the tube is almost empty! You dirty pervs probably thought Charlie and Renee, didn't you…don't lie._

_Working on Chapter 13, and I'm gonna attempt to have it up by the end of the month, but you know how much I deviate from my posting schedule. _

_Please take the time to check out my latest piece called As the World Falls Down. It's a crossover, but it has the Goblin King in his tight breeches and a great big bulge! _

_Also, please check out my special guest beta's work, xrxdanixrx. She is brilliant, I swear!_

_As always, please leave me your love (or your hate). Remember, if you would like to see a snippet of Ch 13 (when it's finished) leave me a review for either Ch 12 or this Outtake._


	14. Chapter 13 All The Right Moves

**A/N: **_Hello my lovelies. I hope that you all enjoyed the Outtake between Charlie and Edward. _

_Much love goes out to my good friend/F.O.R. Sis, Laura, as it is her birthday today. So, if you are on twitter, please send her a birthday wish SnarkyNSassy._

_As you may or may not have noticed, FFn has removed my section breaks on my Frat chapters. I am diligently going back and replacing them and while I'm at it, revamping some of the chapters. So, it may take me a little while to replace them all. Please bear with me as I go through this tedious task._

_My heart goes out to my lovely betas Ali Shaw & Natsu2 for getting this chapter in better shape than what I sent to them. Love you guys!_

_I originally planned to use Bad Day as the song choice for this chapter, but changed it at the last moment. All The Right Moves was playing on my Blackberry and the first few lines really fit this chapter in my opinion._

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**All The Right Moves by One Republic**

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name.

The weeks following our first date were quite blissful. The routine that we had started when we first decided to break the rules and see each other continued. Of course it needed tweaking somewhat as Edward still had to do well in his studies.

Yes, Colonel Webber was still asking me about Edward's grades. I hated going up to his instructors to find out if he was slipping, but it was an order that my commander had given me and I begrudgingly followed through with it. When I noticed two weeks later that Edward's grades were falling, I reported to her office and informed her.

While I was still in her office, she picked up the phone on her desk, put it on speakerphone, and dialed what I assumed to be the number for Lieutenant Colonel Cullen. As soon as I heard his smooth voice, I felt my chest tighten, and prayed that Colonel Webber would not ask me to tell him personally. I was very fearful that he would recognize my voice from our brief encounter nearly a month ago if I spoke.

It seemed as if the Gods were against me because as soon as the pleasantries had been spoken between my commander and Edward's father, Colonel Webber introduced me on the phone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, I have Staff Sergeant Swan, my NCOIC of the Orderly Room, with me. She has an update that you may wish to know about your son," she said gesturing with her hand that I should take over.

"Good morning, sir. I have spoken to two of Lieutenant Cullen's instructors, Captains Smith and Rodriguez, and they have informed me that his grades in his Mission Planning and Computer Based Training (CBT) have started declining. They both report that he seems distracted and lackadaisical."

"Distracted, huh. Have they spoken to him about his grades? Have they broached him as to why he seems so _distracted?_" he asked.

I already knew the reason for Edward's distraction, but of course I couldn't tell anyone else about it without incriminating myself and Edward. The fallout from anyone finding out would be disastrous. I needed to protect him at all costs.

"I'm not sure, sir. I didn't think to ask them," I lied.

I heard his breathing change on his end of the line. I could picture him readjusting himself in his seat as he took in the information I had given him. Perhaps he was pinching the bridge of his nose the way Edward does whenever he receives information that is troubling him or massaging his temples. I heard him slap a hand to his desk and his chair glide closer to his desk, squeaking slightly as he changed his position.

"Is he _failing_, Sergeant Swan?" he asked, his tone clipped.

"No, sir," I answered instantly. Yes, Edward's grades were slipping, but he wasn't even close to failing the academic side of Undergraduate Pilot Training. However, if I kept distracting him all night, Edward's grades will fall even further and his father would more than likely intercede, possibly even come down to the squadron to do so. I couldn't risk that.

"Keep me posted, Sergeant Swan. And whatever you do, do not let him know that I am checking up on him, understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said, relieved that he never put two and two together and recognized me. I let out a breath slowly and rose to my feet. I turned my attention to Colonel Webber. "Ma'am, may I return to the Orderly Room now?"

"Yes, Bella, you are dismissed," she said softly.

As soon as I heard my name escape her lips, my body froze. My eyes went wide, and my heart rate accelerated. _Shit!_ _Please don't let him have heard her address me. Please._

I waited momentarily before leaving, earning a slightly confused look by Colonel Webber, to see if Lieutenant Colonel Cullen would say anything. It seemed as if time stood still, and I couldn't force my feet to move.

"Do you have something else to add, Sergeant Swan?" she asked, raising her brows at me.

"Um, no, ma'am," I said hesitantly, forcing one foot in front of the other, in a hasty retreat.

As soon as I exited her office I bent over and rested my hands on my knees, trying not to hyperventilate. I needed to speak to Edward, but how could I tell him that his father may now know about me without telling him that I've had to spy on him? I erected my posture and sprinted to the women's facility, locking the door behind me. I had to think.

Placing my hands on the counter, I stared at my reflection in hope that somehow, someway, it would reveal something to me. _What to do? What to do? _"What am I going to do?" I asked the person staring back at me.

"Take a deep breath, Bella, and pull yourself together. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hear her. Perhaps you are just overreacting," I told myself. I turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water on my face.

_You have to tell him_, my subconscious yelled at me.

"How?" I retorted, reaching for the paper towel dispenser to dry my face.

_Honesty is the best policy._

"That will devastate him."

_He should hear it from you, instead of his father._

"Fine!" I yelled at my reflection.

After unlocking the bathroom, I stormed into the Orderly Room. Airman Mallory caught my eye and motioned with her head to my desk. Slowly I tore my gaze from her and looked across the room to my desk.

"Son of a bitch," I mumbled. "Mike, will you please get the hell away from my desk."

Mike was in _my_ office chair, reclined, with his boots propped up on my desk and his hands clasped behind his head. As soon as he heard my command he quickly vacated my chair and attempted to straighten up the paperwork he'd inadvertently messed up with his feet.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, thoroughly pissed off, my hands on my hips.

He brought both of his hands up in surrender in front of his chest. "I just want to talk. Can we go somewhere private?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Who in the hell does he think he is? Sitting in _my_ chair, behind _my _desk and having the audacity to tell me he wants to speak with _me_ in private! I was infuriated. The scowl never left my face as I shook my head from side to side, indicating to him that I was not interested in listening to him tell me _anything_. "Leave now," I seethed.

"Bella, please," he begged, pouting slightly.

While we dated he'd use that move on me whenever he wanted to get his way, and every time it worked. I was a sucker for his pout as I never wanted to see him upset. I huffed angrily, bringing both hands to my face, giving it a thoughtful rub. _Damn him._

"You have five minutes," I said, grabbing my hat and pack of cigarettes from my personal drawer of my desk.

He smiled jovially, picking up his own hat from my desk and followed me, dutifully, outside.

The hot, Mississippi sun burned my eyes, so I reached for my sunglasses that I kept in my ABU cargo pocket and placed them squarely on my face. We walked around the side of the Operations Support Squadron building where a picnic table sat underneath two, overgrown trees. It was a rare occurrence when anyone, other than myself or Airman Mallory, came out here. Most opted to stand in the actual designated smoking area, twenty-five feet away from the building.

I plopped down, unceremoniously, on the top of the picnic table, my boots resting on the seat. After bringing the cigarette to my mouth and lighting it, I shot a glance to Mike. "Talk."

He folded his arms across his chest and stared at me for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times before actually speaking. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple weeks ago. I was rude and crass. I'm –" he stopped abruptly when the familiar chords of Heart's Magic Man filled the stifling air.

I could tell he recognized _his_ ringtone because he stared at me bewildered. I held up one finger to indicate to him to hold that thought, while my other hand reached into my pocket, withdrawing my cell phone. I flipped open the phone and pushed the green button, connecting me to Edward.

"Hey, you," I crooned into the receiver.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing right now?"

_Be honest, _my conscious said.

"I'm actually in the middle of something right now," I replied, noticing Mike in front of me tapping his boot impatiently. "Can I call you right back?"

"Sure, just make it quick as I'm on break right now," his velvet voice said, caressing my ear.

"I will," I promised and closed the phone. I redirected my attention back to Mike. "You were saying."

"Sorry," he gritted through his teeth. "What the hell, Bella? You assigned your current fuck _my_ ring tone?"

Mike's mood swings were making me nauseous, just like old times. "Not that it's any of your damn business, but my boyfriend assigned himself the ring tone. Personally, I don't care for it as it reminds me of you, but it honestly suits him a helluva lot better than it ever did you!" I spat back at him.

Yes, it was a low blow, but Mike was really getting on my last nerve. Truthfully, I think he was jumping up and down on the nerve like it was a tightrope, causing it to make waves. _Asshole_.

"I saw you at the skating rink a couple of weeks ago. It seems you are still the klutz you've always been. I seriously doubt he'll put up with your ass much longer." He took a feminine stance, bringing both hands to his face, caressing his cheeks. "Oh, Edward," his high-pitched tone mocked.

My eyes became huge, and all the blood rushed from my head, straight to my toes, as he dropped his arms to his sides. I'm not exactly sure what possessed me then. I jumped up from my spot on the table landing right in front of Mike, brought my hand back, and with all the strength I could muster brought it forward, smacking him so hard he nearly toppled over sideways. The force of the hit didn't register immediately as my adrenaline was still coursing through my body.

"You bitch! You will pay for that!" Mike screamed before storming his way back inside the building.

Once he disappeared around the corner, I let out a shaky breath.

_What the hell just happened?_

Just then the nerves in my hand became like fire, burning me. I shook my hand several times in the air, hoping to extinguish the invisible flames. I extinguished my cigarette abruptly, smashing it with the toe of my boot, then reached down to the table with my good hand and picked up my phone.

I pressed the green button twice, instantly dialing the last number that called. The phone connected on the first ring and I heard his dulcet tone caress my ear once again. "Hey, baby."

"Ouch," I mumbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really. I just slapped Mike," I said, holding back the sob that was trying to escape.

"Who's Mike?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, Edward," I sighed. I couldn't tell him the reason because he would worry about our indiscrete date as much as I was currently worrying.

"Like hell it doesn't. Talk to me. What did he do?"

"Can I tell you tonight? It's not a conversation I want to have right now," I replied, tears pricking my eyes.

Edward calmed down, somewhat, but his tone was still kind of tense. "Okay, we'll talk about it later. Other than what just happened, how is your day so far?"

Honesty may be the best policy, but now was not the time or place to divulge anything. "It's been better. No, I take that back. It is much better now that I'm talking to you."

His gentle chuckle in my ear actually did make me feel better. "I'm glad. Unfortunately, I've got to go now. No more hitting people today, okay."

"I promise, unless it's Mike."

Edward laughed even more heartily. "I'll see you this evening, Bella."

"Bye," I whispered.

x-x-x

The rest of the afternoon I hid away from everyone as much as possible. I was afraid Colonel Webber was going to approach me because of my odd behavior in her office, and I was nervous that Mike would either become a tattle tell or do something to me physically. The women's facility became my refuge. I wasn't a pretty sight and Lauren kept eyeing me warily every time I disappeared. I hated lying to her, but to let her in on anything would be detrimental.

Once I arrived at my apartment, I locked myself away again. Mike knew where I lived, and my nervousness quickly escalated to fear that he would attempt his revenge when I was home with no way of defending myself.

I changed out of my uniform, disregarding it as I left it lying on the floor and slipped into a pair of comfy, gray yoga pants and a black tank top. I released my hair from the bun it had been in all day, combing my fingers through the pleats, before pulling it up in a high pony tail. I needed to relax, and I had several hours before Edward would be here.

_That's going to be an uncomfortable conversation._

I pulled out my yoga mat that was rolled up beside my couch and spread it out on the living room floor. Next, I grabbed my Wii Fitness board and placed it beside the mat. After turning on the flat screen and locating a controller, I stretched my arms and legs, before I began my workout. The yoga poses helped me to concentrate on my breathing and balance, instead of the constant thoughts that had been zooming through my mind. It was a welcomed release.

After an hour of different yoga stretches and mini games that helped my coordination, I shut off the Wii.

_Bad mistake, Bella._

My worries from earlier immediately invaded my thoughts. I still had no idea how I was supposed to tell Edward my news. I knew I had to broach it with him, but I wasn't looking forward to his reaction. Maybe he wouldn't yell at me if I just put the information out there in a calm manner, like a responsible adult.

_Responsible adults don't go breaking military law, idiot._

My inner deviant scowled at my conscious because she knew there would be no hanky panky tonight or for a real long time. Who was I kidding? I'd be happy just if Edward would even speak to me after my revelation tonight. Hell, this little tryst of ours could be over in just a few hours. I stole a glance at the clock – two and a half hours, to be more precise.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, guzzling the contents greedily.

_Perhaps I could seduce him one last time before I tell him?_

I shook my head immediately, dismissing the thought. No matter how much my inner deviant wanted to come out and play, sex tonight would not become the appetizer to the dreadful news.

_Appetizer…Food! _

Men _always_ take bad news better when they have a full stomach. That's it!

I raced through my kitchen, swinging open the cabinets, gathering the ingredients to make Pecan Pie Delights, Edward's favorite. I prepped the area and set my hand to task. I whisked and poured, stirred and mixed. I was high as a kite; hope instead of blood was flowing through my veins. He would understand why I did what I had done. Then, he would pull me into his arms and take me to bed.

My inner deviant rejoiced! She began jumping up and down on the couch just like Tom Cruise, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

I sighed. _But what if he doesn't?_

My once great mood dropped as if it were on a roller coaster, plummeting hard and fast. I hung my head low, my chin resting on my chest. I placed my hands on the counter and dutifully plopped heaping spoonfuls of the dough on the cookie sheet.

_Quit being so damn pessimistic, Negative Nelly,_ my inner deviant chastised.

I placed the cookie sheet in the pre-heated oven and set the timer. While waiting for the cookies to bake, I opened the fridge and scoured the shelves, looking for something to make for dinner. Unfortunately, nothing looked appealing. I turned my attention to the freezer and located two sirloin steaks, frozen solid. Shrugging my shoulders, I placed them on the counter to thaw.

Once the timer went off, I carefully removed the cookies from the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. Then, I filled the sink with lukewarm water and deposited the still frozen steaks in it.

With nothing left to do until the steaks defrosted, I retreated to the living room and sat down on the couch. I flipped through the channels until I'd went through them all – twice. Nothing could distract my mind at the moment. Blowing out a deep breath, I turned off the television and closed my eyes to ponder my predicament.

A loud thumping brought me out of my musings. The noise was coming from the front door.

_Hell, Mike must be coming over to kill me now._

_That could be a good thing._

I pushed myself up from the couch and strode to the front door. My eyes were still shut as I unlocked and opened it. "Come to kill me-," I started before being cut off my two strong hands caressing my cheeks and warm lips being pressed to mine.

My eyes fluttered open, and I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, utterly confused.

He looked down and me and smiled. "Uh, Bella, it's 6:30. I'm always here then."

"Huh?" My mind instantly went to the dinner that wasn't finished. _Shit! No!_

I backed away from the door slowly, allowing Edward to come in. After he closed and locked the door behind him, he followed me to the kitchen.

"You made my favorite," he said, his arms encircling my waist from behind, pulling my back toward his chest. "They smell almost as delicious as you." He lowered his head and sniffed my hair, before he nuzzled my ear.

My breathing hitched, and my heart rate accelerated. My legs felt as if they were going to go out from underneath me. Thankfully, with Edward's arms around my waist, I wouldn't fall. He knew it was my greatest weakness, and he always did it. "That feels nice," I whispered, trembling slightly at his touch.

"How was the rest of your day?" he breathed huskily, igniting the fires deep within me.

I wanted to just melt into him. Was it any wonder that my mind constantly became useless when he was near? His touch and words were a soothing balm that easily made me forget what I was thinking most of the time, and I enjoyed it every single time. He was my perfect distraction.

"My day just keeps getting better and better," I said, pressing further into his chest and feeling his growing erection against my ass. It would be very easy to just _forget_ the talk I needed to have with him.

"Mine, too," he reciprocated.

Even though I wanted to stay in his arms, I knew the longer I put off telling him the news, the harder it would be to actually tell him. So, reluctantly, I slipped away from his firm, comforting grasp. I took two steps away from him and spun around to face him. "Want to help me with dinner?"

"Actually, I'd love to, but can't. I have to meet with several of my classmates for a study session. Apparently, my grades are slipping in a couple of my classes and my Father called to inform me."

"Oh." Of course his Father would call. I was the one who spilled the beans to _him_.

"Yeah, so Jazz and I are going to be having some company in about thirty minutes or so. I just wanted to come over and see you before the study session began."

Damn my luck. I'd finally gotten the nerve to tell him and now I couldn't. Why did this shit have to be so damn difficult?

_You should still tell him. He has the right to know, _my conscious berated me.

"I'm glad you did. I actually have something I need to tell you." I reached forward and entwined my fingers with his to ease his fears. "Come with me?" I asked hesitantly and began pulling him toward the living room.

He nodded slightly, his features becoming perplexed, shuffling his feet behind me.

I sat down on the couch, and he sat down next to me. I turned to face him. This wasn't going to be easy, and instead of ripping the band-aid off, I opted to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. I rubbed circles with my thumb over the backside of his hand, nervously.

"I have a confession to make but before I tell you what it is, I want you to know that these last few weeks have been amazing," I said softly, gazing into his beautiful

He immediately withdrew his hand from mine, and I instantly felt the loss. Instead of pulling it toward his body though, he reached forward and stroked my cheek. "Did your ex-boyfriend do something? Like try to kiss you or want to get back together with you?" he whispered. "Are you explaining why you slapped him? Is that what this is about?"

"No…Yes…"

Edward stopped touching me all together, looking at me puzzled. "Which is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I slapped Mike because he was irate with me because of the ring tone you had chosen and he had seen us at the skating rink, but that's –"

Edward's lips were on mine, moving furiously. It caught me off guard and my body quickly reacted to his kiss. When I felt his tongue swipe at my bottom lip, I invited him inside without hesitation. Our tongues danced and the sweet taste of him was nearly overwhelming – _nearly_.

I'm not exactly sure how, but I managed to bring my hands up and gently pressed against his chest to break the kiss. The look he gave me was one of complete shock.

"Why'd you stop?"

I stood up, putting some distance between us and crossed my arms. "Edward I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it." I took a deep breath and steeled myself for his reaction. "I know how your father found out about your grades. I'm the one who told him."

He sat there unmoving momentarily, not even blinking. I wasn't sure if he was in shock or if he didn't hear me because I said the words so softly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he inhaled and his features darkened. He swiftly rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Wait! Edward, please let me explain," I called out to the slamming of my front door. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized that instead of telling him gently, I'd inadvertently ripped off the band-aid. _Damn_.

Without another thought, I ran out the door after him. I stood outside his and Jasper's apartment and pounded on the door relentlessly. Jasper answered and I didn't even need to ask where Edward was. Jasper pointed down the hall and I sprinted to his room.

His door was open. I didn't even think of asking if I could come in, instead I barged in and locked the door behind me. "Will you let me explain?" I asked loudly, just a notch below yelling.

"There's nothing to explain! You betrayed me, Bella! To my Father!" he yelled back.

_Damn it! This is NOT going as I planned._

"Edward, listen to me! I didn't have a choice! I was given an order that I had to follow!" I shouted.

"Bella, we've been breaking military law for almost a month – _a month_. Don't you think you could have either told me that you'd been given an order to monitor my grades or I don't know – lie?" he seethed.

I blew out a slow breath and relaxed minutely. I needed to calm down. Yelling at him was the last thing I needed to do if we were going to be able to move past this. Of course I knew that he would be pissed off with me, but I thought he would have given me a chance to explain everything before blowing up at me. He was right though. We had been in violation of the Code for weeks, and I should have been up front about everything with him. I had just been so swept up in the whirlwind of us that it completely escaped my mind, until Colonel Webber had asked for an update.

"You're right. I should have told you about it, but it completely slipped my mind until this morning when my commander asked me about it. I'm sorry. I'll go," I whispered, pointing my thumb over my shoulder toward the door.

I turned around, my head hung low and left. I didn't know if or how we were going to be able to move past this hiccup in our relationship.

I walked out of his apartment and slowly dragged my feet back to my own. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I should have stood there and just taken it. I deserved nothing less for my betrayal.

As soon as I entered my apartment, my cell phone started ringing, echoing the music of _Magic Man_. This was it. He was going to tell me things are over between us, I knew it.

"Hello," I said meekly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Can we talk about this after my study session?" he asked hopefully.

Why would he want to talk about this later? Why couldn't he just tell me it's over now? Why put off the inevitable?

"Sure. What time?"

"I plan on kicking everyone out by nine."

"Okay. Bye," I said half-heartedly and hung up the phone.

I felt numb. I knew what was going to happen in just a couple hours and I welcomed it. This tryst had run its course and now it was time to put the final nail in the coffin. I was sick of constantly having to lie at the office. I was tired of always watching my back, covering my tracks. Maybe, if I was lucky, Jake would be willing to give me a second shot. At least then I wouldn't be lonely.

I needed to get away from here for awhile. I stared at the phone in my hand and without a second thought dialed Rosalie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Rose. Are you busy right now?"

"Not really. At least not yet. Emmett, will you please stop. I'm on the phone."

"Oh, you have company. Never mind."

"Sweetie, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"I just needed to talk to you, but since Emmett is there, don't worry about it," I replied glumly.

"Bullshit, Bella. Get your ass over here."

"Thanks, Rose."

I located my keys, purse and grabbed my phone. The loud rumble of my truck was sure to wake the dead one day. I had just pulled out of the parking lot, when the dulcet tones of _Heart_ once again filled the cab.

I didn't even get the chance to say, "Hello."

"Where are you going?" he asked. I could detect the scared undertones in his voice.

Why would he be scared?

"To Rose's. Why?"

"You'll be back, though, right?"

"Yes, Edward, I'll be back."

"Okay, I _will_ talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up without telling him good-bye. Soon, he would be telling me his final good-bye and I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

Rose was in my corner the whole time I was there. She assured me that I had made the right decision in following my commander's order. "Your career is worth more than this relationship. We both know that it isn't going to last forever. It can't without both of you being kicked out," she told me.

She was right. I knew that this little escapade between Edward and I wouldn't last forever. I guess that I had hoped that maybe it would last a little longer than a few weeks.

I pulled back into my regular parking spot and noticed that the lot was nearly empty. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost nine. _Well, Edward did say he'd have his classmates out by then._

My headlights illuminated a man sitting on the stoop of my apartment. He was hunched over, his head in his hands. I knew exactly who it was by the posture. He looked exactly how I felt – defeated.

I turned the truck off and immediately he was shrouded in darkness. His head lifted slightly when I slammed my tuck door. I approached him slowly, stepping around him to unlock my apartment door. As soon as I was inside, I heard the door close behind me.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back," he croaked.

I couldn't turn around and face him. I wish he would just get it over with and leave me to lick my wounds.

"I told you I would."

I felt him approach me and then his hands were on my upper arms, rubbing them up and down. "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head in acquiescence and turned around. "Sure," I said weakly.

We both sat down on the couch, a large space separating us. His legs were spread apart, his elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped. I curled my legs up under me, facing him. I didn't know where to start, and was thankful when he began.

"Bella, I was hurt that you went behind my back, but I understand. We have certain pretenses that we have to keep up while we are at the squadron, and we haven't exactly been careful."

"Edward, don't. Let's just call an ace and ace. You're breaking up with me."

He turned his head sharply in my direction then. His eyes zeroed in on mine. "What?"

"I know you are here right now to do the honorable…thing," I stammered. "Don't worry, I won't bother you at the squadron, and I'll tell Colonel Webber that your grades are improving so she can get your father off your back. I knew that our relationship danced precariously on the edge of a knife and that sooner or later it was going to end. Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone else who doesn't know about us and both of our careers are safe."

Edward came closer to me. "Bella, I'm not here to break up with you. I love you. Why would I break up with someone I love?"

My eyes fluttered momentarily and my heart soared. "What?"

"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I'm sorry. It wasn't the most romantic timing and all, but the fact remains, I love you, and I'm not breaking up with you."

"You…love…me?"

A large smile spread across his face then, his whole face lit up. "Yes! Yes, I love you."

A fit of giggles tore through me. "Oh, so you aren't here to break up with me?"

"No. Even if you wanted to break up, I would fight for you and not let you leave. Just like I did the last time you told me no."

I sighed and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him everywhere my lips could find his flesh. Edward extricated my arms from around his neck, holding both of my hands in his. "We still need to talk. As much as I enjoy spending all of my free time with you, I realize that it isn't the best thing for us. I am going to be a fighter pilot, Bella. In order for me to get my wings, I must excel not just in the flying but also in the academics portion of UPT."

"I know," I nodded.

"So, although it pains me greatly, I won't be able to come right over after work. Jazz and I as well as a few others will be having study sessions every week. However, we could still do things on the weekend."

"And on days you don't have to study with others, you could come over and I can help you," I offered.

"I'd like that a lot."

x-x-x

The next few weeks Edward and I became adjusted to our new schedule. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays he studied with the other wannabe pilots and came over for a late dinner. On Wednesdays he studied with me. Friday nights were our early nights, hitting the bed as soon as he was home from the squadron. I always looked forward to Friday night!

Edward was able to bring up his grades and thankfully, I didn't hear anything from either Colonel Webber or Lieutenant Colonel Cullen confirming that he realized who I was. When I told Edward about the possibility of his father making me out over the phone, he didn't get upset with me.

Today was a Tuesday. Edward had begun Phase Two of Undergraduate Pilot Training, and today was his "Dollar Flight". For the last week, he had been fretting about how he would give his dollar to his Instructor Pilot.

I strolled into the Orderly Room feeling lighter than ever. Yesterday, I had given yet another group of pilots their orientation. Luckily, that briefing had gone over smoother than the previous one.

"Good morning, Airman Mallory," I sang, depositing my belongings on my desk.

"Good morning, Sergeant Swan," she replied, cheerily. "I take it you had a good evening, ma'am?"

"You could say that," I said, smiling.

"Well, the MPF has called this morning," she said walking over to give me a phone message. "They wanted me to tell you that they needed to see you as soon as you got in."

I took the note from her hand and gazed at it. "Well, I guess I should head over there, then."

I gathered up my belongings I had just thrown on my desk, placed my hat back on my head and exited the squadron. I pulled into the vast parking lot behind the Personnel Building and sighed. Walking into the Customer Service section, I took a number, sat down and waited.

When my number illuminated above the check-in desk, I stood up and walked over to the Airman behind the counter. "I received a message to come straight over this morning."

"Name?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan."

She typed away feverishly at her computer. "Ah, yes, they need to see you in the Relocations Section."

I quirked my brow at her. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am, they are in room 115."

"Thanks."

I strode down the long corridor, looking at the room numbers on the placards outside the doors. When I found the appropriate one, I walked in, signed the ledger, and took a seat.

A gruff voice called my name a few moments later. He escorted me behind the long counter that separated the room into two parts. I followed him to a cubicle and sat down in a chair opposite his desk.

"Well, Sergeant Swan, it seems as if you have orders out of here," he said, flashing me a toothy smile.

I swallowed hard. For anyone else this would be great news. Hell, I would have welcomed this about five months ago, but not now. Shit!

I plastered a small smile on my face and nodded. "That's great," I said tightly.

He withdrew a file from his desk drawer that had my name affixed to the top. He opened it up and withdrew the contents from inside. "Here are ten copies of your orders and a checklist for out-processing."

I took the paperwork and looked to see where I was moving to next. I started tearing up immediately. I really, really wished I would have gotten these about five months ago. Eglin Air Force Base. My dream base. I was going to Florida.

_How am I going to be able to tell Edward?_

My eyes scanned the orders and saw my Report No Later Than Date (RNLTD) – February 14. _Shit!_

I brushed my silent tears away and signed the appropriate paperwork. After thanking Sergeant Miller, I turned around and fled the building.

I wanted to drive home, throw myself on the bed, and cry myself to sleep. Instead, I cursed the Gods above for granting my wish five months too late. This was horrible news. Edward and I were getting along great. He loved me, even!

_How do I break the news to Edward that I'm leaving him in four months?_

_Valentine's Day of all days!_

I drove back to the squadron in silence. I didn't even turn on the radio. My earlier happier mood had been replaced by one that was much sourer. Everything had been going good. Edward and I had survived our first "fight." He was taking his "Dollar Flight" today. Damn my luck!

I pulled into my regular parking spot and glanced at my watch. It was my scheduled break time, so I walked glumly over to the picnic table on the side of the building. I lit my cigarette and listened to the high-pitch noise coming from the runway behind me. The flying squadrons were fully operational; sorties were scheduled to run into the twilight.

I finished my cigarette, stomping it out with the toe of my boot and walked back inside the squadron. I noticed Airman Mallory wasn't at her desk and for once I was thankful. I didn't need her asking questions about my trip to Personnel. She would be excited for me and I wasn't feeling up to feigning excitement. I wanted to wallow in my piss poor mood.

Suddenly, the red "bat" phone started ringing beside me. I found my dry erase marker and lifted the receiver. The tower instantly began relaying information about an In Flight Emergency (IFE).

"Aircraft – T-37; Tail Number – 381; Aircraft Call Sign – Cutlass 41; Runway – 31C; Nature of Emergency – Bird Strike; Engine 1 Out; ETA – 10 Mike."

I filled in the appropriate information on the sheet and looked at it with my eyes slightly glazed over.

_No, that's not possible._

I retrieved my cell phone and scrolled through my text messages. Edward sent me one this morning when he found out his flight schedule. My eyes grew huge and I stopped breathing.

I stared at the screen in my shaking hand.

**Take-Off Time – 8:35; T-37 – 381**

**Call you as soon as I land. I love you.**

**Edward**

My body heaved as I choked out his name. "Edward."

x-x-x

**A/N: **_ Yes, a cliffie. I know, don't hate me, but you couldn't expect that things would be all peachy for these two…_

_A "Dollar Flight" is the very first UPT flight. It is a freebie flight in which the Instructor Pilot doesn't grade the student. This will be explained further in the next chapter, but this is the basic description._

_On a more personal note, I've basically been accepted to go back to school full time. Luckily, I found an older copy of my transcripts and the university accepted it as an unofficial transcript to get me started. This means in about 3 weeks, I'll be a student. This also means that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but don't fret…I WILL NOT drop this story. As a matter of fact, I'm also working on a crossover story (which has been picked up by Twilighted and sixeightshuffle is my validation beta for it) called As the World Falls Down, as well as working with Natsu2 to get our Darkward story going. Yes, busy is an understatement. So, please, don't give up on me._

_As always, please leave me your love (or hate) and I will send you a snippet of Ch 14 (when I get it written)._


	15. Chapter 14 6 Underground

**A/N: **_Yes, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I hope you guys still haven't given up on me. Who would have thought that university life could be so demanding? This chapter took a real long time to write, and if it hadn't been for the WC sponsored by the Twilight Counsel it would probably still be sitting in my pretty, little head. That night I typed out the majority of this chapter - over 3000 words! _

_My love and appreciation go out to my lovely beta, Natsu. Also, before I put this out there to you guys, I wanted my Twilight Counsel mentor, AngelGoddess1981, to look it over since I was having doubts about it. You see, this chapter actually deviated quite a bit from the original outline I'd plotted out back in November._

_You're going to see quite a bit of military lingo in this chapter. I put what the acronyms stand for in parenthesis next to the acronym, so hopefully it will be easier for you to understand. And for clarification sakes a "Dollar Flight" is the first flight for those in UPT; sortie – flying an aircraft in a combat mission._

_The usual disclaimer applies…and without further adieu I give you Chapter 14._

6 Underground – Sneaker Pimps

Take me down, 6 underground,  
The ground beneath your feet,  
Laid out low, nothing to go  
Nowhere a way to meet  
I've got a head full of drought,  
Down here, so far off losing out  
Round here,

Overground, watch this space,  
I'm open to falling from grace

The last few weeks had been a complete whirlwind. Bella and I had survived our first real fight, and I had one doozy of a confrontation with my dad – again.

It seems that's all I've been doing when I attempt to have an adult conversation with him anymore – butting my head against a wall. I just wish we could get along for the sake of mom. Unfortunately, she's the one who ultimately gets the short end of the stick.

When Bella had told me about spying on me, I'd completely flipped out. All I felt was hurt and betrayal. I knew deep down she didn't want to hurt me, but I couldn't help feeling as if I'd been set up. I mean what were the chances that my own girlfriend would be the one to rat me out to my father. Then, I wondered about her reasoning for her actions. If she hadn't come barging into my apartment, then I had no doubt that our relationship would have ended.

She looked defeated, but at the same time, she wasn't willing to throw in the towel. When she walked away, I realized just how much I couldn't bear the thought of ever being separated from her. When I heard her loud truck leave, I thought for sure I'd never hear from her again. I am a completely selfish person, and I didn't care where or what she did as long as she came back. I was honestly surprised when she came back to her apartment. I had expected her to spend the night at her friend's place; I had been so mean to her. But Bella was true to her word, no matter who she makes an oath with.

I didn't mean to just blurt out that I loved her while we were sitting on her couch talking. Damn, she has a way of just getting me to spill my guts. However, I wanted her to understand that I was not in any way going to break up with her. The way her eyes lit up when she made that realization shot through me like a bolt of lightning, I couldn't help but kiss her senseless.

She was right, though. If we had continued on the path we were on, I would have no doubt failed out of the academic side of UPT.

Right after class on Tuesday I drove over to the base hospital and rudely barged into my father's office.

"You really have some nerve," I said loudly, slamming the door behind me.

His eyes zeroed in on me as he leapt from his chair. "Edward, you need to calm down," he replied too calmly. "You are in a hospital."

I attempted to rein in my temper, and failed miserably. I smirked at him instead. "I'll calm down, when you decide to quit meddling with my life. Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you are my father doesn't give you an excuse to have someone from the squadron to check up on me!"

He sidestepped around his desk and stood in front of me. We were toe to toe and neither of us dared to break the stare down that was happening. Both of us had our lips pressed in a tight line, eyes penetrating the other. It was almost as if I was staring in a mirror. I wasn't sure how much time had passed until my father, being the arrogant asshole that he is, threw his head back and began laughing uncontrollably. I blinked. _What the fuck?_

He spun around, turning on his heel, and retreated to the safety behind his desk. He placed his hands flat on it and eyed me warily. "You should go, Edward. Don't want your newest conquest to wonder where you are," he sneered. "Perhaps when you're done with her, you could send her my way. I could tell her about all the other notches on your bed."

I didn't know what to say to that. For once my father left me completely speechless. I couldn't take the chance of letting my father know anything more about Bella, and if I would have opened my mouth to tell him so I would have definitely let something slip. I did the only thing I could and left. I could hear him chuckling as I rounded the corner and stepped into the elevator.

X-X-X-X

I sat in front of my computer, puzzled. Tomorrow was my "Dollar Flight" and I still couldn't come up with a meaningful way to give my flight commander my dollar. I could have done the usual and taped a naked woman to the back of it, but it wasn't original. Taping the dollar to a bottle of liquor sounded too cheesy, too. Jasper decided to print and cut out a T-37 and glue one hundred pennies to it. I needed to come up with something to match his creativity.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come on in, Jazz."

"Dude, you do realize you have to be at the squadron in like two hours for your first brief, right?"

I nodded as my index finger scrolled down on the mouse pad of my laptop. "Yeah."

He stepped a little closer to me and peered over top of the laptop. "Dude, have you even gone to bed tonight?" He waved his hand in front of the screen.

I swatted his hand away and looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"Well, judging by the bloodshot look in your eyes, I'm going to say no."

"Good assumption," I drawled, returning my gaze to the screen in front of me. "I still haven't come up with a good idea for my dollar."

Jasper lowered himself to my bed and peered at the laptop screen. "Well, you could always print out a naked woman and tape it to the back."

"Pass."

"How about shoving a model F-15 through it?"

I shook my head at him. "That's been done too many times too." Although I hated to admit it, Jasper was on to something. I wanted my dollar to incorporate my preferred aircraft.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off. I typed in origami in the search engine. Jasper snickered beside me.

"Well, you could say that's original."

I placed the laptop down beside me, walked over to my dresser, and removed the crisp 2009 dollar bill I had been saving for the flight. I picked up the Sharpie from the top of my dresser and scribbled my name and class on it.

"I guess I'll let you get to your dollar. I'll see you tomorrow after your flight."

Without casting Jasper a glance, I nodded. "Sure, man. I'll see you then."

I flipped back and forth between the web page and the small dollar bill as I expertly folded the paper. Deftly, my thin fingers folded, lifted, and folded again until the bill had been transformed into a tiny flying machine. I momentarily debated on tossing it in the air to see if it would fly and ultimately decided against it. I was quite afraid it would crash into the wall and permanently smash in the nose of the tiny aircraft.

Looking at the clock, I realized I only had an hour to shower, dress and be at the squadron for my first briefing before my flight. Excited, I grabbed a towel and washcloth and headed into the bathroom.

After I finished showering and dressing, I guzzled a cup of coffee, shoved my wallet in my chest pocket, grabbed my key and sped like a banshee down the nearly deserted road to the base. To say I was excited about this flight was an understatement. I hadn't been up in the air in the cockpit since I'd completed IFS (Initial Flight Screening) back in Colorado. The flight simulators were close, but nothing competes with actually being up in the air.

I pulled into the large and nearly empty parking lot that was located behind Base Ops and quickly made my way over to the squadron. I courteously waved at the airman behind the desk who scheduled the flights before looking at the board. My eyes found my name, and I found out I would be riding in a T-37, tail number 381 with a take-off time of 8:35. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and sent Bella a quick text before sprinting to the briefing room where my IP (instructor pilot) was already waiting on me.

He stuck his hand out to shake mine, but instead I reached into my other pocket (flight suits are full of them) and produced the intricate F-15. The burly guy chuckled before thanking me. "I was afraid I was going to have to pull your arms off you and beat you with them to get your dollar," he said taking his seat.

_These IPs really take their dollar flights seriously._

Before I knew it, the briefings were over and Capt. Greenburg and I were walking across the flight line to our aircraft. I ascended the steps leading up to the cockpit feeling every nerve in my body coming alive. The entire _Top Gun_ soundtrack was playing in my mind, and I couldn't wait to be in the sky. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, as my heart rate accelerated. This was it. This was where I was meant to be. I lifted my body into the small cockpit and strapped myself in. Capt. Greenburg sat opposite me.

_Damn…if I feel this good going up with my IP, I can only imagine how my first solo will feel._

Capt. Greenburg cranked the engines, checked ATIS and then requested taxi clearance from the tower.

"Cutlass 41, taxi with information Bravo," the tower replied.

I zoned out then, completely enthralled with what was about to happen. My gloved fingers taped my leg, anxious to be in the sky already.

"Cutlass 41, wind 240 at 5, cleared for takeoff," the air traffic controller said. I glanced at my IP with a full blown smile plastered to my face, before snapping my mask into place.

"You ready for this, kid?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I replied cockily.

Capt. Greenburg pointed the aircraft down runway 31L, revved the engines then released the brakes. Although, I wasn't thrown into my seat like I had expected with a twin engine jet, I could definitely feel an impact from the speed. Soon, I felt the landing gear lift from the runway, and we were air born.

I didn't know what to expect from this flight, so I was mentally and physically prepared for anything my IP was going to throw at me. In all actuality, I half-expected him to try his damndest to make me throw up. Seemed I was assigned a mellow IP, though. All he did was fly us around in the MOA (military operations area) above Columbus.

It felt amazing being up in the air, looking down below. The cars reminded me of those tiny Micro-machines zooming along the highways that kids played with, and the buildings looked like models an architect might present a client.

Before I knew it, our time was up and we were beginning our descent. That is when all hell broke loose.

_Damn Canadian Geese._

A gaggle of geese were flying straight at us. Capt. Greenburg radioed the tower to let them know we were changing our flight path. The geese decided to mimic us and continued on the path straight toward us. Next thing I knew, Capt. Greenburg was taking evasive action as sirens began blaring in the cockpit.

"Shit! Engine 1 is down. I think two of them were sucked in there!" he bellowed.

Instinctively, my hands grasped the stick in front of me tightly.

"Hold on tight, I'm declaring an IFE (in flight emergency)," Capt. Greenburg said to me before contacting the tower about what happened.

The aircraft was down an engine, and I sent a silent prayer to whoever was above that we would land safely. The jet was difficult to handle with an engine out, shaking and vibrating as it slowed down and descended. It was almost as if I was on some old wooden roller coaster, but I wasn't sure when the ride was going to come to an end, and if I would walk away unscathed.

My mind drifted to Bella and all the time we had been together. It wasn't enough. I needed _her_. I whispered her name reverently, a near silent prayer that I would be with her again.

_God, please let me survive this._

It was a rough, rocky landing, but our wheels touched down and Capt. Greenburg applied the brakes. I was amazed at the reception that awaited us at the end of the runway. Two base ambulances, a security forces cruiser, and nearly every truck from the base fire department. Two more patrols with their lights and sirens blazing were rapidly approaching us as Capt. Greenburg shut the T-37 down.

We both unfastened our oxygen masks and turned to face each other.

"Thanks for your help up there. I don't think I could have landed it alone," he said.

I was still waiting for my heart to return to its rightful place in my chest. I tried to reply, but no words made it past my mouth, so I simply nodded to him. Capt. Greenburg unlocked the canopy and it lifted up to allow us to exit the jet. I don't think I was ever so thankful to touch solid ground when my boots finally hit the pavement. If it wouldn't have made me look ridiculous, I would have gotten down and started kissing the runway.

After being accosted by the medics, I was rushed to the backside of one of the ambulances. After taking off my parachute, I unzipped my flight suit and removed my arms from the sleeves. Before I knew it, a blood pressure cuff was being secured to my bicep. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy, so I sat on the bumper of the ambulance and attempted to relax.

I saw her then. Rapidly I blinked my eyes, hopeful that she wasn't some figment my imagination had come up with. She stepped out of one of the patrols that had just arrived to the scene and began scanning the area.

_She's looking for me._

I knew she shouldn't be here, but I welcomed the sight of her even in her uniform. Her eyes zeroed in on me, and we connected. Slowly, but deliberately, she began to walk toward me. She never averted her eyes once. She had a determined look on her face as a big Security Forces guy grabbed her arm, and it took everything in me to remain seated.

_No one touches Bella like that!_

She struggled against him, but never took her eyes from me.

"Let me go," she shouted at him.

The big guy only shook his head.

I pushed myself up from the bumper, determined to make my way to her, but faltered after two steps – crumpling to the ground.

Bodies swarmed around me, and I was instantly hit with Bella's scent. Several arms tugged at me, trying to lift me up to a prone position.

"Will you guys just back off him!" she all but yelled at the throng of bodies. "Give him some space."

"Uh…Sergeant Swan, you may want to step back…to…the car," the big Security Forces goon suggested.

Bella cast him a death glare. _I hope I'm never on the receiving end of those._

"Sergeant McCarty, can't you see my _cousin_ needs me right now?" she snapped at him. She turned her attention back to the two medical technicians that were assisting me. "You two, I suggest you get him to the base hospital now, or I will inform Lieutenant Cullen's father of your hesitancy in getting him proper treatment. Now!"

I looked at her warily. What was she up to? Threatening to go to my father? _She's completely lost her mind._ I reached my hand out to her. "Bella?"

When she turned to face me I saw the exact expression I had been wearing while I was up in the air scared shitless. I could see the trails the tears had traveled down her cheek, and her eyes were swollen. "It's okay, Bella," I whispered reassuringly. "I'm alright."

She nodded slightly, letting me know that she understood me then retreated back to the cruiser where Sergeant McCarty was waiting. I watched as the two of them conversed, unable to hear a single word that was said between them.

"Uh, Lieutenant…I don't want to piss your cousin off any longer. I would really like for her to not report me to the Lieutenant Colonel. How about you hop in the back here with me, and we take you to the hospital," a scraggly airman suggested.

"Yeah, sure," I said, still dazed, and climbed into the back of the vehicle. I watched as Bella got in the passenger side of the cruiser through the rear window as the ambulance sped off.

_Damn. My father is going to have a hay day with this._

X-X-X-X

Technically, I wasn't supposed to go to Bella's tonight. However, technicalities be damned. I had just had one helluva day, and didn't know if my first flight in UPT was going to be my last. I needed to see my girlfriend, if only just to reassure both of us that I was okay.

Luckily, my stay at the base hospital was a short one, and I didn't have to endure my father at all. He had decided to take leave for the week and wasn't at the hospital. Bella had scared the pathetic medical technician to death. He was certain he was going to receive an LOR (Letter of Reprimand) for not getting me to the hospital faster.

After I left the hospital I headed back to the squadron via Sergeant McCarty. Apparently, Bella had told him to wait for me to be released. The trip was a silent one. The only words that filled the cruiser were when the female desk sergeant came through over the radio.

The out brief was horrible. Capt. Greenburg and I had to go over every detail of the mishap too many times with too many people, including the Squadron Commander, Wing Safety, Operations Support Commander, and the Chief of Maintenance. I left the squadron feeling totally exhausted and nauseous. Although no one was pointing fingers as us, it seemed as if they wanted to. Perhaps if I hadn't been so damn worried about giving my IP the stupid dollar to begin with then I would have gotten enough sleep. My reflexes would have been more rapid. The "what if's" continued to plague me, and all the head honchos opted to open up a full investigation. Definitely wasn't what I hoped for from my Dollar Flight.

The drive to the apartment complex was too long, and I yearned to be near Bella. That yearning is the only thing that kept me alert as I traveled down Highway 45. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed several other vehicles parked outside mine and Bella's apartments. I really needed a shower after the day from hell, but I needed Bella more. I ran up the steps to her apartment and knocked. The door swung open and instantly Bella's arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Oh my God, Edward! I was so worried!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered, "It's okay, Bella. I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere."

The clearing of a throat in the background snapped me back to the reality that Bella and I weren't alone. Bella and I disentangled ourselves, and she spun around to face the group of people that were in her living room. I closed the door behind me while Bella walked to her kitchen.

Following after her, I nodded to the congregation in her small living room. "What's with the welcoming party?"

"Well, when I first found out about the IFE, I contacted Rosalie. She in turn dispatched Emmett to come pick me up while she called Alice so she could get hold of Jasper. After everything was said and done, we all decided to meet at my place and discuss _everything_."

The way she said the word _everything_ left me feeling a little confused. What all did the eight of us need to discuss? She grabbed an arm full of Bud Light's from the fridge and headed back out to the living room. I took two more and wandered in there behind her.

Jasper and I locked our gaze as I entered, silently communicating that neither of us were really up for this. Honestly, if someone other than the group of people who were already here were to come and visit Bella, all of us except for Alice would be getting our asses handed to us.

I handed Bella a bottle after she handed out hers and took a seat on the carpet beside her. She leaned against me, as if confirming that I was really there. I slipped my spare hand around her waist and pulled her closer, the scent of her shampoo infiltrated my nostrils and for once I didn't become aroused. Instead, I felt at peace.

Alice sat on Jasper's lap watching the interaction between myself and Bella before leaning back against Jasper's chest and exhaling loudly. "So, are you gonna tell us already?"

I took a swig of my beer before launching into what had happened during the flight. When I reached the part when we had realized we had lost an engine due to the strike, I felt Bella go rigid against me. I tried to keep the conversation light and not go into too much detail. Her hand was resting upon my thigh squeezed the muscle momentarily before letting go. It was almost as if she were still afraid I was in some terrible danger.

"So, two birds actually went through the engine?" the big guy, Emmett, asked.

I nodded my head. "That's what Capt. Greenburg and I think. I mean, two geese were no longer with the rest of the flock. So, we assumed that they were suctioned in."

"Holy shit! You would think the second bird would have learned from the first."

I actually chuckled at his logic. "You would think."

That one comment seemed to lighten the tension in the room. Bella relaxed infinitesimally, Jasper started laughing along with me. Alice looked at a stunned Rosalie, while Emmett just seemed to be in awe of the whole thing.

"What did your father say at the hospital?" Jasper asked. "Did he give you hell about the incident?"

My sudden lightheartedness died instantly with the mention of my father. All the laughter and wonder subsided and the tension returned. "No. My father wasn't at the hospital."

"So, Bella, did you tell him?" Rosalie asked in a happy tone.

I turned my head to find Bella staring wide eyed at her friend. "Uh…no," she replied shaking her head.

"Tell me what?" I asked, intrigued. Any good news would be welcomed.

"It's nothing," she insisted, shrugging her shoulders. "Just some personnel issues at the MPF, that's all."

I shrugged my shoulders at her response. If she didn't want to tell me, then I wasn't going to push her. I learned that lesson the hard way a couple weeks ago when she had something on her mind and didn't want to tell me. She will let me know when she wants, and I will support her in every way imaginable just because I love her and want her to be happy. If only I had been that smart then. Then again, wisdom comes with experience.

"Well, babe, I'm exhausted," Emmett said to Rosalie. "I think I'm going to head out. You want to join me?"

Rosalie turned her attention from Bella to Emmett, placed her hand on his thigh, and smiled. "Sure. I'll meet you at your place in about an hour."

Apparently, Emmett wasn't too happy with her response. "But, Rose. I…uh…," he whined before sighing in defeat at her expression. "Fine. I'll see you in an hour." He stood, stretched and exited Bella's apartment rather quickly.

Rosalie then directed her attention back to Bella. "Can I speak with you and Alice in private?"

Bella and Alice nodded, stood up and retreated down the hallway to Bella's bedroom and shut the door. Jasper and I were left alone. I stood up from my position on the floor, went to the kitchen and grabbed two more bottles of beer.

"Here," I said, handing him a full bottle when I walked back in the living room. I sat down next to him and drank greedily. The amber liquid hit the back of my throat and I swallowed fast. I just wanted this day over with.

"Bella was pretty shaken up earlier," Jasper commented before raising his bottle to his lips.

I lowered my beer. "Yeah, I kind of got that feeling when I came in."

Jasper chuckled. "No, man, I mean she was really, really scared. Alice said that she hadn't seen her this torn up in a real long time. Apparently not since she and her douchebag ex boyfriend broke up."

My eyebrows shot up at his statement. "Yeah, but I seriously doubt that this was the first time she's heard of a bird strike taking out an engine. She must have known that we would land safely." Even though I had said the words, I didn't really believe them. While I was up there I had been scared shitless myself, uncertain if we'd land safely. My nonchalance about the whole situation was purely for everyone else's sake. If they had known just how frightening it was up there, with an engine down and the warning tones sounding, they would do everything in their power to have me grounded. Plus, if I were to really think about what happened, I would never want to step foot inside a jet again.

"Perhaps," Jasper mused. "Then again, she never had to worry about who was in a jet. If you two hadn't gotten together then do you really think she would give this accident any further thought?"

Jasper was right. Everything started sinking in then. How is she going to be able to handle my hazardous occupation when I'm deployed to a foreign country flying sorties and engaging enemy aircraft? Would she align herself with my father, even if it means outing us, ruining our careers just to keep me safe? That whole incident on the flight line, which I had found romantic at the time, seemed extremely careless now.

Jasper nudged me in the shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, I've known you for a while. That expression on your face right now is anything but nothing. You're having doubts about _her_ aren't you?"

I looked at him, shocked and paralyzed at the same time. My body wouldn't move to deny his accusation even though I wanted it to. Hell, I wanted to deny that I was having doubts, but I couldn't. As quickly as the sensation hit me, it was gone. Realizing I had control of my body once again, I stood. "Tell Bella that I decided to sleep at our place. I have another briefing tomorrow, classes and another flight, so I don't know if I'll swing by afterward or not, depends on how tired I am, okay?"

Jasper only nodded.

I glanced down the hallway where Rosalie, Alice and Bella were holed up. My only thought was I loved her. But was love enough?

X-X-X-X

**A/N: **_Raise your hand if you are upset with me right now… *Raises Hand*. Yes, even I am upset with this turn of events. Both Edward and Bella completely pissed me off this chapter. It seems as if they've taken this story into their own capable hands and are leaving me out of the mix. I wasn't lying when I said this chapter deviated from the course. I'd actually planned a much happier (if not lemony) ending for this chapter._

_Much to think about…I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter._

_As always, please leave me your love (or hate)…Jenn_


End file.
